Let it go and Let it be
by Lyli Salvatore Volturi
Summary: Edward deja a Bella, pero antes de que ella pueda reaccionar cierto profesor de Hogwarts le revela la verdad, ella es la gemela de Harry James Potter Evans y la causante de que la mayor parte de la poblacion masculina esten enamorados, ¿Como ayudara Lyli/Bella a Harry? ¿El la aceptara? ¿Que pasaría si los Cullen se aparecen? Basado en L.N y E.P.D.A. Cambie el titulo y summary.
1. ¿No existo?

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Y en verdad se me adelantó. Estaba aparcado en el sitio de Charlie cuando llegué a la puerta de la casa. Esto era un mal indicio. En tal caso, no pensaba quedarse mucho rato. Sacudí la cabeza e inspiré hondo mientras intentaba hacer acopio de algo de valor.

Salió de su coche a la vez que yo del mío, se acercó y me recogió la mochila. Hasta aquí todo era normal. Pero la puso otra vez en el asiento, y eso se salía de lo habitual.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —propuso con una voz indiferente al tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

No contesté. No se me ocurrió la forma de protestar, aunque rápidamente supe que quería hacerlo. _Esto no me gusta, va mal, pero que muy mal,_repetía de continuo una voz dentro de mi mente.

Él no esperó una respuesta. Me condujo hacia el lado este del patio, donde lindaba con el bosque. Le seguí a regañadientes mientras intentaba superar el pavor y pensar algo, pero entonces me obligué a recordar que aquello era lo que pretendía: una oportunidad para aclarar las cosas. En ese caso, ¿por qué me inundaba el pánico?

Sólo habíamos caminado unos cuantos pasos por el espeso bosque cuando se detuvo. Apenas habíamos llegado al sendero, ya que todavía podía ver la casa. Era un simple paseo.

Edward se recostó en un árbol y me miró con expresión impasible.

—Está bien, hablemos —dije y sonó más valiente de lo que yo me sentía.

Inspiró profundamente.

—Bella, nos vamos.

Yo también inspiré profundamente. Era una opción aceptable, y pensé que ya estaba preparada, pero debía preguntarlo:

—¿Por qué ahora? Otro año...

—Bella, ha llegado el momento. De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo más podemos quedarnos en Forks? Carlisle apenas puede pasar por un treintañero y actualmente dice que tiene treinta y tres. Por mucho que queramos, pronto tendremos que empezar en otro lugar.

Su respuesta me confundió. Había pensado que el asunto de la marcha tenía que ver con dejar a su familia vivir en paz. ¿Por qué debíamos irnos nosotros si ellos se marchaban también? Le miré en un intento de entender lo que me quería decir.

Me devolvió la mirada con frialdad.

Con un acceso de náuseas, comprendí que le había malinterpretado.

—Cuando dices nosotros... —susurré.

—Me refiero a mí y a mi familia.

Cada palabra sonó separada y clara.

Sacudí la cabeza de un lado a otro mecánicamente, intentando aclararme. Esperó sin mostrar ningún signo de impaciencia. Me llevó unos minutos volver a estar en condiciones de hablar.

—Bien —dije—. Voy contigo.

—No puedes, Bella. El lugar adonde vamos... no es apropiado para ti.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés.

—No te convengo, Bella.

—No seas ridículo —quise sonar enfadada, pero sólo conseguí parecer suplicante—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Mi mundo no es para ti —repuso con tristeza.

—¡Lo que ha ocurrido con Jasper no ha sido nada, Edward, nada!

—Tienes razón —concedió él—. Era exactamente lo que se podía esperar.

—¡Lo prometiste! Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías...

—Siempre que fuera bueno para ti —me interrumpió para rectificarme.

—¡No! ¿Esto tiene que ver con mi alma, no? —grité, furiosa, mientras las palabras explotaban dentro de mí, aunque a pesar de todo seguían sonando como una súplica—. Carlisle me habló de eso y a mí no me importa, Edward. ¡No me importa! Puedes llevarte mi alma, porque no la quiero sin ti, ¡ya es tuya!

Respiró hondo una vez más y clavó la mirada ausente en el suelo durante un buen rato. Torció levemente los labios. Cuando levantó los ojos, me parecieron diferentes, mucho más duros, como si el oro líquido se hubiese congelado y vuelto sólido.

—Bella, no quiero que me acompañes —pronunció las palabras de forma concisa y precisa sin apartar los ojos fríos de mi rostro, observándome mientras yo comprendía lo que me decía en realidad.

Hubo una pausa durante la cual repetí esas palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces, tamizándolas para encontrar la verdad oculta detrás de ellas.

—¿Tú... no... me quieres? —intenté expulsar las palabras, confundida por el modo como sonaban, colocadas en ese orden.

—No.

Le miré, sin comprenderle aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento. Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara la palabra que había pronunciado.

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —me sorprendió lo tranquila y razonable que sonaba mi voz. Quizás se debía al aturdimiento. En realidad, no entendía lo que me había dicho. Seguía sin tener sentido.

Miró a lo lejos, entre los árboles, cuando volvió a hablar.

—En cierto modo, te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano —me miró de nuevo; ahora, sin duda, las facciones heladas de su rostro no eran humanas—. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho.

—No —contesté con un hilo de voz; empezaba a tomar conciencia de lo que ocurría y la comprensión fluía como ácido por mis venas—. No lo hagas.

Se limitó a observarme durante un instante, pero pude ver en sus ojos que mis palabras habían ido demasiado lejos. Sin embargo, él también lo había hecho.

—No me convienes, Bella.

Invirtió el sentido de sus primeras palabras, y no tenía réplica para eso. Bien sabía yo que no estaba a su altura, que no le convenía.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero volví a cerrarla. Aguardó con paciencia. Su rostro estaba desprovisto de cualquier tipo de emoción. Lo intenté de nuevo.

—Si... es eso lo que quieres.

Se limitó a asentir una sola vez.

Se me entumeció todo el cuerpo. No notaba nada por debajo del cuello.

—Me gustaría pedirte un favor, a pesar de todo, si no es demasiado —dijo.

Me pregunté qué vería en mi rostro para que el suyo se descompusiera al mirarme, pero logró controlar las facciones y recuperar la máscara de serenidad antes de que yo fuera capaz de descubrirlo.

—Lo que quieras —prometí, con la voz ligeramente más fuerte.

Sus ojos helados se derritieron mientras le miraba y el oro se convirtió una vez más en líquido fundido que se derramaba en los míos y me quemaba con una intensidad sobrecogedora.

—No hagas nada desesperado o estúpido —me ordenó, ahora sin mostrarse distante—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo?

Asentí sin fuerzas.

Sus ojos se enfriaron y volvió a mostrarse distante.

—Me refiero a Charlie, por supuesto, te necesita y has de cuidarte por él.

Asentí de nuevo.

—Lo haré —murmuré.

Él pareció relajarse, pero sólo un poco.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —dijo—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiese existido.

Las rodillas debieron de empezar a temblarme en ese momento porque de repente los árboles comenzaron a bambolearse. Oí el golpeteo de mi sangre más rápido de lo habitual detrás de las orejas. Su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana.

Sonrió con amabilidad.

—No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A vosotros, el tiempo os cura todas las heridas.

—¿Y tus recuerdos? —le pregunté. Mi voz sonó como si me hubiera atragantado, como si me estuviera asfixiando.

—Bueno —apenas dudó un segundo—. Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase... nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Sonrió una vez más, pero a pesar del aplomo exhibido, la alegría de los labios no le llegó a los ojos. Se alejó de mí un paso.

—Supongo que eso es todo. No te molestaremos más.

El plural captó mi atención, lo cual me sorprendió incluso a mí, ya que a juzgar por mi estado cualquiera hubiera creído que no me daba cuenta de nada.

_Alice no va a volver,_comprendí. No sé cómo me oyó, porque no llegué a pronunciar las palabras, pero pareció interpretarlas y negó lentamente con la cabeza sin perder de vista mi rostro.

—No. Los demás se han ido. Yo me he quedado para decirte adiós.

—¿Alice se ha ido? —mi voz mostraba incredulidad.

—Ella quería despedirse, pero la convencí de que una ruptura limpia sería mejor para ti.

Me sentía mareada y me costaba concentrarme. Sus palabras daban vueltas y más vueltas en mi cabeza. Pude oír la voz del médico del hospital de Phoenix, la pasada primavera, que decía mientras me enseñaba las placas de rayos X: _Es una fractura limpia, como bien puedes ver._Recorrió la imagen de mi hueso roto con el dedo. _Eso es bueno, así sanará antes y con más facilidad._

Procuré acompasar la respiración. Necesitaba concentrarme y hallar la forma de salir de aquella pesadilla.

—Adiós, Bella —dijo entonces con la misma voz suave, llena de calma.

—¡Espera! —espeté mientras intentaba alcanzarle, deseando que mis piernas adormecidas me permitieran avanzar.

Durante un momento creí que él también se acercaba, pero sus manos heladas se cerraron alrededor de mis muñecas y las inmovilizaron a mis costados. Se inclinó para acariciar ligeramente mi frente con los labios durante un segundo apenas perceptible. Se me cerraron los ojos.

—Cuídate mucho —sentí su frío hálito sobre la piel.

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando se levantó una ligera brisa artificial. Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo su partida.

Se había ido.

Le seguí, adentrándome en el corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de su paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez, pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, porque si dejaba de buscarle, todo habría acabado.

El amor, la vida, su sentido... todo se habría terminado.

Caminé y caminé. Perdí la noción del tiempo mientras me abría paso lentamente por la espesa maleza. Debieron de transcurrir horas, pero para mí apenas eran segundos. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, porque el bosque me parecía el mismo sin importar cuan lejos fuera. Empecé a temer que estuviera andando en círculos —después de todo, sería uno muy pequeño—, pero continué caminando. Tropezaba a menudo y también me caí varias veces conforme oscurecía cada vez más.

Al final, tropecé con algo, pero no supe dónde se me había trabado el pie al ser noche cerrada. Me caí y me quedé allí tendida. Rodé sobre un costado de forma que pudiera respirar y me acurruqué sobre los helechos húmedos.

Allí tumbada, tuve la sensación de que el tiempo transcurría más deprisa de lo que podía percibir. No recordaba cuántas horas habían pasado desde el anochecer. ¿Siempre reinaba semejante oscuridad de noche? Lo más normal sería que algún débil rayo de luna cruzara el manto de nubes y se filtrara entre las rendijas que dejaba el dosel de árboles hasta alcanzar el suelo...

Pero no esa noche. Esa noche el cielo estaba oscuro como boca de lobo. Es posible que fuera una noche sin luna al haber un eclipse, por ser luna nueva.

Luna nueva. Temblé, aunque no tenía frío.

Reinó la oscuridad durante mucho tiempo, hasta que oí que me llamaban.

Alguien gritaba mi nombre. Sonaba sordo, sofocado por la maleza mojada que me envolvía, pero no había duda de que era mi nombre. No identifiqué la voz. Pensé en responder, pero estaba aturdida y tardé mucho rato en llegar a la conclusión de que debía contestar. Para entonces, habían cesado las llamadas.

La lluvia me despertó poco después. No creía que hubiera llegado a dormirme de verdad. Simplemente, me había sumido en un sopor que me impedía pensar, y me aferraba a ese aturdimiento con todas mis fuerzas; gracias a él era incapaz de ser consciente de aquello que prefería ignorar.

La llovizna me molestaba un poco. Estaba helada. Dejé de abrazarme las piernas para cubrirme el rostro con los brazos.

Fue entonces cuando oí de nuevo la llamada. Esta vez sonaba más lejos y algunas veces parecía como si fueran muchas las voces que gritaban. Intenté respirar profundamente. Recordé que tenía que contestar, aunque dudaba que pudieran oírme. ¿Sería capaz de gritar lo bastante alto?

De pronto, percibí otro sonido, sorprendentemente cercano. Era una especie de olisqueo, un sonido animal, como de un animal grande. Me pregunté si debía sentir miedo. Claro que no, sólo aturdimiento. Nada importaba. Y el olisqueo desapareció.

No dejaba de llover y senda cómo el agua se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Intentaba reunir fuerzas para volver la cabeza cuando vi la luz.

Al principio sólo fue un tenue resplandor reflejado a lo lejos en los arbustos, pero se volvió más y más brillante hasta abarcar un espacio amplio, mucho más que el haz de luz de una linterna. La luminosidad impactó sobre el arbusto más cercano y me permitió atisbar que era un farol de propano, pero no vi nada más, porque el destello fue tan intenso que me deslumbró por un momento.

—Bella.

La voz grave denotaba que me había reconocido a pesar de que yo no la identificaba. No había pronunciado mi nombre con la incertidumbre de la búsqueda, sino con la certeza del hallazgo.

Alcé los ojos hacia el rostro sombrío que se hallaba sobre mí a una altura que se me antojó imposible. Era vagamente consciente de que el extraño me parecía tan alto porque mi cabeza aún estaba en el suelo.

—¿Te han herido?

Supe que las palabras tenían un significado, pero sólo podía mirar fijamente, desconcertada. Una vez que había llegado a ese punto, ¿qué importancia tenían los significados?

—Bella, me llamo Sam Uley.

El nombre no me resultaba nada familiar.

—Charlie me ha enviado a buscarte.

¿Charlie? Esto tocó una fibra en mi interior e intenté prestar atención a sus palabras. Charlie importaba, aunque nada más tuviera valor.

El hombre alto me tendió una mano. La miré, sin estar segura de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

Aquellos ojos negros me examinaron durante un momento y después se encogió de hombros. Me alzó del suelo y me tomó en brazos con un movimiento rápido y ágil.

Pendía de sus brazos desmadejada, sin vida, mientras él trotaba velozmente a través del bosque húmedo. En mi fuero interno sabía que debía estar asustada por el hecho de que un extraño me llevara a algún sitio, pero no quedaba en mi interior partícula alguna capaz de sentir miedo.

No me pareció que pasara mucho tiempo antes de que surgieran las luces y el profundo murmullo de muchas voces masculinas. Sam Uley frenó la marcha conforme nos acercábamos al jaleo.

—¡La tengo! —gritó con voz resonante.

El murmullo cesó y después volvió a elevarse con más intensidad. Un confuso remolino de rostros empezó a moverse a mi alrededor. La voz de Sam era la única que tenía algún sentido para mí entre todo ese caos, quizás porque mantenía el oído pegado contra su pecho.

—No, no creo que esté herida —le estaba diciendo a alguien—, pero no cesa de repetir: «Se ha ido».

¿De veras decía eso en voz alta? Me mordí el labio.

—Bella, cariño, ¿estás bien?

Esa era la única voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio, incluso distorsionada por la preocupación, como sonaba ahora.

—¿Charlie? —me oí extraña y débil.

—Estoy aquí, pequeña.

Sentí algo que cambiaba debajo de mí, seguido del olor a cuero de la chaqueta de comisario de mi padre. Charlie se tambaleó bajo mi peso.

—Quizás debería seguir sosteniéndola —sugirió Sam Uley.

—Ya la tengo —replicó Charlie, un poco sin aliento.

Caminó despacio y con dificultad. Deseaba decirle que me pusiera en el suelo y me dejara andar, pero no tenía aliento para hablar.

La gente que nos rodeaba llevaba luces por todas partes. Parecía como una procesión. O como un funeral. Cerré los ojos.

—Ya casi estamos en casa, cielo —murmuraba Charlie una y otra vez.

Abrí los ojos otra vez cuando sentí que se abría la puerta. Nos hallábamos en el porche de nuestra casa. El tal Sam, un hombre moreno y alto, sostenía la puerta abierta para que Charlie pudiera pasar al tiempo que mantenía un brazo extendido hacia nosotros, en previsión de que a Charlie le fallaran las fuerzas. Pero consiguió entrar en la casa y llevarme hasta el sofá del salón.

—Papá, estoy mojada de la cabeza a los pies —protesté sin energía.

—Eso no importa —su voz sonaba ronca y entonces empezó a hablar con alguien más—. Las mantas están en el armario que hay al final de las escaleras.

—¿Bella? —me llamó otra voz diferente. Miré al hombre de pelo café claro— ¿o era rubio?, la verdad no me importaba tan simplemente quería ver un cabello cobrizo y suave al tacto— que se inclinaba sobre mí y no lo reconocí.

—¿Quién es usted? —murmuré.

El hombre miro a Charlie, y este solo asintió.

—Bella, Tenemos algo que decirte — miro a Sam, quien no me había dado cuenta que seguía aquí, y este salió de la casa

—Bella, no soy tu padre, tu padre era mi primo su nombre era James Potter, y tu madre se llamaba Lily Evans—

No comprendía, el mundo en el que he vivido, mi identidad ¿no eran verdaderas?

¿Por qué me lo habían ocultado por tanto tiempo?

¡_18 años_!, viviendo una mentira

Luego el hombre continuo la historia.

—Y tampoco perteneces a este mundo, tu nombre verdadero es Kathlynn **_(Kathlain suena como Caroline)_** Lilian Evans Potter, yo soy tu padrino Remus Lupin—dijo y Pa…Charlie me entrego unos papeles

Que en efecto, era mi certificado de nacimiento

**Nombre:**Kathlynn Lilian Evans Potter

**Fecha de nacimiento:**31 de Julio 1991**(recuerden que Twilight salió en 2005)**

**Descripción:**** Cabello rojo y ojos café claro**

**Padres:**** James Potter y Lily Evans**

No leí lo demás porque ya imaginaba mi reacción si leía lo demás.

—Tengo 13 años, pero como no me veo como una niña— Es curioso el enterarte de que eres una niña en vez de una adulta

—Así es, preciosa —contestó— Es por lo siguiente, tu no perteneces al mundo humano perteneces al mundo de los hechiceros.

— ¿Por qué…?— no me dejaron terminar

—Por que te ocultamos 13 años de tu vida, y decidimos a parecer ahora, ¿es eso? — dijo el tal Remus

—Bueno la respuesta es que el mundo mágico, ni para ti ni para tu gemelo era seguro— dijo Charlie

—¿Gemelo, tengo un gemelo? — pregunte

Que sorpresa, tener un gemelo, y a penas enterarte, creo que si debí de haber leído lo demás.

—Sí, su nombre es Harry James Potter Evans— dijo el castaño

Después saco un envase, y me lo dio.

—¿Qué es esto? —dije admirando la botella Revocatas potionatus.

—Bébela, te mostrara como eres en verdad— dijo Charlie

—Sabe asquerosa— dije cuando la bebí entera

Después de unos 15 minutos me dieron un espejo…. Supongo que la poción o lo que sea que era esa cosa hizo su efecto

Mi cabello ya no era caoba, era rojo oscuro, largo y espeso.

Mi frente estaba marcada por una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Esta cicatriz me hizo recordar la mordedura que James me dio en Phoenix, observe mi muñeca y no estaba...

Mis ojos café claro con un poco de oscuro en los bordes, muy bonitos, bueno eso es una de las únicas cosas que tenía en común con mi antiguo yo.

—Vaya, soy muy bonita— dije después de verme ¿también cambie mi forma de ser?

—Eres igual que tu madre, pero con los ojos de tu padre— dijo Remus

—Gracias, es un honor ser nombrada como una mujer como ella— dije con acento ¿británico?

¿Dónde está mi sonrojo? si me hubieran hecho un cumplido estaría totalmente roja, y ahora ya no soy tímida…

-Charlie, es hora de irnos, y tu también debes de tomar la pócima- dijo Remus entregándole otra pócima

La tomo, y cambio tenía el pelo negro, ojos azules, y creció unos centímetros…

Me sentía confusa, ya que esto se supone que no existe…

"_En ese caso Edward que es un vampiro tampoco existe, tonta"_

—¿Como te llamamos ahora, Kath o Lyli? ¿O quisieras seguir utilizando el apodo de "Bella"?— dijo Charlie

—Lyli— dije parándome del sillón

"Hechiceros" no podía dejar de imaginarme esas túnicas que en las películas utilizaban, sentí que algo cambiaba en mi…

Mire hacia abajo y…

Qué extraño juraría que traía unos vaqueros y una blusa, y ahora traigo una túnica negra, y un uniforme como si ya estuviera en un colegio y me dejaran utilizar una túnica.

—Qué extraño— dije

—No, no es extraño tan simplemente cambiaste tu ropa con magia— dijo Remus

—Y ¿él lo sabe? — pregunte

—¿Quién?... Harry, no, no lo sabe era mas seguro si ninguno sabia de la existencia del otro—dijo Charlie

—Oh—fue mi brillante respuesta

—No iremos al final de este mes— dijo Charlie

Yo asentí, todavía un poco aturdida por todo lo que había pasado hoy.

Subí las escaleras y me recosté en mi cama, estaba tan agotada y confundida, así que decidí dejarme caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

~Travesura realizada~


	2. Recuerdos y El error de tía Marge

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Cuando Harry bajó a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, se encontró a los tres Dursley ya sentados a la mesa de la cocina. Veían la televisión en un aparato nuevo, un regalo que le habían hecho a Dudley al volver a casa después de terminar el curso, porque se había quejado a gritos del largo camino que tenía que recorrer desde el frigorífico a la tele de la salita. Dudley se había pasado la mayor parte del verano en la cocina, con los ojos de cerdito fijos en la pantalla y sus cinco papadas temblando mientras engullía sin parar.

Harry se sentó entre Dudley y tío Vernon, un hombre corpulento, robusto, que tenía el cuello corto y un enorme bigote. Lejos de desearle a Harry un feliz cumpleaños, ninguno de los Dursley dio muestra alguna de haberse percata do de que Harry acababa de entrar en la cocina, pero él es taba demasiado acostumbrado para ofenderse. Se sirvió una tostada y miró al presentador de televisión, que informaba sobre un recluso fugado.

«Tenemos que advertir a los telespectadores de que Black va armado y es muy peligroso. Se ha puesto a disposición del público un teléfono con línea directa para que cual quiera que lo vea pueda denunciarlo.»

—No hace falta que nos digan que no es un buen tipo —resopló tío Vernon echando un vistazo al fugitivo por encima del periódico—. ¡Fijaos qué pinta, vago asqueroso! ¡Fijaos qué pelo!

Lanzó una mirada de asco hacia donde estaba Harry, cuyo pelo desordenado había sido motivo de muchos enfados de tío Vernon. Sin embargo, comparado con el hombre de la televisión, cuya cara demacrada aparecía circundada por una revuelta cabellera que le llegaba hasta los codos, Harry parecía muy bien arreglado.

Volvió a aparecer el presentador.

«El ministro de Agricultura y Pesca anunciará hoy

—¡Un momento! —ladró tío Vernon, mirando furioso al presentador—. ¡No nos has dicho de dónde se ha escapado ese enfermo! ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¡Ese lunático podría estar acercándose ahora mismo por la calle!

Tía Petunia, que era huesuda y tenía cara de caballo, se dio la vuelta y escudriñó atentamente por la ventana de la cocina. Harry sabía que a tía Petunia le habría encantado llamar a aquel teléfono directo. Era la mujer más entrometida del mundo, y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo espiando a sus vecinos, que eran aburridísimos y muy respetuosos con las normas.

—¡Cuándo aprenderán —dijo tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con su puño grande y amoratado— que la horca es la única manera de tratar a esa gente!

—Muy cierto —dijo tía Petunia, que seguía espiando las judías verdes del vecino.

Tío Vernon apuró la taza de té, miró el reloj y añadió:

—Tengo que marcharme. El tren de Marge llega a las diez.

Harry, cuya cabeza seguía en la habitación con el equipo de mantenimiento de escobas voladoras, volvió de golpe a la realidad.

—¿Tía Marge? —barbotó—. No... no vendrá aquí, ¿verdad?

Tía Marge era la hermana de tío Vernon. Aunque no era pariente consanguíneo de Harry (cuya madre era hermana de tía Petunia), desde siempre lo habían obligado a llamarla «tía». Tía Marge vivía en el campo, en una casa con un gran jardín donde criaba bulldogs. No iba con frecuencia a Privet Drive porque no soportaba estar lejos de sus queridos perros, pero sus visitas habían quedado vívidamente grabadas en la mente de Harry.

En la fiesta que celebró Dudley al cumplir cinco años, tía Marge golpeó a Harry en las espinillas con el bastón para impedir que ganara a Dudley en el juego de las estatuas musicales. Unos años después, por Navidad, apareció con un robot automático para Dudley y una caja de galletas de perro para Harry. En su última visita, el año anterior a su ingreso en Hogwarts, Harry le había pisado una pata sin querer a su perro favorito. _Ripper_persiguió a Harry, obligándole a salir al jardín y a subirse a un árbol, y tía Marge no había querido llamar al perro hasta pasada la medianoche. El recuerdo de aquel incidente todavía hacía llorar a Dudley de la risa.

—Marge pasará aquí una semana —gruñó tío Vernon—. Y ya que hablamos de esto —y señaló a Harry con un dedo amenazador—, quiero dejar claras algunas cosas antes de ir a recogerla.

Dudley sonrió y apartó la vista de la tele. Su entretenimiento favorito era contemplar a Harry cuando tío Vernon lo reprendía.

—Primero —gruñó tío Vernon—, usarás un lenguaje educado cuando te dirijas a tía Marge.

—De acuerdo —contestó Harry con resentimiento—, si ella lo usa también conmigo.

—Segundo —prosiguió el tío Vernon, como si no hubiera oído la puntualización de Harry—: como Marge no sabe nada de tu anormalidad, no quiero ninguna exhibición extraña mientras esté aquí. Compórtate, ¿entendido?

—Me comportaré si ella se comporta —contestó Harry apretando los dientes.

—Y tercero —siguió tío Vernon, casi cerrando los ojos pequeños y mezquinos, en medio de su rostro colorado—: le hemos dicho a Marge que acudes al Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables.

—¿Qué? —gritó Harry.

—Y eso es lo que dirás tú también, si no quieres tener problemas —soltó tío Vernon.

Harry permaneció sentado en su sitio, con la cara blanca de ira, mirando a tío Vernon, casi incapaz de creer lo que oía. Que tía Marge se presentase para pasar toda una semana era el peor regalo de cumpleaños que los Dursley le habían hecho nunca, incluido el par de calcetines viejos de tío Vernon.

—Bueno, Petunia —dijo tío Vernon, levantándose con dificultad—, me marcho a la estación. ¿Quieres venir; Dudders?

—No —respondió Dudley, que había vuelto a fijarse en la tele en cuanto tío Vernon acabó de reprender a Harry

—Duddy tiene que ponerse elegante para recibir a su tía —dijo tía Petunia alisando el espeso pelo rubio de Dudley—. Mamá le ha comprado una preciosa pajarita nueva.

Tío Vernon dio a Dudley una palmadita en su hombro porcino.

—Vuelvo enseguida —dijo, y salió de la cocina. Harry, que había quedado en una especie de trance causado por el terror; tuvo de repente una idea. Dejó la tostada, se puso de pie rápidamente y siguió a tío Vernon hasta la puerta.

Tío Vernon se ponía la chaqueta que usaba para conducir:

—No te voy a llevar —gruñó, volviéndose hacia Harry; que lo estaba mirando.

—Como si yo quisiera ir —repuso Harry—. Quiero pedirte algo. —Tío Vernon lo miró con suspicacia—. A los de tercero, en Hog... en mi colegio, a veces los dejan ir al pueblo.

—¿Y qué? —le soltó tío Vernon, cogiendo las llaves de un gancho que había junto a la puerta.

—Necesito que me firmes la autorización —dijo Harry apresuradamente.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? —preguntó tío Vernon con desdén.

—Bueno —repuso Harry, eligiendo cuidadosamente las palabras—, será difícil simular ante tía Marge que voy a ese Centro... ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¡Centro de Seguridad San Bruto para Delincuentes Juveniles Incurables! —bramó tío Vernon.

Y a Harry le encantó percibir una nota de terror en la voz de tío Vernon.

—Ajá —dijo Harry mirando a tío Vernon a la cara, tranquilo—. Es demasiado largo para recordarlo. Tendré que decirlo de manera convincente, ¿no? ¿Qué pasaría si me equivocara?

—Te lo haría recordar a golpes —rugió tío Vernon, abalanzándose contra Harry con el puño en alto. Pero Harry no retrocedió.

—Eso no le hará olvidar a tía Marge lo que yo le haya dicho —dijo Harry en tono serio.

Tío Vernon se detuvo con el puño aún levantado y el rostro desagradablemente amoratado.

—Pero si firmas la autorización, te juro que recordaré el colegio al que se supone que voy, y que actuaré como un mug... como una persona normal, y todo eso.

Harry vio que tío Vernon meditaba lo que le acababa de decir; aunque enseñaba los dientes, y le palpitaba la vena de la sien.

—De acuerdo —atajó de manera brusca—, te vigilaré muy atentamente durante la estancia de Marge. Si al final te has sabido comportar y no has desmentido la historia, firmaré esa cochina autorización.

Dio media vuelta, abrió la puerta de la casa y la cerró con un golpe tan fuerte que se cayó uno de los cristales de arriba.

Harry no volvió a la cocina. Regresó por las escaleras a su habitación. Si tenía que obrar como un auténtico muggle, mejor empezar en aquel momento. Muy despacio y con tristeza, fue recogiendo todos los regalos y tarjetas de cumpleaños y los escondió debajo de la tabla suelta, junto con sus deberes. Se dirigió a la jaula de _Hedwig_. Parecía que _Errol_se había recuperado. _Hedwig_y él estaban dormidos, con la cabeza bajo el ala. Suspiró. Los despertó con un golpecito.

—_Hedwig_—dijo un poco triste—, tendrás que desaparecer una semana. Vete con _Errol_. Ron cuidará de ti. Voy a escribirle una nota para darle una explicación. Y no me mires así.

_Hedwig_lo miraba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, con reproche.

—No es culpa mía. No hay otra manera de que me permitan visitar Hogsmeade con Ron y Hermione.

Diez minutos más tarde, _Errol_y _Hedwig_(ésta con una nota para Ron atada a la pata) salieron por la ventana y volaron hasta perderse de vista. Harry, muy triste, cogió la jaula y la escondió en el armario.

Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para entristecerse. Enseguida tía Petunia le empezó a gritar para que bajara y se preparase para recibir a la invitada.

—¡Péinate bien! —le dijo imperiosamente tía Petunia en cuanto llegó al vestíbulo.

Harry no entendía por qué tenía que aplastarse el pelo contra el cuero cabelludo. A tía Marge le encantaba criticarle, así que cuanto menos se arreglara, más contenta estaría ella.

Oyó crujir la gravilla bajo las ruedas del coche de tío Vernon. Luego, los golpes de las puertas del coche y pasos por el camino del jardín.

—¡Abre la puerta! —susurró tía Petunia a Harry

Harry abrió la puerta con un sentimiento de pesadumbre.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba tía Marge. Se parecía mucho a tío Vernon: era grande, robusta y tenía la cara colorada. Incluso tenía bigote, aunque no tan poblado como el de tío Vernon. En una mano llevaba una maleta enorme; y de bajo de la otra se hallaba un perro viejo y con malas pulgas.

—¿Dónde está mi Dudders? —rugió tía Marge—. ¿Dónde está mi sobrinito querido?

Dudley se acercó andando como un pato, con el pelo rubio totalmente pegado al gordo cráneo y una pajarita que apenas se veía debajo de las múltiples papadas. Tía Marge tiró la maleta contra el estómago de Harry (y le cortó la respiración), estrechó a Dudley fuertemente con un solo brazo, y le plantó en la mejilla un beso sonoro.

Harry sabía bien que Dudley soportaba los abrazos de tía Marge sólo porque le pagaba muy bien por ello, y con toda seguridad, al separarse después del abrazo, Dudley encontraría un billete de veinte libras en el interior de su manaza.

—¡Petunia! —gritó tía Marge pasando junto a Harry sin mirarlo, como si fuera un perchero.

Tía Marge y tía Petunia se dieron un beso, o más bien tía Marge golpeó con su prominente mandíbula el huesudo pómulo de tía Petunia.

Entró tío Vernon sonriendo jovialmente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Un té, Marge? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué tomará _Ripper_?

_—Ripper_sorberá el té que se me derrame en el plato —dijo tía Marge mientras entraban todos en tropel en la cocina, dejando a Harry solo en el vestíbulo con la maleta. Pero Harry no lo lamentó; cualquier cosa era mejor que estar con tía Marge. Subió la maleta por las escaleras hasta la habitación de invitados lo más despacio que pudo.

Cuando regresó a la cocina, a tía Marge le habían servido té y pastel de frutas, y _Ripper_lamía té en un rincón, haciendo mucho ruido. Harry notó que tía Petunia se estremecía al ver a _Ripper_manchando el suelo de té y babas. Tía Petunia odiaba a los animales.

—¿Has dejado a alguien al cuidado de los otros perros, Marge? —inquirió tío Vernon.

—El coronel Fubster los cuida —dijo tía Marge con voz de trueno—. Está jubilado. Le viene bien tener algo que hacer. Pero no podría dejar al viejo y pobre _Ripper_. ¡Sufre tanto si no está conmigo...!

_Ripper_volvió a gruñir cuando se sentó Harry. Tía Marge se fijó en él por primera vez.

—Conque todavía estás por aquí, ¿eh? —bramó.

—Sí —respondió Harry

—No digas sí en ese tono maleducado —gruñó tía Marge—. Demasiado bien te tratan Vernon y Petunia teniéndote aquí con ellos. Yo en su lugar no lo hubiera hecho. Si te hubieran abandonado a la puerta de mi casa te habría enviado directamente al orfanato.

Harry estuvo a punto de decir que hubiera preferido un orfanato a vivir con los Dursley, pero se contuvo al recordar la autorización para ir a Hogsmeade. Se le dibujó en la cara una triste sonrisa.

—¡No pongas esa cara! —rugió tía Marge—. Ya veo que no has mejorado desde la última vez que te vi. Esperaba que el colegio te hubiera enseñado modales. —Tomó un largo sorbo de té, se limpió el bigote y preguntó—: ¿Adónde me has dicho que lo enviáis, Vernon?

—Al colegio San Bruto —dijo con prontitud tío Vernon—. Es una institución de primera categoría para casos desesperados.

—Bien —dijo tía Marge—. ¿Utilizan la vara en San Bruto, chico? —dijo, orientando la boca hacia el otro lado de la mesa.

—Bueeenooo...

Tío Vernon asentía detrás de tía Marge.

—Sí —dijo Harry, y luego, pensando que era mejor hacer las cosas bien, añadió—: sin parar.

—Excelente —dijo tía Marge—. No comprendo esas ñoñerías de no pegar a los que se lo merecen. Una buena paliza es lo que haría falta en el noventa y nueve por ciento de los casos. ¿Te han sacudido con frecuencia?

—Ya lo creo —respondió Harry—, muchísimas veces.

Tía Marge arrugó el entrecejo.

—Sigue sin gustarme tu tono, muchacho. Si puedes hablar tan tranquilamente de los azotes que te dan, es que no te sacuden bastante fuerte. Petunia, yo en tu lugar escribiría. Explica con claridad que con este chico admites la utilización de los métodos más enérgicos.

Tal vez a tío Vernon le preocupara que Harry pudiera olvidar el trato que acababan de hacer; de cualquier forma, cambió abruptamente de tema:

—¿Has oído las noticias esta mañana, Marge? ¿Qué te parece lo de ese preso que ha escapado?

Con tía Marge en casa, Harry empezaba a echar de menos la vida en el número 4 de Privet Drive tal como era antes de su aparición. Tío Vernon y tía Petunia solían preferir que Harry se perdiera de vista, cosa que ponía a Harry la mar de contento. Tía Marge, por el contrario, quería tener a Harry continuamente vigilado, para poder lanzar sugerencias encaminadas a mejorar su comportamiento. A ella le encantaba comparar a Harry con Dudley, y le producía un placer especial entregarle a éste regalos caros mientras fulminaba a Harry con la mirada, como si quisiera que Harry se atreviera a preguntar por qué no le daba nada a él. No dejaba de lanzar indirectas sobre los defectos de Harry.

—No debes culparte por cómo ha salido el chico, Vernon —dijo el tercer día, a la hora de la comida—. Si está podrido por dentro, no hay nada que hacer.

Harry intentaba pensar en la comida, pero le temblaban las manos y el rostro le ardía de ira.

«Tengo que recordar la autorización, tengo que pensar en Hogsmeade, no debo decir nada, no debo levantarme.»

Tía Marge alargó el brazo para coger la copa de vino.

—Es una de las normas básicas de la crianza, se ve claramente en los perros: de tal palo, tal astilla.

En aquel momento estalló la copa de vino que tía Marge tenía en la mano. En todas direcciones salieron volando fragmentos de cristal, y tía Marge parpadeó y farfulló algo. De su cara grande y encarnada caían gotas de vino.

—¡Marge! —chilló tía Petunia—. ¡Marge!, ¿te encuentras bien?

—No te preocupes —gruñó tía Marge secándose la cara con la servilleta—. Debo de haber apretado la copa demasiado fuerte. Me pasó lo mismo el otro día, en casa del coronel Fubster. No tiene importancia, Petunia, es que cojo las cosas con demasiada fuerza...

Pero tanto tía Petunia como tío Vernon miraban a Harry suspicazmente, de forma que éste decidió quedarse sin tomar el pudín y levantarse de la mesa lo antes posible.

Se apoyó en la pared del vestíbulo, respirando hondo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no perdía el control de aquella manera, haciendo estallar algo. No podía permitirse que aquello se repitiera. La autorización para ir a Hogsmeade no era lo único que estaba en juego... Si continuaba así, tendría problemas con el Ministerio de Magia.

Harry era todavía un brujo menor de edad y tenía prohibido por la legislación del mundo mágico hacer magia fuera del colegio. Su expediente no estaba completamente limpio. El verano anterior le habían enviado una amonestación oficial en la que se decía claramente que si el Ministerio volvía a tener constancia de que se empleaba la magia en Privet Drive, expulsarían a Harry del colegio.

Oyó a los Dursley levantarse de la mesa y se apresuró a desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Harry soportó los tres días siguientes obligándose a pensar en el _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora_cada vez que tía Marge se metía con él. El truco funcionó bastante bien, aunque debía de darle aspecto de atontado y tía Marge había empezado a decir que era subnormal.

Por fin llegó la última noche que había de pasar tía Marge en la casa. Tía Petunia preparó una cena por todo lo alto y tío Vernon descorchó varias botellas de vino. Tomaron la sopa y el salmón sin hacer ninguna referencia a los defectos de Harry; durante el pastel de merengue de limón, tío Vernon aburrió a todos con un largo discurso sobre Grunnings, la empresa de taladros para la que trabajaba; luego tía Petunia preparó café y tío Vernon sacó una botella de brandy.

—¿Puedo tentarte, Marge?

Tía Marge había bebido ya bastante vino. Su rostro grande estaba muy colorado.

—Sólo un poquito —dijo con una sonrisita—. Bueno, un poquito más... un poco mas... ya vale.

Dudley se comía su cuarta ración de pastel. Tía Petunia sorbía el café con el dedo meñique estirado. Harry habría querido subir a su habitación, pero tropezó con los ojos pequeños e iracundos de tío Vernon y supo que debía que darse allí.

—¡Aaah! —dijo tía Marge lamiéndose los labios y dejando la copa vacía en la mesa—. Una comilona estupenda, Petunia. Por las noches me contento con cualquier frito. Con doce perros que cuidar... —Eructó a sus anchas y se dio una palmada en la voluminosa barriga—. Perdón. Pero me gusta ver a un buen mozo —prosiguió guiñándole el ojo a Dudley—. Serás un hombre de buen tamaño, Dudders, como tu padre. Sí, tomaré una gota más de brandy, Vernon... En cuanto a éste...

Señaló a Harry con la cabeza. El muchacho sintió que se le encogía el estómago.

«El manual», pensó con rapidez.

—Éste no tiene buena planta, ha salido pequeñajo. Pasa también con los perros. El año pasado tuve que pedirle al coronel Fubster que asfixiara a uno, porque era raquítico. Débil. De mala raza.

Harry intentó recordar la página 12 de su libro: «Encantamiento para los que van al revés.»

—Como decía el otro día, todo se hereda. La mala sangre prevalece. No digo nada contra tu familia, Petunia. —Con su mano de pala dio una palmadita sobre la mano huesuda de tía Petunia—. Pero tu hermana era la oveja negra. Siempre hay alguna, hasta en las mejores familias. Y se escapó con un gandul. Aquí tenemos el resultado.

Harry miraba su plato, sintiendo un extraño zumbido en los oídos. «Sujétese la escoba por el palo.» No podía recordar cómo seguía. La voz de tía Marge parecía perforar su cabeza como un taladro de tío Vernon.

—Ese Potter —dijo tía Marge en voz alta, cogiendo la botella de brandy y vertiendo más en su copa y en el mantel—, nunca me dijisteis a qué se dedicaba.

Tío Vernon y tía Petunia estaban completamente tensos. Incluso Dudley había retirado los ojos del pastel y miraba a sus padres boquiabierto.

—No... no trabajaba —dijo tío Vernon, mirando a Harry de reojo—. Estaba parado.

—¡Lo que me imaginaba! —comentó tía Marge echándose un buen trago de brandy y limpiándose la barbilla con la manga—. Un inútil, un vago y un gorrón que...

—No era nada de eso —interrumpió Harry de repente. Todos se callaron. Harry temblaba de arriba abajo. Nunca había estado tan enfadado.

—¡MÁS BRANDY! —gritó tío Vernon, que se había puesto pálido. Vació la botella en la copa de tía Marge—. Tú, chico —gruñó a Harry—, vete a la cama.

—No, Vernon —dijo entre hipidos tía Marge, levantando una mano. Fijó en los de Harry sus ojos pequeños y enrojecidos—. Sigue, muchacho, sigue. Conque estás orgulloso de tus padres, ¿eh? Van y se matan en un accidente de coche... borrachos, me imagino...

—No murieron en ningún accidente de coche —repuso Harry, que sin darse cuenta se había levantado.

—¡Murieron en un accidente de coche, sucio embustero, y te dejaron para que fueras una carga para tus decentes y trabajadores tíos! —gritó tía Marge, inflándose de ira—. Eres un niño insolente, desagradecido y...

Pero tía Marge se cortó en seco. Por un momento fue como si le faltasen las palabras. Se hinchaba con una ira in descriptible... Pero la hinchazón no se detenía. Su gran cara encarnada comenzó a aumentar de tamaño. Se le agranda ron los pequeños ojos y la boca se le estiró tanto que no podía hablar. Al cabo de un instante, saltaron varios botones de su chaqueta de mezclilla y golpearon en las paredes... Se inflaba como un globo monstruoso. El estómago se expandió y re ventó la cintura de la falda de mezclilla. Los dedos se le pusieron como morcillas...

—¡MARGE! —gritaron a la vez tío Vernon y tía Petunia, cuando el cuerpo de tía Marge comenzó a elevarse de la silla hacia el techo. Estaba completamente redonda, como un in menso globo con ojos de cerdito. Ascendía emitiendo leves ruidos como de estallidos. _Ripper_entró en la habitación ladrando sin parar.

—¡NOOOOOOO!

Tío Vernon cogió a Marge por un pie y trató de bajarla, pero faltó poco para que se elevara también con ella. Un instante después, _Ripper_dio un salto y hundió los colmillos en la pierna de tío Vernon.

Harry salió corriendo del comedor, antes de que nadie lo pudiera detener; y se dirigió al armario que había debajo de las escaleras. Por arte de magia, la puerta del arma rio se abrió de golpe cuando llegó ante ella. En unos segundos arrastró el baúl hasta la puerta de la casa. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, se echó bajo la cama, levantó la tabla suelta y sacó la funda de almohada llena de libros y regalos de cumpleaños. Salió de debajo de la cama, cogió la jaula vacía de _Hedwig_, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó al baúl en el instante en que tío Vernon salía del comedor con la pernera del pantalón hecha jirones.

—¡VEN AQUÍ! —bramó—. ¡REGRESA Y ARREGLA LO QUE HAS HECHO!

Pero una rabia imprudente se había apoderado de Harry. Abrió el baúl de una patada, sacó la varita y apuntó con ella a tío Vernon.

—Tía Marge se lo merecía —dijo Harry jadeando—. Se merecía lo que le ha pasado. No te acerques.

Tentó a sus espaldas buscando el tirador de la puerta.

—Me voy —añadió—. Ya he tenido bastante.

Momentos después arrastraba el pesado baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig_debajo del brazo, por la oscura y silenciosa calle.

...

_"Tranquila, respira hondo fue solo un sueño"_ se decía Lyli/Bella una y otra vez

Ya no gritaba con sus pesadillas, ahora solo se levantaba de golpe y respiraba hasta volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero este sueño había sido demasiado diferente, como si ella viera a través de los ojos de Harry.

Se fijo en el reloj y vio que eran muy apenas las 2:00 a.m. cogió un libro al azar y comenzó a leerlo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Edward se había ido y ella había continuado con su vida, y estaba feliz de que Alice no pudiera verla.

Básicamente estaba feliz de que por fin iba a ver a su verdadera familia, pero...

Nadie dijo que no sufriera, aunque Lyli trataba de aparentar felicidad con tan solo verla a los ojos notabas lo triste que se sentía, y entre tantos recuerdos... ¿quién no se sentiría así?...

_*Flashback*_

_—Carlisle, Esme, os presento a Bella._

_—Sé bienvenida, Bella._

_El paso de Carlisle fue comedido y cuidadoso cuando se acercó a mí. Alzó una mano con timidez y me adelanté un paso para estrechársela._

_—Me alegro de volver a verle, doctor Cullen._

_—Llámame Carlisle, por favor._

_Le sonreí de oreja a oreja con una repentina confianza que me sorprendió. Noté el alivio de Edward, que seguía a mi lado._

_Esme sonrió y avanzó un paso para alcanzar mi mano. El apretón de su fría mano, dura como la piedra, era tal y como yo esperaba._

_—Me alegro mucho de conocerte —dijo con sinceridad._

_—Gracias. Yo también me alegro._

_Y ahí estaba yo. Era como encontrarse formando parte de un cuento de hadas... Blancanieves en carne y hueso._

_—¿Dónde están Alice y Jasper? —preguntó Edward, pero nadie tuvo ocasión de responder, ya que ambos aparecieron en ese momento en lo alto de las amplias escaleras._

_—¡Hola, Edward! —le saludó Alice con entusiasmo._

_Echó a correr escaleras abajo, una centella de pelo oscuro y tez nívea, que llegó para detenerse delante de mí repentinamente y con elegancia. Esme y Carlisle le lanzaron sendas miradas de aviso, pero a mí me agradó. Después de todo, eso era natural para ella._

_—Hola, Bella —dijo Alice y se adelantó para darme un beso en la mejilla._

_Si Carlisle y Esme habían parecido antes muy cautos, ahora se mostraron estupefactos. Mis ojos también reflejaban esa sorpresa, pero al mismo tiempo me complacía mucho que ella pareciera aceptarme por completo. Me sorprendió percatarme de que Edward, a mi lado, se ponía rígido. Le miré, pero su expresión era inescrutable._

_—Hueles bien —me alabó, para mi enorme vergüenza—, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta._

_Nadie más parecía saber qué decir cuando Jasper se presentó allí, alto, leonino. Sentí una sensación de alivio y de repente me encontré muy a gusto a pesar del sitio en que me hallaba. Edward miró fijamente a Jasper y enarcó una ceja. Entonces recordé lo que éste era capaz de hacer._

_—Hola, Bella —me saludó Jasper._

_Mantuvo la distancia y no me ofreció la mano para que la estrechara, pero era imposible sentirse incómodo cerca de él._

_—Hola, Jasper —le sonreí con timidez, y luego a los demás, antes de añadir como fórmula de cortesía—Me alegro de conoceros a todos... Tenéis una casa preciosa._

_—Gracias —contestó Esme—. Estarnos encantados de que hayas venido._

_Me habló con sentimiento, y me di cuenta de que pensaba que yo era valiente._

_También caí en la cuenta de que no se veía por ninguna parte a Rosalie y a Emmett. Recordé entonces la negativa demasiado inocente de Edward cuando le pregunté si no les agradaba a todos._

_La expresión de Carlisle me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos. Miraba a Edward de forma significativa con gran intensidad. Vi a Edward asentir una vez con el rabillo del ojo._

_Miré hacia otro lado, intentando ser amable, y mis ojos vagaron de nuevo hacia el hermoso instrumento que había sobre la tarima al lado de la puerta. Súbitamente recordé una fantasía de mi niñez, según la cual, compraría un gran piano de cola a mi madre si alguna vez me tocaba la lotería. No era una buena pianista, sólo tocaba para sí misma en nuestro piano de segunda mano, pero a mí me encantaba verla tocar. Se la veía feliz, absorta, entonces me parecía un ser nuevo y misterioso, alguien diferente a la persona a quien daba por hecho que conocía. Me hizo tomar clases, por supuesto, pero, como la mayoría de los niños, lloriqueé hasta conseguir que dejara de llevarme._

_Esa tarde fue maravillosa, al final cuando Edward vino a dejarme a casa le pregunte sobre que fue lo que Carlisle le dijo... pero todo lo que obtuve fue un silencio sepulcral_

_—Y no me la vas a explicar, ¿verdad?_

_Se produjo un momento de comunicación sin palabras entre nosotros. Edward comprendió que yo sabía que me ocultaba algo y yo que no me lo iba a revelar. Ahora, no._

Se rindió, por más que trataba de concentrarse en el libro que estaba sosteniendo, _Manual de mantenimiento de la escoba voladora,_no podía seguía pensando y recordando a Edward y a Los Cullen...

Después dejo que esos recuerdos quedaran de lado e inicio a pensar en otras cosas, ¿Como seria su hermano? ¿La aceptaría? ¿La protegería? ¿Harían todas esas cosas que se supone que los hermanos hacen? Como jugar al Quidditch...

En tan poco tiempo se había dado cuenta de que su deporte mágico favorito era el Quidditch, y que el claro de Edward y ella era perfecto para practicar, incluso tenía una Nimbus 2.000., la cual fue regalo de Tío Remus (Como así lo llama).

_"Solo espero que nadie se parezca a Edward o se llame igual que Edward, eso sería el colmo" pensó_

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

**_Ta da..._**

**_¿Les gusto este capitulo?_**

**_Si es que si, diganmelo en un Review._**

**_Si es que no, diganme en un Review que debo de hacer para mejorar._**

**_En Fin..._**

**_HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS NUMERO 12! HOY 22/01/13 CUMPLO OFICIALMENTE 12 AÑOS!_**

**_Y me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar debido a que estoy estudiando para el examen de Olimpiada del Conocimiento Infantil, y el premio es una beca, y yo quier ganarla._**

**_Las rosas son rojas_**

**_El cielo es azul_**

**_Y yo no puedo ser ningun color_**

**_Soy Bella_**

**_Soy Hermione_**

**_Y yo no puedo ser ninguna de ellas..._**

**_Hasta la próxima mis amadas lectoras_**


	3. El autobus noctambulo y Romeo y Julieta

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Después de alejarse varias calles, se dejó caer sobre un muro bajo de la calle Magnolia, jadeando a causa del esfuerzo. Se quedó sentado, inmóvil, todavía furioso, escuchando los lati dos acelerados del corazón. Pero después de estar diez minu tos solo en la oscura calle, le sobrecogió una nueva emoción: el pánico. De cualquier manera que lo mirara, nunca se había encontrado en peor apuro. Estaba abandonado a su suerte y totalmente solo en el sombrío mundo muggle, sin ningún lu gar al que ir. Y lo peor de todo era que acababa de utilizar la magia de forma seria, lo que implicaba, con toda seguridad, que sería expulsado de Hogwarts. Había infringido tan gra vemente el Decreto para la moderada limitación de la bruje ría en menores de edad que estaba sorprendido de que los representantes del Ministerio de Magia no se hubieran pre sentado ya para llevárselo.

Le dio un escalofrío. Miró a ambos lados de la calle Mag nolia. ¿Qué le sucedería? ¿Lo detendrían o lo expulsarían del mundo mágico? Pensó en Ron y Hermione, y aún se entriste ció más. Harry estaba seguro de que, delincuente o no, Ron y Hermione querrían ayudarlo, pero ambos estaban en el ex tranjero, y como _Hedwig _se había ido, no tenía forma de co municarse con ellos.

Tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Le quedaba algo de oro mágico en el monedero, en el fondo del baúl, pero el resto de la fortuna que le habían dejado sus padres estaba en una cáma ra acorazada del banco mágico Gringotts, en Londres. Nunca podría llevar el baúl a rastras hasta Londres. A menos que...

Miró la varita mágica, que todavía tenía en la mano. Si ya lo habían expulsado (el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapi dez), un poco más de magia no empeoraría las cosas. Tenía la capa invisible que había heredado de su padre. ¿Qué pasaría si hechizaba el baúl para hacerlo ligero como una pluma, lo ataba a la escoba, se cubría con la capa y se iba a Londres volando? Podría sacar el resto del dinero de la cámara y.. co menzar su vida de marginado. Era un horrible panorama, pero no podía quedarse allí sentado o tendría que explicarle a la policía muggle por qué se hallaba allí a las tantas de la noche con una escoba y un baúl lleno de libros de encanta mientos.

Harry volvió a abrir el baúl y lo fue vaciando en busca de la capa para hacerse invisible. Pero antes de que la encon trara se incorporó y volvió a mirar a su alrededor.

Un extraño cosquilleo en la nuca le provocaba la sensa ción de que lo estaban vigilando, pero la calle parecía desier ta y no brillaba luz en ninguna casa.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre el baúl y casi inmediatamente se incorporó de nuevo, todavía con la varita en la mano. Más que oírlo, lo intuyó: había alguien detrás de él, en el estrecho hueco que se abría entre el garaje y la valla. Harry entornó los ojos mientras miraba el oscuro callejón. Si se moviera, sabría si se trataba de un simple gato callejero o de otra cosa.

—_¡Lumos! _—susurró Harry. Una luz apareció en el ex tremo de la varita, casi deslumbrándole. La mantuvo en alto, por encima de la cabeza, y las paredes del nº 2, recubier tas de guijarros, brillaron de repente. La puerta del garaje se iluminó y Harry vio allí, nítidamente, la silueta descomunal de algo que tenía ojos grandes y brillantes.

Se echó hacia atrás. Tropezó con el baúl. Alargó el brazo para impedir la caída, la varita salió despedida de la mano y él aterrizó junto al bordillo de la acera.

Sonó un estruendo y Harry se tapó los ojos con las ma nos, para protegerlos de una repentina luz cegadora...

Dando un grito, se apartó rodando de la calzada justo a tiempo. Un segundo más tarde, un vehículo de ruedas enor mes y grandes faros delanteros frenó con un chirrido exacta mente en el lugar en que había caído Harry Era un autobús de dos plantas, pintado de rojo vivo, que había salido de la nada. En el parabrisas llevaba la siguiente inscripción con letras doradas: AUTOBÚS NOCTÁMBULO Durante una fracción de segundo, Harry pensó si no lo habría aturdido la caída. El cobrador, de uniforme rojo salto del autobús y dijo en voz alta sin mirar a nadie:

—Bienvenido al _autobús noctámbulo_, transporte de emer gencia para el brujo abandonado a su suerte. Alargue la va rita, suba a bordo y lo llevaremos a donde quiera. Me llamo Stan Shunpike. Estaré a su disposición esta no...

El cobrador se interrumpió. Acababa de ver a Harry que seguía sentado en el suelo. Harry cogió de nuevo la varita y se levantó de un brinco. Al verlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Stan Shunpike era tan sólo unos años mayor que él: no ten dría más de dieciocho o diecinueve. Tenía las orejas grandes y salidas, y un montón de granos.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —dijo Stan, abandonando los bue nos modales.

—Me caí —contestó Harry.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Stan— con risa burlona.

—No me caí a propósito —contestó Harry enfadado.

Se había hecho un agujero en la rodillera de los vaque ros y le sangraba la mano con que había amortiguado la caí da. De pronto recordó por qué se había caído y se volvió para mirar en el callejón, entre el garaje y la valla. Los faros de lanteros del autobús noctámbulo lo iluminaban y era evi dente que estaba vacío.

—¿Qué miras? —preguntó Stan.

—Había algo grande y negro —explicó Harry, señalando dubitativo—. Como un perro enorme...

Se volvió hacia Stan, que tenía la boca ligeramente abierta. No le hizo gracia que se fijara en la cicatriz de su frente.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en la frente? —preguntó Stan.

—Nada —contestó Harry, tapándose la cicatriz con el pelo. Si el Ministerio de Magia lo buscaba, no quería poner les las cosas demasiado fáciles.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —insistió Stan.

—Neville Longbottom —respondió Harry, dando el pri mer nombre que le vino a la cabeza—. Así que... así que este autobús... —dijo con rapidez, esperando desviar la atención de Stan—. ¿Has dicho que va a donde yo quiera?

—Sí —dijo Stan con orgullo—. A donde quieras, siempre y cuando haya un camino por tierra. No podemos ir por de bajo del agua. Nos has dado el alto, ¿verdad? —dijo, volvien do a ponerse suspicaz—. Sacaste la varita y... ¿verdad?

—Sí —respondió Harry con prontitud—. Escucha, ¿cuán to costaría ir a Londres?

—Once _sickles _—dijo Stan—. Pero por trece te damos además una taza de chocolate y por quince una bolsa de agua caliente y un cepillo de dientes del color que elijas.

Harry rebuscó otra vez en el baúl, sacó el monedero y entregó a Stan unas monedas de plata. Entre los dos cogie ron el baúl, con la jaula de _Hedwig _encima, y lo subieron al autobús.

No había asientos; en su lugar; al lado de las ventanas con cortinas, había media docena de camas de hierro. A los lados de cada una había velas encendidas que iluminaban las paredes revestidas de madera.

Un brujo pequeño con gorro de dormir murmuró en la parte trasera:

—Ahora no, gracias: estoy escabechando babosas. —Y se dio la vuelta, sin dejar de dormir.

—La tuya es ésta —susurró Stan, metiendo el baúl de Harry bajo la cama que había detrás del conductor; que esta ba sentado ante el volante—. Éste es nuestro conductor; Ernie Prang. Éste es Neville Longbottom, Ernie.

Ernie Prang, un brujo anciano que llevaba unas gafas muy gruesas, le hizo un ademán con la cabeza. Harry volvió a taparse la cicatriz con el flequillo y se sentó en la cama.

—Vámonos, Ernie —dijo Stan, sentándose en su asien to, al lado del conductor.

Se oyó otro estruendo y al momento Harry se encontró estirado en la cama, impelido hacia atrás por la aceleración del autobús noctámbulo. Al incorporarse miró por la venta na y vio, en medio de la oscuridad, que pasaban a velocidad tremenda por una calle irreconocible. Stan observaba con gozo la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

—Aquí estábamos antes de que nos dieras el alto —ex plicó—. ¿Dónde estamos, Ernie? ¿En Gales?

—Sí —respondió Ernie.

—¿Cómo es que los muggles no oyen el autobús? —pre guntó Harry.

—¿Ésos? —respondió Stan con desdén—. No saben es cuchar; ¿a que no? Tampoco saben mirar. Nunca ven nada.

—Vete a despertar a la señora Marsh —ordenó Ernie a Stan—. Llegaremos a Abergavenny en un minuto.

Stan pasó al lado de la cama de Harry y subió por una escalera estrecha de madera. Harry seguía mirando por la ventana, cada vez más nervioso. Ernie no parecía dominar el volante. El autobús noctámbulo invadía continuamente la acera, pero no chocaba contra nada. Cuando se aproximaba a ellos, los buzones, las farolas y las papeleras se apartaban y volvían a su sitio en cuanto pasaba.

Stan reapareció, seguido por una bruja ligeramente ver de arropada en una capa de viaje.

—Hemos llegado, señora Marsh —dijo Stan con alegría, al mismo tiempo que Ernie pisaba a fondo el freno, haciendo que las camas se deslizaran medio metro hacia delante. La señora Marsh se tapó la boca con un pañuelo y se bajó del autobús tambaleándose. Stan le arrojó el equipaje y cerró las portezuelas con fuerza. Hubo otro estruendo y volvieron a encontrarse viajando a la velocidad del rayo, por un cami no rural, entre árboles que se apartaban.

Harry no habría podido dormir aunque viajara en un autobús que no hiciera aquellos ruidos ni fuera a tal veloci dad. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en lo que podía ocu rrirle, y en si los Dursley habrían conseguido bajar del techo a tía Marge.

Stan había abierto un ejemplar de _El Profeta _y lo leía con la lengua entre los dientes. En la primera página, una gran fotografía de un hombre con rostro triste y pelo largo y enmarañado le guiñaba a Harry un ojo, lentamente. A Harry le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

—¡Ese hombre! —dijo Harry, olvidando por unos momen tos sus problemas—. ¡Salió en el telediario de los muggles!

Stan volvió a la primera página y rió entre dientes.

—Es Sirius Black —asintió—. Por supuesto que ha sali do en el telediario muggle, Neville. ¿Dónde has estado este tiempo?

Volvió a sonreír con aire de superioridad al ver la per plejidad de Harry. Desprendió la primera página del diario y se la entregó a Harry.

—Deberías leer más el periódico, Neville.

Harry acercó la página a la vela y leyó:

BLACK SIGUE SUELTO

_El Ministerio de Magia confirmó ayer que Sirius Black, tal vez el más malvado recluso que haya al bergado la fortaleza de Azkaban, aún no ha sido capturado._

_«Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para volver a apresarlo, y rogamos a la comu nidad mágica que mantenga la calma», ha declarado esta misma mañana el ministro de Magia Corne lius Fudge. Fudge ha sido criticado por miembros de la Federación Internacional de Brujos por haber in formado del problema al Primer Ministro muggle. «No he tenido más remedio que hacerlo», ha replicado Fudge, visiblemente enojado. «Black está loco, y supone un serio peligro para cualquiera que se tro piece con él, ya sea mago o muggle. He obtenido del Primer Ministro la promesa de que no revelará a na die la verdadera identidad de Black. Y seamos rea listas, ¿quién lo creería si lo hiciera?»_

_Mientras que a los muggles se les ha dicho que Black va armado con un revólver (una especie de va rita de metal que los muggles utilizan para matarse entre ellos), la comunidad mágica vive con miedo de que se repita la matanza que se produjo hace doce años, cuando Black mató a trece personas con un solo hechizo._

Harry observó los ojos ensombrecidos de Black, la única parte de su cara demacrada que parecía poseer algo de vida. Harry no había visto nunca a un vampiro, pero había visto fotos en sus clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y Black, con su piel blanca como la cera, parecía uno.

—Da miedo mirarlo, ¿verdad? —dijo Stan, que mientras leía el artículo se había estado fijando en Harry.

—¿Mató a trece personas —preguntó Harry, devolvién dole a Stan la página— con un hechizo?

—Sí —respondió Stan—. Delante de testigos y a plena luz del día. Causó conmoción, ¿no es verdad, Ernie?

—Sí —confirmó Ernie sombríamente.

Para ver mejor a Harry, Stan se volvió en el asiento, con las manos en el respaldo.

—Black era un gran partidario de Quien Tú Sabes —dijo.

—¿Quién? ¿Voldemort? —dijo Harry sin pensar.

Stan palideció hasta los granos. Ernie dio un giro tan brusco con el volante que tuvo que quitarse del camino una granja entera para esquivar el autobús.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —gritó Stan—. ¿Por qué has men cionado su nombre?

—Lo siento —dijo Harry con prontitud—. Lo siento, se... se me olvidó.

—¡Que se te olvidó! —exclamó Stan con voz exánime—. ¡Caramba, el corazón me late a cien por hora!

—Entonces... entonces, ¿Black era seguidor de Quien Tú Sabes? —soltó Harry como disculpa.

—Sí —confirmó Stan, frotándose todavía el pecho—. Sí, exactamente. Muy próximo a Quien Tú Sabes, según dicen... De cualquier manera, cuando el pequeño Harry Potter acabó con Quien Tú Sabes (Harry volvió a aplastarse el pelo contra la cicatriz), todos los seguidores de Quien Tú Sabes fueron descubiertos, ¿verdad, Ernie? Casi todos sabían que la histo ria había terminado una vez vencido Quien Tú Sabes, y se volvieron muy prudentes. Pero no Sirius Black. Según he oído, pensaba ser el lugarteniente de Quien Tú Sabes cuan do llegara al poder. El caso es que arrinconaron a Black en una calle llena de muggles, Black sacó la varita y de esa ma nera hizo saltar por los aires la mitad de la calle. Pilló a un mago y a doce muggles que pasaban por allí. Horrible, ¿no? ¿Y sabes lo que hizo Black entonces? —prosiguió Stan con un susurro teatral.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry

—Reírse —explicó Stan—. Se quedó allí riéndose. Y cuando llegaron los refuerzos del Ministerio de Magia, dejó que se lo llevaran como si tal cosa, sin parar de reír a mandíbula batiente. Porque está loco, ¿verdad, Ernie? ¿Verdad que está loco?

—Si no lo estaba cuando lo llevaron a Azkaban, lo estará ahora —dijo Ernie con voz pausada—. Yo me maldeciría a mí mismo si tuviera que pisar ese lugar, pero después de lo que hizo le estuvo bien empleado.

—Les dio mucho trabajo encubrirlo todo, ¿verdad, Ernie? —dijo Stan—. Toda la calle destruida y todos aquellos mug gles muertos. ¿Cuál fue la versión oficial, Ernie?

—Una explosión de gas —gruñó Ernie.

—Y ahora está libre —dijo Stan volviendo a examinar la cara demacrada de Black, en la fotografía del periódico—. Es la primera vez que alguien se fuga de Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ernie? No entiendo cómo lo ha hecho. Da miedo, ¿no? No creo que los guardias de Azkaban se lo pusieran fácil, ¿verdad, Ernie?

Ernie se estremeció de repente.

—Sé buen chico y cambia de conversación. Los guardias de Azkaban me ponen los pelos de punta.

Stan retiró el periódico a regañadientes, y Harry se re clinó contra la ventana del autobús noctámbulo, sintiéndose peor que nunca. No podía dejar de imaginarse lo que Stan contaría a los pasajeros noches más tarde: «¿Has oído lo de ese Harry Potter? Hinchó a su tía como si fuera un globo. Lo tuvimos aquí, en el autobús noctámbulo, ¿verdad, Ernie? Trataba de huir...»

Harry había infringido las leyes mágicas, exactamente igual que Sirius Black. ¿Inflar a tía Marge sería considerado lo bastante grave para ir a Azkaban? Harry no sabía nada acerca de la prisión de los magos, aunque todos a cuantos ha bía oído hablar sobre ella empleaban el mismo tono aterrador. Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, había pasado allí dos meses el curso anterior. Tardaría en olvidar la expresión de terror que puso cuando le dijeron adónde lo llevaban, y Hagrid era una de las personas más valientes que conocía.

El autobús noctámbulo circulaba en la oscuridad echando a un lado los arbustos, las balizas, las cabinas de te léfono, los árboles, mientras Harry permanecía acostado en el colchón de plumas, deprimido. Después de un rato, Stan recordó que Harry había pagado una taza de chocolate ca liente, pero lo derramó todo sobre la almohada de Harry con el brusco movimiento del autobús entre Anglesea y Aber deen. Brujos y brujas en camisón y zapatillas descendieron uno por uno del piso superior; para abandonar el autobús. Todos parecían encantados de bajarse.

Al final sólo quedó Harry.

—Bien, Neville —dijo Stan, dando palmadas—, ¿a que parte de Londres?

—Al callejón Diagon —respondió Harry.

—De acuerdo —dijo Stan—, agárrate fuerte...

PRUMMMMBBB.

Circularon por Charing Cross como un rayo. Harry se incorporó en la cama, y vio edificios y bancos apretujándose para evitar al autobús. El cielo aclaraba. Reposaría un par de horas, llegaría a Gringotts a la hora de abrir y se iría, no sabía dónde.

Ernie pisó el freno, y el autobús noctámbulo derrapó hasta detenerse delante de una taberna vieja y algo sucia, el Caldero Chorreante, tras la cual estaba la entrada mágica al callejón Diagon.

—Gracias —le dijo a Ernie. Bajó de un salto y con la ayuda de Stan dejó en la acera el baúl y la jaula de _Hed wig_—. Bueno —dijo Harry—, entonces, ¡adiós!

Pero Stan no le prestaba atención. Todavía en la puerta del autobús, miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par la en trada enigmática del Caldero Chorreante.

—Conque estás aquí, Harry —dijo una voz.

Antes de que Harry se pudiera dar la vuelta, notó una mano en el hombro. Al mismo tiempo, Stan gritó:

—¡Caray! ¡Ernie, ven aquí! ¡Ven aquí!

Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quién le había puesto la mano en el hombro y sintió como si le echaran un caldero de agua helada en el estómago. Estaba delante del mismísi mo Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia.

Stan saltó a la acera, tras ellos.

—¿Cómo ha llamado a Neville, señor ministro? —dijo nervioso.

Fudge, un hombre pequeño y corpulento vestido con una capa larga de rayas, parecía distante y cansado.

—¿Neville? —repitió frunciendo el entrecejo—. Es Harry Potter.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Stan con alegría—. ¡Ernie! ¡Ernie! ¡Adivina quién es Neville! ¡Es Harry Potter! ¡Veo su cicatriz!

—Sí —dijo Fudge irritado—. Bien, estoy muy orgulloso de que el autobús noctámbulo haya transportado a Harry Potter; pero ahora él y yo tenemos que entrar en el Caldero Chorreante...

Fudge apretó más fuerte el hombro de Harry, y Harry se vio conducido al interior de la taberna. Una figura encorva da, que portaba un farol, apareció por la puerta de detrás de la barra. Era Tom, el dueño desdentado y lleno de arrugas.

—¡Lo ha atrapado, señor ministro! —dijo Tom—. ¿Que rrá tomar algo? ¿Cerveza? ¿Brandy?

—Tal vez un té —contestó Fudge, que aún no había sol tado a Harry.

Detrás de ellos se oyó un ruido de arrastre y un jadeo, y aparecieron Stan y Ernie acarreando el baúl de Harry y la jaula de _Hedwig_, y mirando emocionados a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué no nos has dicho quién eras, Neville? —le preguntó Stan sonriendo, mientras Ernie, con su cara de búho, miraba por encima del hombro de Stan con mucho in terés.

—Y un salón privado, Tom, por favor —pidió Fudge lan zándoles una clara indirecta.

—Adiós —dijo Harry con tristeza a Stan y Ernie, mien tras Tom indicaba a Fudge un pasadizo que salía del bar.

—¡Adiós, Neville! —dijo Stan.

Fudge llevó a Harry por el estrecho pasadizo, tras el fa rol de Tom, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña estancia. Tom chascó los dedos, y se encendió un fuego en la chimenea. Tras hacer una reverencia, se fue.

—Siéntate, Harry —dijo Fudge, señalando una silla que había al lado del fuego.

Harry se sentó. Se le había puesto carne de gallina en los brazos, a pesar del fuego. Fudge se quitó la capa de rayas y la dejó a un lado. Luego se subió un poco los pantalones del traje verde botella y se sentó enfrente de Harry.

—Soy Cornelius Fudge, ministro de Magia.

Por supuesto, Harry ya lo sabía. Había visto a Fudge en una ocasión anterior, pero como entonces llevaba la capa in visible que le había dejado su padre en herencia, Fudge no podía saberlo.

Tom, el propietario, volvió con un delantal puesto sobre el camisón y llevando una bandeja con té y bollos. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había entre Fudge y Harry, y sa lió de la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, Harry —dijo Fudge, sirviendo el té—, no me importa confesarte que nos has traído a todos de cabeza. ¡Huir de esa manera de casa de tus tíos! Había empezado a pensar... Pero estás a salvo y eso es lo importante.

Fudge se untó un bollo con mantequilla y le acercó el plato a Harry.

—Come, Harry, pareces desfallecido. Ahora... te agradará oír que hemos solucionado la hinchazón de la señorita Marjo rie Dursley Hace unas horas que enviamos a Privet Drive a dos miembros del departamento encargado de deshacer magia accidental. Han desinflado a la señorita Dursley y le han modi ficado la memoria. No guarda ningún recuerdo del incidente. Así que asunto concluido y no hay que lamentar daños.

Fudge sonrió a Harry por encima del borde de la taza. Parecía un tío contemplando a su sobrino favorito. Harry, que no podía creer lo que oía, abrió la boca para hablar; pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir; así que la volvió a cerrar.

—¡Ah! ¿Te preocupas por la reacción de tus tíos? —aña dió Fudge—. Bueno, no te negaré que están muy enfadados, Harry, pero están dispuestos a volver a recibirte el próximo verano, con tal de que te quedes en Hogwarts durante las va caciones de Navidad y de Semana Santa.

Harry carraspeó.

—Siempre me quedo en Hogwarts durante la Navidad y la Semana Santa —observó—. Y no quiero volver nunca a Privet Drive.

—Vamos, vamos. Estoy seguro de que no pensarás así cuando te hayas tranquilizado —dijo Fudge en tono de preo cupación—. Después de todo, son tu familia, y estoy seguro de que sentís un aprecio mutuo... eh... muy en el fondo.

No se le ocurrió a Harry desmentir a Fudge. Quería oír cuál sería su destino.

—Así que todo cuanto queda por hacer —añadió Fudge untando de mantequilla otro bollo— es decidir dónde vas a pasar las dos últimas semanas de vacaciones. Sugiero que cojas una habitación aquí, en el Caldero Chorreante, y...

—Un momento —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Y mi castigo?

Fudge parpadeó.

—¿Castigo?

—¡He infringido la ley! ¡El Decreto para la moderada li mitación de la brujería en menores de edad!

—¡No te vamos a castigar por una tontería como ésa! —gritó Fudge, agitando con impaciencia la mano que soste nía el bollo—. ¡Fue un accidente! ¡No se envía a nadie a Azka ban sólo por inflar a su tía!

Pero aquello no cuadraba del todo con el trato que el Ministerio de Magia había dispensado a Harry anterior mente.

—¡El año pasado me enviaron una amonestación oficial sólo porque un elfo doméstico tiró un pastel en la casa de mi tío! —exclamó Harry arrugando el entrecejo—. ¡El Ministe rio de Magia me comunicó que me expulsarían de Hogwarts si volvía a utilizarse magia en aquella casa!

Si a Harry no le engañaban los ojos, Fudge parecía em barazado.

—Las circunstancias cambian, Harry... Tenemos que te ner en cuenta... Tal como están las cosas actualmente... No querrás que te expulsemos, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué protestas? —dijo Fudge riéndose, sin darle importancia—. Ahora cómete un bollo, Harry, mientras voy a ver si Tom tiene una habitación libre para ti.

Fudge salió de la estancia con paso firme, y Harry lo siguió con la mirada. Estaba sucediendo algo muy raro. ¿Por qué lo había esperado Fudge en el Caldero Chorrean te si no era para castigarlo por lo que había hecho? Y pen sando en ello, seguro que no era normal que el mismísimo ministro de Magia se encargara de problemas como la utilización de la magia por menores de edad.

Fudge regresó acompañado por Tom, el tabernero.

—La habitación 11 está libre, Harry —le comunicó Fud ge—. Creo que te encontrarás muy cómodo. Sólo una peti ción (y estoy seguro de que lo entenderás): no quiero que va yas al Londres muggle, ¿de acuerdo? No salgas del callejón Diagon. Y tienes que estar de vuelta cada tarde antes de que oscurezca. Supongo que lo entiendes. Tom te vigilará en mi nombre.

—De acuerdo —respondió Harry—. Pero ¿por qué...?

—No queremos que te vuelvas a perder —explicó Fudge, riéndose con ganas—. No, no... mejor saber dónde estás... Lo que quiero decir...

Fudge se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta y recogió su capa.

—Me voy. Ya sabes, tengo mucho que hacer.

—¿Han atrapado a Black? —preguntó Harry.

Los dedos de Fudge resbalaron por los broches de plata de la capa.

—¿Qué? ¿Has oído algo? Bueno, no. Aún no, pero es cuestión de tiempo. Los guardias de Azkaban no han fallado nunca, hasta ahora... Y están más irritados que nunca. —Fudge se estremeció ligeramente—. Bueno, adiós. Alargó la mano y Harry, al estrecharla, tuvo una idea re pentina.

—¡Señor ministro! ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—Por supuesto —sonrió Fudge.

—Los de tercer curso, en Hogwarts, tienen permiso para visitar Hogsmeade, pero mis tíos no han firmado la autori zación. ¿Podría hacerlo usted?

Fudge parecía incómodo.

—Ah —exclamó—. No, no, lo siento mucho, Harry. Pero como no soy ni tu padre ni tu tutor...

—Pero usted es el ministro de Magia —repuso Harry—. Si me diera permiso...

—No. Lo siento, Harry, pero las normas son las normas —dijo Fudge rotundamente—. Quizá puedas visitar Hogs meade el próximo curso. De hecho, creo que es mejor que no... Sí. Bueno, me voy. Espero que tengas una estancia agra dable aquí, Harry.

Y con una última sonrisa, salió de la estancia. Tom se acercó a Harry sonriendo.

—Si quiere seguirme, señor Potter... Ya he subido sus cosas...

Harry siguió a Tom por una escalera de madera muy elegante hasta una puerta con un número 11 de metal colga do en ella. Tom la abrió con la llave para que Harry pasara.

Dentro había una cama de aspecto muy cómodo, algu nos muebles de roble con mucho barniz, un fuego que crepi taba alegremente y, encaramada sobre el armario...

—_¡Hedwig! _—exclamó Harry.

La blanca lechuza dio un picotazo al aire y se fue volan do hasta el brazo de Harry.

—Tiene una lechuza muy lista —dijo Tom con una risi ta—. Ha llegado unos cinco minutos después de usted. Si ne cesita algo, señor Potter; no dude en pedirlo.

Volvió a hacer una inclinación, y abandonó la habita ción.

Harry se sentó en su cama durante un rato, acariciando a _Hedwig _y pensando en otras cosas. El cielo que veía por la ventana cambió rápidamente del azul intenso y aterciopela do a un gris frío y metálico, y luego, lentamente, a un rosa con franjas doradas. Apenas podía creer que acabara de abando nar Privet Drive hacía sólo unas horas, que no hubiera sido expulsado y que tuviera por delante la perspectiva de pasar dos semanas sin los Dursley.

—Ha sido una noche muy rara, _Hedwig _—dijo boste zando.

Y sin siquiera quitarse las gafas, se desplomó sobre la almohada y se quedó dormido.

...

-Tio Remus, ¿como es Harry?- pregunto Lyli

-Cabello negro azabache como el de tu padre, ojos verde-esmeralda como los de tu madre y tiene tu misma cicatriz en la frente pero del lado contrario- dijo Charlie

-Ahhh, ¿Cuando podre conocerlo?- pregunto Lyli, imaginando todas las cosas que podria hacer con el

-Pronto- dijeron los animagos al mismo tiempo

Lyli se quedo pensando, ¿Que haria cuando lo viera? ¿La aceptaria?...

_"¿Me aceptaria? que pasa si no me quiere, si no que me odia por nunca haber hablado con el, que sucede si no quiera nada que ver conmigo, ¿A donde iria? ¿Me quedaria en Hogwarts? o ¿dejaria que fuera feliz? aunque no sea conmigo" _

___*Flahback*_

_—Tus deseos son órdenes para mí._

_Edward se repatingó en el sofá mientras yo ponía la película, pasando rápido los créditos del principio. Me envolvió la cintura con sus brazos y me reclinó contra su pecho cuando me senté junto a él en el borde del sofá. No era exactamente tan cómodo como un cojín, pero yo lo prefería con diferencia. Su pecho era frío y duro, aunque perfecto, como una escultura de hielo. Tomó la manta de punto que descansaba, doblada, sobre el respaldo del sofá y me envolvió con ella para que no me congelara al contacto de su cuerpo._

_—¿Sabes?, Romeo no me cae nada bien —comentó cuando empezó la película._

_—¿Y qué le pasa a Romeo? —le pregunté, un poco molesta. Era uno de mis personajes de ficción favoritos. Creo que hasta estaba un poco enamorada de él hasta que conocí a Edward._

_—Bien, en primer lugar, está enamorado de esa Rosalinda, ¿no te parece que es un poco voluble? Y luego, unos pocos minutos después de su boda, mata al primo de Julieta. No es precisamente un rasgo de brillantez. Acumula un error tras otro. ¿Habría alguna otra manera más completa de destruir su felicidad?_

_Suspiré._

_—¿Quieres que la vea yo sola?_

_—No, de todos modos, yo estaré mirándote a ti la mayor parte del rato —sus dedos se deslizaron por mi piel trazando formas, poniéndome la carne de gallina—. ¿Te vas a poner a llorar?_

_—Probablemente —admití—. Si estás pendiente de mí todo el rato._

_—Entonces no te distraeré —pero sentí sus labios contra mi pelo y eso me distrajo bastante._

_La película captó mi interés a ratos, gracias en buena parte a que Edward me susurraba los versos de Romeo al oído, con su irresistible voz aterciopelada, que convertía la del actor en un sonido débil y basto en comparación. Y claro que lloré, para su diversión, cuando Julieta se despierta y encuentra a su reciente esposo muerto._

_—He de admitir que le tengo una especie de envidia —dijo Edward secándome las lágrimas con un mechón de mi propio pelo._

_—Ella es muy guapa._

_Él hizo un sonido de disgusto._

_—No le envidio la chica, sino la facilidad para suicidarse —aclaró con tono de burla—. ¡Para vosotros, los humanos, es tan sencillo! Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es tragaros un pequeño vial de extractos de plantas..._

_—¿Qué? —inquirí con un grito ahogado._

_—Es algo que tuve que plantearme una vez, y sé por la experiencia de Carlisle que no es nada sencillo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cuántas maneras de matarse probó Carlisle al principio, cuando se dio cuenta de en qué se había convertido... —su voz, que se había tornado mucho más seria, se volvió ligera otra vez—. Y no cabe duda de que sigue con una salud excelente._

_Me retorcí para poder leer su expresión._

_—¿De qué estás hablando? —quise saber—. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que tuviste que planteártelo una vez?_

_—La primavera pasada, cuando tú casi... casi te mataron... —hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, luchando por volver al tono socarrón de antes—. Claro que estaba concentrado en encontrarte con vida, pero una parte de mi mente estaba elaborando un plan de emergencia por si las cosas no salían bien. Y como te decía, no es tan fácil para mí como para un humano._

_Los recuerdos de mi último viaje a Phoenix me embargaron y durante un segundo sentí cierto vértigo. Aún conservaba en mi memoria, con total nitidez, el sol cegador y las oleadas de calor procedentes del asfalto mientras corría a toda prisa y con ansiedad al encuentro del sádico vampiro que quería torturarme hasta la muerte. James me esperaba en la habitación de los espejos con mi madre como rehén, o eso suponía yo. No supe hasta más tarde que todo era una treta. Lo que tampoco sabía James es que Edward se apresuraba a salvarme. Lo consiguió a tiempo, pero por muy poco. De manera inconsciente, mis dedos se deslizaron por la cicatriz en forma de media luna de mi mano, siempre a varios grados por debajo de la temperatura del resto de mi piel._

_Sacudí la cabeza, como si con eso pudiera deshacerme de todos los malos recuerdos e intenté comprender lo que Edward quería decir, mientras sentía un incómodo peso en el estómago._

_—¿Un plan de emergencia? —repetí._

_—Bueno, no estaba dispuesto a vivir sin ti —puso los ojos en blanco como si eso resultara algo evidente hasta para un niño—. Aunque no estaba seguro sobre cómo hacerlo. Tenía claro que ni Emmett ni Jasper me ayudarían..., así que pensé que lo mejor sería marcharme a Italia y hacer algo que molestara a los Vulturis._

_No quería creer que hablara en serio, pero sus ojos dorados brillaban de forma inquietante, fijos en algo lejano en la distancia, como si contemplara las formas de terminar con su propia vida. De pronto, me puse furiosa._

_—¿Qué es un Vulturis? —inquirí._

_—Son una familia —contestó con la mirada ausente—, una familia muy antigua y muy poderosa de nuestra clase. Es lo más cercano que hay en nuestro mundo a la realeza, supongo. Carlisle vivió con ellos algún tiempo durante sus primeros años, en Italia, antes de venir a América. ¿No recuerdas la historia?_

_—Claro que me acuerdo._

_Nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que visité su casa, la enorme mansión blanca escondida en el bosque al lado del río, o la habitación donde Carlisle —el padre de Edward en tantos sentidos reales— tenía una pared llena de pinturas que contaban su historia personal. El lienzo más vívido, el de colores más luminosos y también el más grande, procedía de la época que Carlisle había pasado en Italia. Naturalmente que me acordaba del sereno cuarteto de hombres, cada uno con el rostro exquisito de un serafín, pintados en la más alta de las balconadas, observando la espiral caótica de colores. Aunque la pintura se había realizado hacía siglos, Carlisle, el ángel rubio, permanecía inalterable. Y recuerdo a los otros tres, los primeros conocidos de Carlisle. Edward nunca había utilizado la palabra Vulturis para referirse al hermoso trío, dos con el pelo negro y uno con el cabello blanco como la nieve. Los llamó Aro, Cayo y Marco, los mecenas nocturnos de las artes._

_—De cualquier modo, lo mejor es no irritar a los Vulturis —continuó Edward, interrumpiendo mi ensoñación—. No a menos que desees morir, o lo que sea que nosotros hagamos —su voz sonaba tan tranquila que parecía casi aburrido con la perspectiva._

_Mi ira se transformó en terror. Tomé su rostro marmóreo entre mis manos y se lo apreté fuerte._

_—¡Nunca, nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso otra vez! ¡No importa lo que me ocurra, no te permito que te hagas daño a ti mismo!_

_—No te volveré a poner en peligro jamás, así que eso es un punto indiscutible._

_—¡Ponerme en peligro! ¿Pero no estábamos de acuerdo en que toda la mala suerte es cosa mía? —estaba enfadándome cada vez más—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar en esas cosas? —la idea de que Edward dejara de existir, incluso aunque yo estuviera muerta, me producía un dolor insoportable._

_*Flashback*  
_

__Lastima que cuando Lyli le pidio.. no rogo que se quedara, se fue ahi no aplico la regla de _"Tus deseos son ordenes para mi"_...

Con esos pensamietos Lyli se quedo dormida, soñando con Harry deseando que ese dia en el que lo conociera llegara pronto

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

**_Ta da..._**

**_Esta vez no tarde nada, lo bueno es que me dejaron la compu cerca..._**

**_¿Les gusto este capitulo?_**

**_Si es que si, diganmelo en un Review._**

**_Si es que no, diganme en un Review que debo de hacer para mejorar._**

**_Alec- Bueno esta niña ya se va a hacer su tarea.._**

**_Lyli- Alec, ya tengo 12 años, y NO QUIERO HACER MI TAREA_**

**_Alec- La haras y punto._**

**_Damon- Ustedes dos callense, Alec se no la quiere hacer entonces es su problema, y tu querida hermana sera mejor ue te pongas a hacer tu tarea, s no quieres que llame a Stephan..._**

**_Lyli- NO A STEPHAN NO, LA ULTIMA VEZ CASI MUERO CON TODOS ESOS PROBLEMAS DE FRACCIONES QUE ME PUSO, bueno Bye Alec, Bye Damon._**

**_HASTA LUEGO MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS!_**


	4. El caldero chorreante y donde pertenezco

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Harry tardó varios días en acostumbrarse a su nueva liber tad. Nunca se había podido levantar a la hora que quería, ni comer lo que le gustaba. Podía ir donde le apeteciera, siem pre y cuando estuviera en el callejón Diagon, y como esta ca lle larga y empedrada rebosaba de las tiendas de brujería más fascinantes del mundo, Harry no sentía ningún deseo de incumplir la palabra que le había dado a Fudge ni de ex traviarse por el mundo muggle.

Desayunaba por las mañanas en el Caldero Chorreante, donde disfrutaba viendo a los demás huéspedes: brujas pe queñas y graciosas que habían llegado del campo para pasar un día de compras; magos de aspecto venerable que discu tían sobre el último artículo aparecido en la revista _La trans formación moderna_; brujos de aspecto primitivo; enanitos escandalosos; y, en cierta ocasión, una bruja malvada con un pasamontañas de gruesa lana, que pidió un plato de hígado crudo.

Después del desayuno, Harry salía al patio de atrás, sa caba la varita mágica, golpeaba el tercer ladrillo de la iz quierda por encima del cubo de la basura, y se quedaba espe rando hasta que se abría en la pared el arco que daba al callejón Diagon.

Harry pasaba aquellos largos y soleados días explorando las tiendas y comiendo bajo sombrillas de brillantes colo res en las terrazas de los cafés, donde los ocupantes de las otras mesas se enseñaban las compras que habían hecho («es un _lunascopio_, amigo mío, se acabó el andar con los mapas lunares, ¿te das cuenta?») o discutían sobre el caso de Sirius Black («yo no pienso dejar a ninguno de mis chicos que salga solo hasta que Sirius vuelva a Azkaban»). Harry ya no tenía que hacer los deberes bajo las mantas y a la luz de una vela; ahora podía sentarse, a plena luz del día, en la terraza de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, y terminar todos los tra bajos con la ocasional ayuda del mismo Florean Fortescue, quien, además de saber mucho sobre la quema de brujas en los tiempos medievales, daba gratis a Harry, cada media hora, un helado de crema y caramelo.

Después de llenar el monedero con galeones de oro, sickles de plata y _knuts _de bronce de su cámara acorazada en Gringotts, necesitó mucho dominio para no gastárselo todo enseguida. Tenía que recordarse que aún le quedaban cinco años en Hogwarts, e imaginarse pidiéndoles dinero a los Dursley para libros de hechizos. Para no caer en la tentación de comprarse un juego de _gobstones _de oro macizo (un juego mágico muy parecido a las canicas, en el que las bolas lanzan un líquido de olor repugnante a la cara del jugador que pier de un punto). También le tentaba una gran bola de cristal con una galaxia en miniatura dentro, que habría venido a signi ficar que no tendría que volver a recibir otra clase de astro nomía. Pero lo que más a prueba puso su decisión apareció en su tienda favorita (Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch) a la semana de llegar al Caldero Chorreante.

Deseoso de enterarse de qué era lo que observaba la multitud en la tienda, Harry se abrió paso para entrar; apre tujándose entre brujos y brujas emocionados, hasta que vio, en un expositor; la escoba más impresionante que había vis to en su vida.

—Acaba de salir... prototipo... —le decía un brujo de mandíbula cuadrada a su acompañante.

—Es la escoba más rápida del mundo, ¿a que sí, papá? —gritó un muchacho más pequeño que Harry, que iba colga do del brazo de su padre.

El propietario de la tienda decía a la gente:

—¡La selección de Irlanda acaba de hacer un pedido de siete de estas maravillas! ¡Es la escoba favorita de los Mun diales!

Al apartar a una bruja de gran tamaño, Harry pudo leer el letrero que había al lado de la escoba:

SAETA DE FUEGO

_Este ultimísimo modelo de escoba de carreras dispo ne de un palo de fresno ultra fino y aerodinámico, tratado con una cera durísima, y está numerado a mano con su propia matrícula. Cada una de las ra mitas de abedul de la cola ha sido especialmente seleccionada y afilada hasta conseguir la perfección aerodinámica. Todo ello otorga a la Saeta de Fuego un equilibrio insuperable y una precisión milimé trica. La Saeta de Fuego tiene una aceleración de 0 a 240 km/hora en diez segundos, e incorpora un sistema indestructible de frenado por encantamiento. Preguntar precio en el interior_

Preguntar el precio... Harry no quería ni imaginar cuan to costaría la Saeta de Fuego. Nunca le había apetecido nada tanto como aquello... Pero nunca había perdido un partido de quidditch en su Nimbus 2.000, ¿y de qué le servía dejar vacía su cámara de seguridad de Gringotts para comprarse la Saeta de Fuego teniendo ya una escoba muy buena? Harry no preguntó el precio, pero regresó a la tienda casi todos los días sólo para contemplar la Saeta de Fuego. Sin embargo, había cosas que Harry tenía que comprar. Fue a la botica para aprovisionarse de ingredientes para pociones, y como la túnica del colegio le quedaba ya demasiado corta tanto por las piernas como por los brazos, visitó la tienda de Túni cas para Cualquier Ocasión de la señora Malkin y compró otra nueva. Y lo más importante de todo: tenía que comprar los libros de texto para sus dos nuevas asignaturas: Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación.

Harry se sorprendió al mirar el escaparate de la librería. En lugar de la acostumbrada exhibición de libros de hechizos, repujados en oro y del tamaño de losas de pavimentar había una gran jaula de hierro que contenía cien ejemplares de _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos_. Por todas partes caían páginas de los ejemplares que se peleaban entre sí, mordiéndo se violentamente, enzarzados en furiosos combates de lucha libre.

Harry sacó del bolsillo la lista de libros y la consultó por primera vez. _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos _aparecía mencionado como uno de los textos programados para la asignatura de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese mo mento Harry comprendió por qué Hagrid le había dicho que podía serle útil. Sintió alivio. Se había preguntado si Hagrid tendría problemas con algún nuevo y terrorífico animal de compañía.

Cuando Harry entró en Flourish y Blotts, el dependien te se acercó a él.

—¿Hogwarts? —preguntó de golpe—. ¿Vienes por los nuevos libros?

—Sí —respondió Harry—. Necesito...

—Quítate de en medio —dijo el dependiente con impa ciencia, haciendo a Harry a un lado. Se puso un par de guan tes muy gruesos, cogió un bastón grande, con nudos, y se dirigió a la jaula de los libros monstruosos.

—Espere —dijo Harry con prontitud—, ése ya lo tengo.

—¿Sí? —El rostro del dependiente brilló de alivio—. ¡Cuánto me alegro! Ya me han mordido cinco veces en lo que va de día.

Desgarró el aire un estruendoso rasguido. Dos libros monstruosos acababan de atrapar a un tercero y lo estaban desgarrando.

—¡Basta ya! ¡Basta ya! —gritó el dependiente, metiendo el bastón entre los barrotes para separarlos—. ¡No pienso volver a pedirlos, nunca más! ¡Ha sido una locura! Pensé que no podía haber nada peor que cuando trajeron los doscientos ejemplares del _Libro invisible de la invisibilidad_. Costaron una fortuna y nunca los encontramos... Bueno, ¿en qué pue do servirte?

—Necesito _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_, de Cassandra Vablatsky —dijo Harry, consultando la lista de libros.

—Ah, vas a comenzar Adivinación, ¿verdad? —dijo el dependiente quitándose los guantes y conduciendo a Harry a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde había una sección dedi cada a la predicción del futuro. Había una pequeña mesa re bosante de volúmenes con títulos como _Predecir lo imprede cible_, _Protégete de los fallos y accidentes_, _Cuando el destino es adverso_.

—Aquí tienes —le dijo el dependiente, que había subido unos peldaños para bajar un grueso libro de pasta negra—: _Disipar las nieblas del futuro, una guía excelente de métodos básicos de adivinación: quiromancia, bolas de cristal, entra ñas de animales..._

Pero Harry no escuchaba. Su mirada había ido a posar se en otro libro que estaba entre los que había expuestos en una pequeña mesa: _Augurios de muerte: qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor_.

—Yo en tu lugar no leería eso —dijo suavemente el de pendiente, al ver lo que Harry estaba mirando—. Comenza rás a ver augurios de muerte por todos lados. Ese libro consi gue asustar al lector hasta matarlo de miedo.

Pero Harry siguió examinando la portada del libro. Mos traba un perro negro, grande como un oso, con ojos brillan tes. Le resultaba extrañamente familiar...

El dependiente puso en las manos de Harry el ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó.

—Sí —dijo Harry, algo aturdido, apartando los ojos de los del perro y consultando la lista de libros—: Necesito... _Transformación, nivel intermedio _y _Libro reglamentario de hechizos, curso 3º_.

Diez minutos después, Harry salió de Flourish y Blotts con sus nuevos libros bajo el brazo, y volvió al Caldero Cho rreante sin apenas darse cuenta de por dónde iba, y chocan do con varias personas.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, entró en ella y arrojó los libros sobre la cama. Alguien la había he cho. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y el sol entraba a rauda les. Harry oía los autobuses que pasaban por la calle muggle que quedaba detrás de él, fuera de la vista; y el alboroto de la multitud invisible, abajo, en el callejón Diagon. Se vio refle jado en el espejo que había en el lavabo.

—No puede haber sido un presagio de muerte —le dijo a su reflejo con actitud desafiante—. Estaba muerto de terror cuando vi aquello en la calle Magnolia. Probablemente no fue más que un perro callejero.

Alzó la mano de forma automática, e intentó alisarse el pelo.

—Es una batalla perdida —le respondió el espejo con voz silbante.

· ·

Al pasar los días, Harry empezó a buscar con más ahínco a Ron y a Hermione. Por aquellos días llegaban al callejón Diagon muchos alumnos de Hogwarts, ya que faltaba poco para el comienzo del curso. Harry se encontró a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, compañeros de Gryffindor; en la tienda Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch, donde también ellos se comían con los ojos la Saeta de Fue go; se tropezó también, en la puerta de Flourish y Blotts, con el verdadero Neville Longbottom, un muchacho despistado de cara redonda. Harry no se detuvo para charlar; Neville pa recía haber perdido la lista de los libros, y su abuela, que te nía un aspecto temible, le estaba riñendo. Harry deseó que ella nunca se enterara de que él se había hecho pasar por su nieto cuando intentaba escapar del Ministerio de Magia.

Harry despertó el último día de vacaciones pensando en que vería a Ron y a Hermione al día siguiente, en el expreso de Hogwarts. Se levantó, se vistió, fue a contemplar por últi ma vez la Saeta de Fuego, y se estaba preguntando dónde co mería cuando alguien gritó su nombre. Se volvió.

—¡Harry! ¡HARRY!

Allí estaban los dos, sentados en la terraza de la helade ría Florean Fortescue. Ron, más pecoso que nunca; Hermione, muy morena; y los dos le llamaban la atención con la mano.

—¡Por fin! —dijo Ron, sonriendo a Harry de oreja a oreja cuando éste se sentó—. Hemos estado en el Caldero Chorrean te, pero nos dijeron que habías salido, y luego hemos ido a Flou rish y Blotts, y al establecimiento de la señora Malkin, y...

—Compré la semana pasada todo el material escolar. ¿Y cómo os enterasteis de que me alojo en el Caldero Cho rreante?

—Mi padre —contestó Ron escuetamente.

Seguro que el señor Weasley, que trabajaba en el Minis terio de Magia, había oído toda la historia de lo que le había ocurrido a tía Marge.

—¿Es verdad que inflaste a tu tía, Harry? —preguntó Hermione muy seria.

—Fue sin querer —respondió Harry, mientras Ron se partía de risa—. Perdí el control.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, Ron —dijo Hermione con se veridad—. Verdaderamente, me sorprende que no te hayan expulsado.

—A mí también —admitió Harry—. No sólo expulsado: lo que más temía era ser arrestado. —Miró a Ron—: ¿No sa brá tu padre por qué me ha perdonado Fudge el castigo?

—Probablemente, porque eres tú. ¿No puede ser ése el motivo? —Encogió los hombros, sin dejar de reírse—. El fa moso Harry Potter. No me gustaría enterarme de lo que me haría a mí el Ministerio si se me ocurriera inflar a mi tía. Pero primero me tendrían que desenterrar; porque mi ma dre me habría matado. De cualquier manera, tú mismo le puedes preguntar a mi padre esta tarde. ¡Esta noche nos alo jamos también en el Caldero Chorreante! Mañana podrás venir con nosotros a King's Cross. ¡Ah, y Hermione también se aleja allí!

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mis padres me han traído esta mañana, con todas mis cosas del colegio.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Harry, muy contento—. ¿Habéis comprado ya todos los libros y el material para el próximo curso?

—Mira esto —dijo Ron, sacando de una mochila una caja delgada y alargada, y abriéndola—: una varita mágica nueva. Treinta y cinco centímetros, madera de sauce, con un pelo de cola de unicornio. Y tenemos todos los libros. —Seña ló una mochila grande que había debajo de su silla—. ¿Y qué te parecen los libros monstruosos? El librero casi se echó a llorar cuando le dijimos que queríamos dos.

—¿Y qué es todo eso, Hermione? —preguntó Harry, se ñalando no una sino tres mochilas repletas que había a su lado, en una silla.

—Bueno, me he matriculado en más asignaturas que tú, ¿no te acuerdas? —dijo Hermione—. Son mis libros de Aritmancia, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Adivinación, Estu dio de las Runas Antiguas, Estudios Muggles...

—¿Para qué quieres hacer Estudios Muggles? —pregun tó Ron volviéndose a Harry y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Tú eres de sangre muggle! ¡Tus padres son muggles! ¡Ya lo sabes todo sobre los muggles!

—Pero será fascinante estudiarlos desde el punto de vis ta de los magos —repuso Hermione con seriedad.

—¿Tienes pensado comer o dormir este curso en algún mo mento, Hermione? —preguntó Harry mientras Ron se reía.

Hermione no les hizo caso:

—Todavía me quedan diez galeones —dijo comprobando su monedero—. En septiembre es mi cumpleaños, y mis pa dres me han dado dinero para comprarme el regalo de cum pleaños por adelantado.

—¿Por qué no te compras un libro? —dijo Ron poniendo voz cándida.

—No, creo que no —respondió Hermione sin enfadarse—. Lo que más me apetece es una lechuza. Harry tiene a _Hedwig _y tú tienes a _Errol_...

—No, no es mío. _Errol _es de la familia. Lo único que poseo es a _Scabbers_. —Se sacó la rata del bolsillo—. Quiero que le hagan un chequeo —añadió, poniendo a _Scabbers _en la mesa, ante ellos—. Me parece que Egipto no le ha sentado bien.

_Scabbers _estaba más delgada de lo normal y tenía mus tios los bigotes.

—Ahí hay una tienda de animales mágicos —dijo Ha rry, que por entonces conocía ya bastante bien el callejón Diagon—. Puedes mirar a ver si tienen algo para _Scabbers_. Y Hermione se puede comprar una lechuza.

Así que pagaron los helados, cruzaron la calle para ir a la tienda de animales.

No había mucho espacio dentro. Hasta el último centí metro de la pared estaba cubierto por jaulas. Olía fuerte y había mucho ruido, porque los ocupantes de las jaulas chilla ban, graznaban, silbaban o parloteaban. La bruja que había detrás del mostrador estaba aconsejando a un cliente sobre el cuidado de los tritones de doble cola, así que Harry, Ron y Hermione esperaron, observando las jaulas.

Un par de sapos rojos y muy grandes estaban dándose un banquete con moscardas muertas; cerca del escaparate brillaba una tortuga gigante con joyas incrustadas en el caparazón; serpientes venenosas de color naranja trepaban por las paredes de su urna de cristal; un conejo gordo y blan co se transformaba sin parar en una chistera de seda y vol vía a su forma de conejo haciendo «¡plop!». Había gatos de to dos los colores, una escandalosa jaula de cuervos, un cesto con pelotitas de piel del color de las natillas que zumbaban ruidosamente y, encima del mostrador; una enorme jaula de ratas negras de pelo lacio y brillante que jugaban a dar sal tos sirviéndose de la cola larga y pelada.

El cliente de los tritones de doble cola salió de la tienda y Ron se aproximó al mostrador.

—Se trata de mi rata —le explicó a la bruja—. Desde que hemos vuelto de Egipto está descolorida.

—Ponla en el mostrador —le dijo la bruja, sacando unas gruesas gafas negras del bolsillo.

Ron sacó a _Scabbers _y la puso junto a la jaula de las ra tas, que dejaron sus juegos y corrieron a la tela metálica para ver mejor. Como casi todo lo que Ron tenía, _Scabbers _era de segunda mano (antes había pertenecido a su hermano Percy) y estaba un poco estropeada. Comparada con las flamantes ratas de la jaula, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado.

—Hum —dijo la bruja, cogiendo y levantando a Scab bers—, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—No lo sé —respondió Ron—. Es muy vieja. Era de mi hermano.

—¿Qué poderes tiene? —preguntó la bruja examinando a _Scabbers _de cerca.

—Bueenoooo... —dijo Ron.

La verdad era que _Scabbers _nunca había dado el menor indicio de poseer ningún poder que mereciera la pena. Los ojos de la bruja se desplazaron desde la partida oreja iz quierda de la rata a su pata delantera, a la que le faltaba un dedo, y chascó la lengua en señal de reprobación.

—Ha pasado lo suyo —comentó la bruja.

—Ya estaba así cuando me la pasó Percy —se defendió Ron.

—No se puede esperar que una rata ordinaria, común o de jardín como ésta viva mucho más de tres años —dijo la bruja—. Ahora bien, si buscas algo un poco más resistente, quizá te guste una de éstas...

Señaló las ratas negras, que volvieron a dar saltitos. Ron murmuró:

—Presumidas.

—Bueno, si no quieres reemplazarla, puedes probar a darle este tónico para ratas —dijo la bruja, sacando una pe queña botella roja de debajo del mostrador.

—Vale —dijo Ron—. ¿Cuánto...? ¡Ay!

Ron se agachó cuando algo grande de color canela saltó desde la jaula más alta, se le posó en la cabeza y se lanzó contra _Scabbers_, bufando sin parar.

—¡No, _Crookshanks_, no! —gritó la bruja, pero _Scabbers _salió disparada de sus manos como una pastilla de jabón, aterrizó despatarrada en el suelo y huyó hacia la puerta.

—_¡Scabbers! _—gritó Ron, saliendo de la tienda a toda velocidad, detrás de la rata; Harry lo siguió.

Tardaron casi diez minutos en encontrar a _Scabbers_, que se había refugiado bajo una papelera, en la puerta de la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego del Quidditch. Ron volvió a guardarse la rata, que estaba temblando. Se es tiró y se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha sido?

—O un gato muy grande o un tigre muy pequeño —res pondió Harry.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

—Supongo que comprando la lechuza.

Volvieron por la calle abarrotada de gente hasta la tien da de animales mágicos. Llegaron cuando salía Hermione, pero no llevaba ninguna lechuza: llevaba firmemente sujeto el enorme gato de color canela.

—¿Has comprado ese monstruo? —preguntó Ron pas mado.

—Es precioso, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hermione, rebosan te de alegría.

«Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito», pensó Harry. El pe laje canela del gato era espeso, suave y esponjoso, pero el animal tenía las piernas combadas y una cara de mal genio extrañamente aplastada, como si hubiera chocado de cara contra un tabique. Sin embargo, en aquel momento en que _Scabbers _no estaba a la vista, el gato ronroneaba suavemen te, feliz en los brazos de Hermione.

—¡Hermione, ese ser casi me deja sin pelo!

—No lo hizo a propósito, ¿verdad, _Crookshanks_? —dijo Hermione.

—¿Y qué pasa con _Scabbers_? —preguntó Ron, seña lando el bolsillo que tenía a la altura del pecho—. ¡Necesita descanso y tranquilidad! ¿Cómo va a tenerlos con ese ser cerca?

—Eso me recuerda que te olvidaste el tónico para ratas —dijo Hermione, entregándole a Ron la botellita roja—. Y deja de preocuparte. _Crookshanks _dormirá en mi dormi torio y _Scabbers _en el tuyo, ¿qué problema hay? El pobre _Crookshanks_... La bruja me dijo que llevaba una eterni dad en la tienda. Nadie lo quería.

—Me pregunto por qué —dijo Ron sarcásticamente, mientras emprendían el camino del Caldero Chorreante. Encontraron al señor Weasley sentado en el bar leyendo _El Profeta_.

—¡Harry! —dijo levantando la vista y sonriendo—, ¿cómo estás?

—Bien, gracias —dijo Harry en el momento en que él, Ron y Hermione llegaban con todas sus compras.

El señor Weasley dejó el periódico, y Harry vio la foto grafía ya familiar de Sirius Black, mirándole.

—¿Todavía no lo han cogido? —preguntó.

—No —dijo el señor Weasley con el semblante preocu pado—. En el Ministerio nos han puesto a todos a trabajar en su busca, pero hasta ahora no se ha conseguido nada.

—¿Tendríamos una recompensa si lo atrapáramos? —pre guntó Ron—. Estaría bien conseguir algo más de dinero...

—No seas absurdo, Ron —dijo el señor Weasley, que, vis to más de cerca, parecía muy tenso—. Un brujo de trece años no va a atrapar a Black. Lo cogerán los guardianes de Azka ban. Ya lo verás.

En ese momento entró en el bar la señora Weasley car gada con compras y seguida por los gemelos Fred y George, que iban a empezar quinto curso en Hogwarts, Percy, último Premio Anual, y Ginny, la menor de los Weasley.

Ginny, que siempre se había sentido un poco cohibida en presencia de Harry, parecía aún más tímida de lo normal. Tal vez porque él le había salvado la vida en Hogwarts durante el último curso. Se puso colorada y murmuró «hola» sin mirarlo. Percy, sin embargo, le tendió la mano de manera solemne, como si él y Harry no se hubieran visto nunca, y le dijo:

—Es un placer verte, Harry.

—Hola, Percy —contestó Harry, tratando de contener la risa.

—Espero que estés bien —dijo Percy ceremoniosamente, estrechándole la mano. Era como ser presentado al alcalde.

—Muy bien, gracias...

—¡Harry! —dijo Fred, quitando a Percy de en medio de un codazo, y haciendo ante él una profunda reverencia—. Es estupendo verte, chico...

—Maravilloso —dijo George, haciendo a un lado a Fred y cogiéndole la mano a Harry—. Sencillamente increíble.

Percy frunció el entrecejo.

—Ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley.

—¡Mamá! —dijo Fred, como si acabara de verla, y tam bién le estrechó la mano—. Esto es fabuloso...

—He dicho que ya vale —dijo la señora Weasley, deposi tando sus compras sobre una silla vacía—. Hola, Harry, cariño. Supongo que has oído ya todas nuestras emocionantes noticias. —Señaló la insignia de plata recién estrenada que brillaba en el pecho de Percy—. El segundo Premio Anual de la familia —dijo rebosante de orgullo.

—Y último —dijo Fred en un susurro.

—De eso no me cabe ninguna duda —dijo la señora Weasley, frunciendo de repente el entrecejo—. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no os han hecho prefectos.

—¿Para qué queremos ser prefectos? —dijo George, a quien la sola idea parecía repugnarle—. Le quitaría a la vida su lado divertido.

Ginny se rió.

—¿Quieres hacer el favor de darle a tu hermana mejor ejemplo? —dijo cortante la señora Weasley.

—Ginny tiene otros hermanos para que le den buen ejemplo —respondió Percy con altivez—. Voy a cambiarme para la cena...

Se fue y George dio un suspiro.

—Intentamos encerrarlo en una pirámide —le dijo a Harry—, pero mi madre nos descubrió.

Aquella noche la cena resulto muy agradable. Tom, el taber nero, junto tres mesas del comedor; y los siete Weasley, Harry y Hermione tomaron los cinco deliciosos platos de la cena.

—¿Cómo iremos a King's Cross mañana, papá? —pre guntó Fred en el momento en que probaban un suculento pudín de chocolate.

—El Ministerio pone a nuestra disposición un par de co ches —respondió el señor Weasley.

Todos lo miraron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Percy con curiosidad.

—Por ti, Percy —dijo George muy serio—. Y pondrán banderitas en el capó, con las iniciales «P. A.» en ellas...

—Por «Presumido del Año» —dijo Fred.

Todos, salvo Percy y la señora Weasley, soltaron una car cajada.

—¿Por qué nos proporciona coches el Ministerio, padre? —preguntó Percy con voz de circunstancias.

—Bueno, como ya no tenemos coche, me hacen ese favor; dado que soy funcionario.

Lo dijo sin darle importancia, pero Harry notó que las orejas se le habían puesto coloradas, como las de Ron cuando se azoraba.

—Menos mal —dijo la señora Weasley con voz firme—. ¿Os dais cuenta de la cantidad de equipaje que lleváis entre unos y otros? Qué buena estampa haríais en el metro mug gle... Lo tenéis ya todo listo, ¿verdad?

—Ron no ha metido aún las cosas nuevas en el baúl —dijo Percy con tono de resignación—. Las ha dejado todas encima de mi cama.

—Lo mejor es que vayas a preparar el equipaje, Ron, porque mañana por la mañana no tendremos mucho tiempo —le reprendió la señora Weasley.

Ron miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos.

Después de la cena todos se sentían algo pesados y ador milados. Uno por uno fueron subiendo las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, para ultimar el equipaje del día siguiente. La habitación de Ron y Percy era contigua a la de Harry. Aca baba de cerrar su baúl con llave cuando oyó voces de enfado a través de la pared, y fue a ver qué ocurría.

La puerta de la habitación 12 estaba entreabierta, y Percy gritaba.

—Estaba aquí, en la mesita. Me la quité para sacarle brillo.

—No la he tocado, ¿te enteras? —gritaba Ron a su vez.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Harry.

—Mi insignia de Premio Anual ha desaparecido —dijo Percy volviéndose a Harry.

—Lo mismo ha ocurrido con el tónico para ratas de _Scabbers _—añadió Ron, sacando las cosas de su baúl para comprobarlas—. Puede que me lo haya olvidado en el bar...

—¡Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que aparezca mi insig nia! —gritó Percy.

—Yo iré por lo de _Scabbers_, ya he terminado de preparar el equipaje —dijo Harry a Ron.

Harry se hallaba en mitad de las escaleras, que estaban muy oscuras, cuando oyó dos voces airadas que procedían del comedor. Tardó un segundo en reconocer que eran las de los padres de Ron. Se quedó dudando, porque no quería que ellos se dieran cuenta de que los había oído discutiendo, y el sonido de su propio nombre le hizo detenerse y luego acer carse a la puerta del comedor.

—No tiene ningún sentido ocultárselo —decía acalora damente el señor Weasley—. Harry tiene derecho a saberlo. He intentado decírselo a Fudge, pero se empeña en tratar a Harry como a un niño. Tiene trece años y...

—¡Arthur, la verdad le aterrorizaría! —dijo la señora Weasley en voz muy alta—. ¿Quieres de verdad enviar a Harry al colegio con esa espada de Damocles? ¡Por Dios, está muy tranquilo sin saber nada!

—No quiero asustarlo, ¡quiero prevenirlo! —contestó el señor Weasley—. Ya sabes cómo son Harry y Ron, que se es capan por ahí. Se han internado en el bosque prohibido dos veces. ¡Pero Harry no debe hacer lo mismo en este curso! ¡Cada vez que pienso lo que podía haberle sucedido la otra noche, cuando se escapó de casa...! Si el autobús noctámbulo no lo hubiera recogido, me juego lo que sea a que el Ministerio lo hubiera encontrado muerto.

—Pero no está muerto, está bien, así que ¿de qué sirve...?

—Molly: dicen que Sirius Black está loco, y quizá lo esté, pero fue lo bastante inteligente para escapar de Azkaban, y se supone que eso es imposible. Han pasado tres semanas y no le han visto el pelo. Y me da igual todo lo que declara Fud ge a _El Profeta_: no estamos más cerca de pillarlo que de in ventar varitas mágicas que hagan los hechizos solas. Lo úni co que sabemos con seguridad es que Black va detrás...

—Pero Harry estará a salvo en Hogwarts.

—Pensábamos que Azkaban era una prisión completa mente segura. Si Black es capaz de escapar de Azkaban, será capaz de entrar en Hogwarts.

—Pero nadie está realmente seguro de que Black vaya en pos de Harry...

Se oyó un golpe y Harry supuso que el señor Weasley ha bía dado un puñetazo en la mesa.

—Molly, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que... que no lo han dicho en la prensa porque Fudge quería mantenerlo en secreto? Pero Fudge fue a Azkaban la noche que Black se escapó. Los guardias le dijeron a Fudge que hacía tiempo que Black hablaba en sueños. Siempre decía las mismas pa labras: «Está en Hogwarts, está en Hogwarts.» Black está loco, Molly, y quiere matar a Harry. Si me preguntas por qué, creo que Black piensa que con su muerte Quien Tú Sabes volvería al poder. Black lo perdió todo la noche en que Harry detuvo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y se ha pasado diez años solo en Azkaban, rumiando todo eso...

Se hizo el silencio. Harry pegó aún más el oído a la puerta.

—Bien, Arthur. Debes hacer lo que te parezca mejor. Pero te olvidas de Albus Dumbledore. Creo que nada le po dría hacer daño en Hogwarts mientras él sea el director. Su pongo que estará al corriente de todo esto.

—Por supuesto que sí. Tuvimos que pedirle permiso para que los guardias de Azkaban se apostaran en los acce sos al colegio. No le hizo mucha gracia, pero accedió.

—¿No le hizo gracia? ¿Por qué no, si están ahí para atra par a Black?

—Dumbledore no les tiene mucha simpatía a los guar dias de Azkaban —respondió el señor Weasley con disgus to—. Tampoco yo se la tengo, si nos ponemos así... Pero cuan do se trata con alguien como Black, hay que unir fuerzas con los que uno preferiría evitar.

—Si salvan a Harry...

—En ese caso, no volveré a decir nada contra ellos —dijo el señor Weasley con cansancio—. Es tarde, Molly. Será me jor que subamos...

Harry oyó mover las sillas. Tan sigilosamente como pudo, se alejó para no ser visto por el pasadizo que conducía al bar.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y segundos después el rumor de pasos le indicó que los padres de Ron subían las es caleras.

La botella de tónico para las ratas estaba bajo la mesa a la que se habían sentado. Harry esperó hasta oír cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio de los padres de Ron y volvió a subir por las escaleras, con la botella.

Fred y George estaban agazapados en la sombra del re llano de la escalera, partiéndose de risa al oír a Percy po niendo patas arriba la habitación que compartía con Ron, en busca de la insignia.

—La tenemos nosotros —le susurró Fred al oído—. La hemos mejorado.

En la insignia se leía ahora: Premio Asnal.

Harry lanzó una risa forzada. Le llevó a Ron el tónico para ratas, se encerró en la habitación y se echó en la cama.

Así que Sirius Black iba tras él. Eso lo explicaba todo. Fudge había sido indulgente con él porque estaba muy con tento de haberlo encontrado con vida. Le había hecho prome ter a Harry que no saldría del callejón Diagon, donde había un montón de magos para vigilarle. Y había mandado dos coches del Ministerio para que fueran todos a la estación al día siguiente, para que los Weasley pudieran proteger a Harry hasta que hubiera subido al tren.

Harry estaba tumbado, escuchando los gritos amorti guados que provenían de la habitación de al lado, y se pre guntó por qué no estaría más asustado. Sirius Black había matado a trece personas con un hechizo; los padres de Ron, obviamente, pensaban que Harry se aterrorizaría al ente rarse de la verdad. Pero Harry estaba completamente de acuerdo con la señora Weasley en que el lugar más seguro de la Tierra era aquel en que estuviera Albus Dumbledore. ¿No decía siempre la gente que Dumbledore era la única persona que había inspirado miedo a lord Voldemort? ¿No le daría a Black, siendo la mano derecha de Voldemort, tanto miedo como a éste?

Y además estaban los guardias de Azkaban, de los que hablaba todo el mundo. La mayoría de las personas les tenían un miedo irracional, y si estaban apostados alrededor del co legio, las posibilidades de que Black pudiera entrar parecían muy escasas. No, en realidad, lo que más preocupaba a Harry era que ya no tenía ninguna posibilidad de que le permitieran visitar Hogsmeade. Nadie querría dejarle abandonar la segu ridad del castillo hasta que hubieran atrapado a Black; de he cho, Harry sospechaba que vigilarían cada uno de sus movi mientos hasta que hubiera pasado el peligro.

Arrugó el ceño mirando al oscuro techo. ¿Creían que no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo? Había escapado tres veces de lord Voldemort. No era un completo inútil...

Sin querer; le vino a la mente la silueta animal que ha bía visto entre las sombras en la calle Magnolia. _Qué hacer cuando sabes que se acerca lo peor..._

—No me van a matar —dijo Harry en voz alta.

—Así me gusta, amigo —contestó el espejo con voz soño lienta.

...

Lyli no podia parar de reir, Scabbers estaba metido en un gran lio...

Cuando pudo calmarse, se fue a comprar sus libros.

Se fue a Flourish y Blotts, aun con una sonrisa en la cara.

Un dependiente se acerco a ella.

-¿Hogwarts?- pregunto

-Si, pero yo se como tomar _El monstruoso libro de los monstruos- _dijo

La niña se acerco a la jaula y vio a un libro lo acaricio y este se abrio lo tomo ligeramente y se lo entrego a un muy sorprendido dependiente.

-Eso es todo lo que tenias que hacer- dijo Lyli

Y continuo comprando sus cosas de Hogwarts.

-Gracias, y espero que no te vuelvan a morder, Anthony- dijo Lyli

-Yo tambien, gracias por el consejo Lyli- dijo el dependiente

-No hay de que, bueno, espero verte de nuevo, adios- dijo Lyli

-Adios- dijo el dependiente

Increiblemente hermosa, lista, fuerte, alegre, cualquiera que la tuviera seria afortunado.

-Tio Remus, Tio Charlie, miren no es una ternurita este libro- dijo Lyli a sus tios enseñandoles el libro _El monstruoso libro de los mountros_

-Lyli, eres la unica que a podido abrir su libro, deberias de ver a un chico rubio que traia atado ese libro con una cuerda- dijo Remus. Charlie no dijo nada, pero se estaba muriendo de la risa

-Bueno creo que el juntarme con vampiros, metamorfos, brujas, hechiceros, y todo eso ayuda- dijo Lyli, haciendo una mueca al recordar a Edward

_*Flahback*_

_A la luz del sol, Edward resultaba chocante. No me hubiera acostumbrado ni aunque le hubiera estado mirando toda la tarde. A pesar de un tenue rubor, producido a raíz de su salida de caza durante la tarde del día anterior, su piel centelleaba literalmente como si tuviera miles de nimios diamantes incrustados en ella. Yacía completamente inmóvil en la hierba, con la camiseta abierta sobre su escultural pecho incandescente y los brazos desnudos centelleando al sol. Mantenía cerrados los deslumbrantes párpados de suave azul lavanda, aunque no dormía, por supuesto. Parecía una estatua perfecta, tallada en algún tipo de piedra ignota, lisa como el mármol, reluciente como el cristal._

_Movía los labios de vez en cuando con tal rapidez que parecían temblar, pero me dijo que estaba cantando para sí mismo cuando le pregunté al respecto. Lo hacía en voz demasiado baja para que le oyera._

_También yo disfruté del sol, aunque el aire no era lo bastante seco para mi gusto. Me hubiera gustado recostarme como él y dejar que el sol bañara mi cara, pero permanecí avovillada, con el mentón descansando sobre las rodillas, poco dispuesta a apartar la vista de él. Soplaba una brisa suave que enredaba mis cabellos y alborotaba la hierba que se mecía alrededor de su figura inmóvil._

_La pradera, que en un principio me había parecido espectacular, palidecía al lado de la magnificencia de Edward._

_Siempre con miedo, incluso ahora, a que desapareciera como un espejismo demasiado hermoso para ser real, extendí un dedo con indecisión y acaricié el dorso de su mano reluciente, que descansaba sobre el césped al alcance de la mía. Otra vez me maravillé de la textura perfecta de suave satén, fría como la piedra. Cuando alcé la vista, había abierto los ojos y me miraba. Una rápida sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios sin mácula._

_— ¿No te asusto? —preguntó con despreocupación, aunque identifiqué una curiosidad real en el tono de su suave voz._

_—No más que de costumbre._

_Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia y sus dientes refulgieron al sol._

_Poco a poco, me acerqué más y extendí toda la mano para trazar los contornos de su antebrazo con las yemas de los dedos. Contemplé el temblor de mis dedos y supe que el detalle no le pasaría desapercibido._

_— ¿Te molesta? —pregunté, ya que había vuelto a cerrar los ojos._

_—No—respondió sin abrirlos—, no te puedes ni imaginar cómo se siente eso._

_Suspiró._

_Siguiendo el suave trazado de las venas azules del pliegue de su codo, mi mano avanzó con suavidad sobre los perfectos músculos de su brazo. Estiré la otra mano para darle la vuelta a la de Edward. Al comprender mi pretensión, dio la vuelta a su mano con uno de esos desconcertantes y fulgurantes movimientos suyos. Esto me sobresaltó; mis dedos se paralizaron en su brazo por un breve segundo._

_—Lo siento —murmuró. Le busqué con la vista a tiempo de verle cerrar los ojos de nuevo—. Contigo, resulta demasiado fácil ser yo mismo._

_Alcé su mano y la volví a un lado y al otro mientras contemplaba el brillo del sol sobre la palma. La sostuve cerca de mi rostro en un intento de descubrir las facetas ocultas de su piel._

_—Dime qué piensas —susurró. Al mirarle descubrí que me estaba observando con repentina atención—. Me sigue resultando extraño no saberlo._

_—Bueno, ya sabes, el resto nos sentimos así todo el tiempo._

_—Es una vida dura — ¿me imaginé el matiz de pesar en su voz?—. Aún no me has contestado._

_—Deseaba poder saber qué pensabas tú —vacilé— y..._

_— ¿Y?_

_—Quería poder creer que eres real. Y deseaba no tener miedo._

_—No quiero que estés asustada._

_La voz de Edward era apenas un murmullo suave. Escuché lo que en realidad no podía decir sinceramente, que no debía tener miedo, que no había nada de qué asustarse._

_—Bueno, no me refería exactamente a esa clase de miedo, aunque, sin duda, es algo sobre lo que debo pensar._

_Se movió tan deprisa que ni lo vi. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado sobre el brazo derecho, y con la mano izquierda aún en las mías. Su rostro angelical estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. Podría haber retrocedido, debería haberlo hecho, ante esa inesperada proximidad, pero era incapaz de moverme. Sus ojos dorados me habían hipnotizado._

_—Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo? —murmuró mirándome con atención._

_Pero no pude contestarle. Olí su gélida respiración en mi cara como sólo lo había hecho una vez. Me derretía ante ese aroma dulce y delicioso. De forma instintiva y sin pensar, me incliné más cerca para aspirarlo._

_Entonces, Edward desapareció. Su mano se desasió de la mía y se colocó a seis metros de distancia en el tiempo que me llevó enfocar la vista. Permanecía en el borde de la pequeña pradera, a la oscura sombra de un abeto enorme. Me miraba fijamente con expresión inescrutable y los ojos oscuros ocultos por las sombras._

_Sentí la herida y la conmoción en mi rostro. Me picaban las manos vacías._

_—Lo... lo siento, Edward —susurré. Sabía que podía escucharme._

_—Concédeme un momento —replicó al volumen justo para que mis pocos sensitivos oídos lo oyeran. Me senté totalmente inmóvil._

_Después de diez segundos, increíblemente largos, regresó, lentamente tratándose de él. Se detuvo a pocos metros y se dejó caer ágilmente al suelo para luego entrecruzar las piernas, sin apartar sus ojos de los míos ni un segundo. Suspiró profundamente dos veces y luego me sonrió disculpándose._

_—Lo siento mucho —vaciló—. ¿Comprenderías a qué me refiero si te dijera que sólo soy un hombre?_

_Asentí una sola vez, incapaz de reírle la gracia. La adrenalina corrió por mis venas conforme fui comprendiendo poco a poco el peligro. Desde su posición, él lo olió y su sonrisa se hizo burlona._

_—Soy el mejor depredador del mundo, ¿no es cierto? Todo cuanto me rodea te invita a venir a mí: la voz, el rostro, incluso mi olor. ¡Como si los necesitase!_

_Se incorporó de forma inesperada, alejándose hasta perderse de vista para reaparecer detrás del mismo abeto de antes después de haber circunvalado la pradera en medio segundo._

_— ¡Como si pudieras huir de mí!_

_Rió con amargura, extendió una mano y arrancó del tronco del abeto una rama de un poco más de medio metro de grosor sin esfuerzo alguno en medio de un chasquido estremecedor. Con la misma mano, la hizo girar en el aire durante unos instantes y la arrojó a una velocidad de vértigo para estrellarla contra otro árbol enorme, que se agitó y tembló ante el golpe._

_Y estuvo otra vez en frente de mí, a medio metro, inmóvil como una estatua._

_— ¡Como si pudieras derrotarme! —dijo en voz baja._

_Permanecí sentada sin moverme, temiéndolo como no lo había temido nunca. Nunca lo había visto tan completamente libre de esa fachada edificada con tanto cuidado. Nunca había sido menos humano ni más hermoso. Con el rostro ceniciento y los ojos abiertos como platos, estaba sentada como un pájaro atrapado por los ojos de la serpiente._

_Un arrebato frenético parecía relucir en los adorables ojos de Edward. Luego, conforme pasaron los segundos, se apagaron y lentamente su expresión volvió a su antigua máscara de dolor._

_—No temas —murmuró con voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Te prometo... —vaciló—, te. juro que no te haré daño._

_Parecía más preocupado de convencerse a sí mismo que a mí._

_—No temas —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteó con movimientos deliberadamente lentos para sentarse hasta que nuestros rostros se encontraron a la misma altura, a treinta centímetros._

_—Perdóname, por favor —pidió ceremoniosamente—. Puedo controlarme. Me has pillado desprevenido, pero ahora me comportaré mejor._

_Esperó, pero yo todavía era incapaz de hablar._

_—Hoy no tengo sed —me guiñó el ojo—. De verdad._

_Ante eso, no me quedó otro remedio que reírme, aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante._

_— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tiernamente, extendiendo el brazo lenta y cuidadosamente para volver a poner su mano de mármol en la mía._

_Miré primero su fría y lisa mano, luego, sus ojos, laxos, arrepentidos; y después, otra vez la mano. Entonces, pausadamente volví a seguir las líneas de su mano con las yemas de los dedos. Alcé la vista y sonreí con timidez._

_—Bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de que me comportara con tanta rudeza? —preguntó con las amables cadencias de principios del siglo pasado._

_—La verdad es que no lo recuerdo._

_Sonrió, pero estaba avergonzado._

_—Creo que estábamos hablando de por qué estabas asustada, además del motivo obvio._

_—Ah, sí._

_— ¿Y bien?_

_Miré su mano y recorrí sin rumbo fijo la lisa e iridiscente palma. Los segundos pasaban._

_— ¡Con qué facilidad me frustro! —musitó._

_Estudié sus ojos y de repente comprendí que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para mí. A él también le resultaba difícil a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia. Ese pensamiento me infundió coraje._

_—Tengo miedo, además de por los motivos evidentes, porque no puedo estar contigo, y porque me gustaría estarlo más de lo que debería._

_Mantuve los ojos fijos en sus manos mientras decía aquello en voz baja porque me resultaba difícil confesarlo._

_—Sí —admitió lentamente—, es un motivo para estar asustado, desde luego. ¡Querer estar conmigo! En verdad, no te conviene nada._

_—Lo sé. Supongo que podría intentar no desearlo, pero dudo que funcionara._

_—Deseo ayudarte, de verdad que sí —no había el menor rastro de falsedad en sus ojos límpidos—. Debería haberme alejado hace mucho, debería hacerlo ahora, pero no sé si soy capaz._

_—No quiero que te vayas —farfullé patéticamente, mirándolo fijamente hasta lograr que apartara la vista._

_—Irme, eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer, pero no temas, soy una criatura esencialmente egoísta. Ansió demasiado tu compañía para hacer lo correcto._

_—Me alegro._

_— ¡No lo hagas! —retiró su mano, esta vez con mayor delicadeza. La voz de Edward era más áspera de lo habitual. Áspera para él, aunque más hermosa que cualquier voz humana. Resultaba difícil tratar con él, ya que sus continuos y repentinos cambios de humor siempre me producían desconcierto._

_— ¡No es sólo tu compañía lo que anhelo! Nunca lo olvides. Nunca olvides que soy más peligroso para ti de lo que soy para cualquier otra persona._

_Enmudeció y le vi contemplar con ojos ausentes el bosque._

_Medité sus palabras durante unos instantes._

_—Creo que no comprendo exactamente a qué te refieres... Al menos la última parte._

_Edward me miró de nuevo y sonrió con picardía. Su humor volvía a cambiar._

_— ¿Cómo te explicaría? —musitó—. Y sin aterrorizarte de nuevo..._

_Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mía, al parecer de forma inconsciente, y la sujeté con fuerza entre las mías. Miró nuestras manos y suspiró._

_—Esto es asombrosamente placentero... el calor._

_Transcurrió un momento hasta que puso en orden sus ideas y continuó:_

_—Sabes que todos disfrutamos de diferentes sabores. Algunos prefieren el helado de chocolate y otros el de fresa._

_Asentí._

_—Lamento emplear la analogía de la comida, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de explicártelo._

_Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió con pesar._

_—Verás, cada persona huele diferente, tiene una esencia distinta. Si encierras a un alcohólico en una habitación repleta de cerveza rancia, se la beberá alegremente, pero si ha superado el alcoholismo y lo desea, podría resistirse._

_«Supongamos ahora que ponemos en esa habitación una botella de brandy añejo, de cien años, el coñac más raro y exquisito y llenamos la habitación de su cálido aroma... En tal caso, ¿cómo crees que le iría?_

_Permanecimos sentados en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos el uno al otro en un intento de descifrarnos mutuamente el pensamiento._

_Edward fue el primero en romper el silencio._

_—Tal vez no sea la comparación adecuada. Puede que sea muy fácil rehusar el brandy. Quizás debería haber empleado un heroinómano en vez de un alcohólico para el ejemplo._

_—Bueno, ¿estás diciendo que soy tu marca de heroína? —le pregunté para tomarle el pelo y animarle._

_Sonrió de inmediato, pareciendo apreciar mi esfuerzo._

_—Sí, tú eres exactamente mi marca de heroína._

_— ¿Sucede eso con frecuencia?_

_Miró hacia las copas de los árboles mientras pensaba la respuesta._

_—He hablado con mis hermanos al respecto —prosiguió con la vista fija en la lejanía—. Para Jasper, todos los humanos sois más de lo mismo. El es el miembro más reciente de nuestra familia y ha de esforzarse mucho para conseguir una abstinencia completa. No ha dispuesto de tiempo para hacerse más sensible a las diferencias de olor, de sabor —súbitamente me miró con gesto de disculpa—. Lo siento._

_—No me molesta. Por favor, no te preocupes por ofenderme o asustarme o lo que sea... Es así como piensas. Te entiendo, o al menos puedo intentarlo. Explícate como mejor puedas._

_—De modo que Jasper no está seguro de si alguna vez se ha cruzado con alguien tan... —Edward titubeó, en busca de la palabra adecuada—, tan apetecible como tú me resultas a mí. Eso me hizo reflexionar mucho. Emmett es el que hace más tiempo que ha dejado de beber, por decirlo de alguna manera, y comprende lo que quiero decir. Dice que le sucedió dos veces, una con más intensidad que otra._

_— ¿Y a ti?_

_—Jamás._

_La palabra quedó flotando en la cálida brisa durante unos momentos._

_— ¿Qué hizo Emmett? —le pregunté para romper el silencio._

_Era la pregunta equivocada. Su rostro se ensombreció y sus manos se crisparon entre las mías. Aguardé, pero no me iba a contestar._

_—Creo saberlo —dije al fin._

_Alzó la vista. Tenía una expresión melancólica, suplicante._

_—Hasta el más fuerte de nosotros recae en la bebida, ¿verdad?_

_— ¿Qué me pides? ¿Mi permiso? —mi voz sonó más mordaz de lo que pretendía. Intenté modular un tono más amable. Suponía que aquella sinceridad le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo—. Quiero decir, entonces, ¿no hay esperanza?_

_¡Con cuánta calma podía discutir sobre mi propia muerte!_

_— ¡No, no! —Se compungió casi al momento—. ¡Por supuesto que hay esperanza! Me refiero a que..., por supuesto que no voy a... —dejó la frase en el aire. Mis ojos inflamaban las llamaradas de los suyos—. Es diferente para nosotros. En cuanto a Emmett y esos dos desconocidos con los que se cruzó... Eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo y él no era tan experto y cuidadoso como lo es ahora._

_Se sumió en el silencio y me miró intensamente._

_—De modo que si nos hubiéramos encontrado... en... un callejón oscuro o algo parecido... —mi voz se fue apagando._

_—Necesité todo mi autocontrol para no abalanzarme sobre ti en medio de esa clase llena de niños y... —enmudeció bruscamente y desvió la mirada—. Cuando pasaste a mi lado, podía haber arruinado en el acto todo lo que Carlisle ha construido para nosotros. No hubiera sido capaz de refrenarme si no hubiera estado controlando mi sed durante los últimos... bueno, demasiados años._

_Se detuvo a contemplar los árboles. Me lanzó una mirada sombría mientras los dos lo recordábamos._

_—Debiste de pensar que estaba loco._

_—No comprendí el motivo. ¿Cómo podías odiarme con tanta rapidez...?_

_—Para mí, parecías una especie de demonio convocado directamente desde mi infierno particular para arruinarme. La fragancia procedente de tu piel... El primer día creí que me iba a trastornar. En esa única hora, ideé cien formas diferentes de engatusarte para que salieras de clase conmigo y tenerte a solas. Las rechacé todas al pensar en mi familia, en lo que podía hacerles. Tenía que huir, alejarme antes de pronunciar las palabras que te harían seguirme..._

_Entonces, buscó con la mirada mi rostro asombrado mientras yo intentaba asimilar sus amargos recuerdos. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos dorados ardían, hipnóticos, letales._

_—Y tú hubieras acudido —me aseguró._

_Intenté hablar con serenidad._

_—Sin duda._

_Torció el gesto y me miró las manos, liberándome así de la fuerza de su mirada._

_—Luego intenté cambiar la hora de mi programa en un estéril intento de evitarte y de repente ahí estabas tú, en esa oficina pequeña y caliente, y el aroma resultaba enloquecedor. Estuve a punto de tomarte en ese momento. Sólo había otra frágil humana... cuya muerte era fácil de arreglar._

_Temblé a pesar de estar al sol cuando de nuevo reaparecieron mis recuerdos desde su punto de vista, sólo ahora me percataba del peligro. ¡Pobre señora Cope! Me estremecí al pensar lo cerca que había estado de ser la responsable de su muerte sin saberlo._

_—No sé cómo, pero resistí. Me obligué a no esperarte ni a seguirte desde el instituto. Fuera, donde ya no te podía oler, resultó más fácil pensar con claridad y adoptar la decisión correcta. Dejé a mis hermanos cerca de casa. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para confesarles mi debilidad, sólo sabían que algo iba mal... Entonces me fui directo al hospital para ver a Carlisle y decirle que me marchaba._

_Lo miré fijamente, sorprendida._

_—Intercambiamos nuestros coches, ya que el suyo tenía el depósito lleno y yo no quería detenerme. No me atrevía a ir a casa y enfrentarme a Esme. Ella no me hubiera dejado ir sin montarme una escenita, hubiera intentado convencerme de que no era necesario... A la mañana siguiente estaba en Alaska —parecía avergonzado, como si estuviera admitiendo una gran cobardía—. Pasé allí dos días con unos viejos conocidos, pero sentí nostalgia de mi hogar. Detestaba saber que había defraudado a Esme y a los demás, mi familia adoptiva. Resultaba difícil creer que eras tan irresistible respirando el aire puro de las montañas. Me convencí de que había sido débil al escapar. Me había enfrentado antes a la tentación, pero no de aquella magnitud, no se acercaba ni por asomo, pero yo era fuerte, ¿y quién eras tú? ¡Una chiquilla insignificante! —de repente sonrió de oreja a oreja—. ¿Quién eras tú para echarme del lugar donde quería estar? De modo que regresé..._

_Miró al infinito. Yo no podía hablar._

_—Tomé precauciones, cacé y me alimenté más de lo acostumbrado antes de volver a verte. Estaba decidido a ser lo bastante fuerte para tratarte como a cualquier otro humano. Fui muy arrogante en ese punto. Existía la incuestionable complicación de que no podía leerte los pensamientos para saber cuál era tu reacción hacia mí. No estaba acostumbrado a tener que dar tantos rodeos. Tuve que escuchar tus palabras en la mente de Jessica, que, por cierto, no es muy original, y resultaba un fastidio tener que detenerme ahí, sin saber si realmente querías decir lo que decías. Todo era extremadamente irritante._

_Torció el gesto al recordarlo._

_—Quise que, de ser posible, olvidaras mi conducta del primer día, por lo que intenté hablar contigo como con cualquier otra persona. De hecho, estaba ilusionado con la esperanza de descifrar algunos de tus pensamientos. Pero tú resultaste demasiado interesante, y me vi atrapado por tus expresiones... Y de vez en cuando alargabas la mano o movías el pelo..., y el aroma me aturdía otra vez._

_»Entonces estuviste a punto de morir aplastada ante mis propios ojos. Más tarde pensé en una excusa excelente para justificar por qué había actuado así en ese momento, ya que tu sangre se hubiera derramado delante de mí de no haberte salvado y no hubiera sido capaz de contenerme y revelar a todos lo que éramos. Pero me inventé esa excusa más tarde. En ese momento, todo lo que pensé fue: «Ella, no»._

_Cerró los ojos, ensimismado en su agónica confesión. Yo le escuchaba con más deseo de lo racional. El sentido común me decía que debería estar aterrada. En lugar de eso, me sentía aliviada al comprenderlo todo por fin. Y me sentía llena de compasión por lo que Edward había sufrido, incluso ahora, cuando había confesado el ansia de tomar mi vida._

_Finalmente, fui capaz de hablar, aunque mi voz era débil:_

_— ¿Y en el hospital?_

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos._

_—Estaba horrorizado. Después de todo, no podía creer que hubiera puesto a toda la familia en peligro y yo mismo hubiera quedado a tu merced... De entre todos, tenías que ser tú. Como si necesitara otro motivo para matarte —ambos nos acobardamos cuando se le escapó esa frase—. Pero tuvo el efecto contrario —continuó apresuradamente—, y me enfrenté con Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper cuando sugirieron que te había llegado la hora... Fue la peor discusión que hemos tenido nunca. Carlisle se puso de mi lado, y Alice —hizo una mueca cuando pronunció su nombre, no imaginé la razón—. Esme dijo que hiciera lo que tuviera que hacer para quedarme._

_Edward sacudió la cabeza con indulgencia._

_—Me pasé todo el día siguiente fisgando en las mentes de todos con quienes habías hablado, sorprendido de que hubieras cumplido tu palabra. No te comprendí en absoluto, pero sabía que no me podía implicar más contigo. Hice todo lo que estuvo en mi mano para permanecer lo más lejos de ti. Y todos los días el aroma de tu piel, tu respiración, tu pelo... me golpeaba con la misma fuerza del primer día._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron otra vez. Los ojos de Edward eran sorprendentemente tiernos._

_—Y por todo eso —prosiguió—, hubiera preferido delatarnos en aquel primer momento que herirte aquí, ahora, sin testigos ni nada que me detenga._

_Era lo bastante humana como para tener preguntar:_

_— ¿Por qué?_

_—Isabella —pronunció mi nombre completo con cuidado al tiempo que me despeinaba el pelo con la mano libre; un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo ante ese roce fortuito—. No podría vivir en paz conmigo mismo si te causara daño alguno —fijó su mirada en el suelo, nuevamente avergonzado—. La idea de verte inmóvil, pálida, helada... No volver a ver cómo te ruborizas, no ver jamás esa chispa de intuición en los ojos cuando sospechas mis intenciones... Sería insoportable —clavó sus hermosos y torturados ojos en los míos—. Ahora eres lo más importante para mí, lo más importante que he tenido nunca._

_La cabeza empezó a darme vueltas ante el rápido giro que había dado nuestra conversación. Desde el alegre tema de mi inminente muerte de repente nos estábamos declarando. Aguardó, y supe que sus ojos no se apartaban de mí a pesar de fijar los míos en nuestras manos. Al final, dije:_

_—Ya conoces mis sentimientos, por supuesto. Estoy aquí, lo que, burdamente traducido, significa que preferiría morir antes que alejarme de ti —hice una mueca—. Soy idiota._

_—Eres idiota —aceptó con una risa._

_Nuestras miradas se encontraron y también me reí. Nos reímos juntos de lo absurdo y estúpido de la situación._

_—Y de ese modo el león se enamoró de la oveja... —murmuró. Desvié la vista para ocultar mis ojos mientras me estremecía al oírle pronunciar la palabra._

_— ¡Qué oveja tan estúpida! —musité._

_— ¡Qué león tan morboso y masoquista!_

_Su mirada se perdió en el bosque y me pregunté dónde estarían ahora sus pensamientos._

_— ¿Por qué...? —comencé, pero luego me detuve al no estar segura de cómo proseguir._

_Edward me miró y sonrió. El sol arrancó un destello a su cara, a sus dientes._

_— ¿Sí?_

_—Dime por qué huiste antes._

_Su sonrisa se desvaneció._

_—Sabes el porqué._

_—No, lo que quería decir exactamente es ¿qué hice mal? Ya sabes, voy a tener que estar en guardia, por lo que será mejor aprender qué es lo que no debería hacer. Esto, por ejemplo —le acaricié la base de la mano—, parece que no te hace mal._

_Volvió a sonreír._

_—Bella, no hiciste nada mal. Fue culpa mía._

_—Pero quiero ayudar si está en mi mano, hacértelo más llevadero._

_—Bueno... —meditó durante unos instantes—. Sólo fue lo cerca que estuviste. Por instinto, la mayoría de los hombres nos rehuyen repelidos por nuestra diferenciación... No esperaba que te acercaras tanto, y el olor de tu garganta..._

_Se calló ipso facto mirándome para ver si me había asustado._

_—De acuerdo, entonces —respondí con displicencia en un intento de aliviar la atmósfera, repentinamente tensa, y me tapé el cuello—, nada de exponer la garganta._

_Funcionó. Rompió a reír._

_—No, en realidad, fue más la sorpresa que cualquier otra cosa._

_Alzó la mano libre y la depositó con suavidad en un lado de mi garganta. Me quedé inmóvil. El frío de su tacto era un aviso natural, un indicio de que debería estar aterrada, pero no era miedo lo que sentía, aunque, sin embargo, había otros sentimientos..._

_*Flashback*_

-¿Lyli?, Lyli, Kath, ¡Katherine Lilian Potter Evans!- pregunto, hablo y grito Remus

-Ehh ¿Que de que me perdi?- pregunto una confusa Lyli

-Nada, vamonos aun tienes que comprar tu varita- dijo Charlie

Lyli se quedo admirando todo el callejon Diagon, hasta que pararon en una tienda donde se podia leer : Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.

Entraron y esperaron, hasta que un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y páli dos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Hola- dijo Charlie

-Hola, Charles, si me imaginaba que iba a ver a Lyli Potter, en persona- dijo el anciano

A Lyli le pasaron cada una de las varitas de la tienda, pero ninguna funcionaba, hasta que...

-Palo de rosa, pluma de grifo, la unica varita que eh hecho con una pluma de grifo, una varita extremadamente poderosa- dijo el anciano

Lyli no presto atencion a lo que estaban hablando ella solo tenia ojos para su varita, la amaba con todo su corazon, se setia...igual que con Edward, que encajaba en este mundo, en el mundo de la magia, de ... su...hermano.

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

**_Ok, no se por que, pero ya tenia el capitulo asi que lo subire._**

**_Aviso: Unos capitulos mas y se conocen los gemelos..._**

**_Alec, Damon y Stephan- DELIA LYLI SALVATORE VOLTURI, SERA MEJOR QUE TE SEPARES DE ESA COMPUTADORA AHORA MISMO_**

**_Lyli- Mmm...NO ESTOY EN TODO MI DERECHO DE UTILIZARLA_**

**_Stephan- Lyli, ponte a hacer tu tarea, que le paso a esa niña que queria una beca_**

**_Lyli- Se tomo unas mini-vacaciones_**

**_Damon- Por mucho que quisiera verlos pelear, me temo que... LYLI VUELVE AHORA MISMO_**

**_Lyli corre por su vida y se encierra en su cuarto._**

**_Continuara..._**

**_Jajajajajajajaja bye mis amadas lectoras_**


	5. Primer encuentro

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Tom despertó a Harry, sonriendo como de costumbre con su boca desdentada y llevándole una taza de té. Harry se vistió, y trataba de convencer a _Hedwig _de que volviera a la jaula cuando Ron abrió de golpe la puer ta y entró enfadado, poniéndose la camisa.

—Cuanto antes subamos al tren, mejor —dijo—. Por lo menos en Hogwarts puedo alejarme de Percy. Ahora me acusa de haber manchado de té su foto de Penelope Clearwater. —Ron hizo una mueca—. Ya sabes, su novia. Ha ocultado la cara bajo el marco porque su nariz ha quedado manchada...

—Tengo algo que contarte —comenzó Harry, pero lo in terrumpieron Fred y George, que se asomaron a la habita ción para felicitar a Ron por haber vuelto a enfadar a Percy.

Bajaron a desayunar y encontraron al señor Weasley, que leía la primera página de _El Profeta _con el entrecejo frun cido, y a la señora Weasley, que hablaba a Ginny y a Hermio ne de un filtro amoroso que había hecho de joven. Las tres se reían con risa floja.

—¿Qué me ibas a contar? —preguntó Ron a Harry cuan do se sentaron.

—Más tarde —murmuró Harry, al mismo tiempo que Percy irrumpía en el comedor.

Con el ajetreo de la partida, Harry tampoco tuvo tiem po de hablar con Ron. Todos estaban muy ocupados bajando los baúles por la estrecha escalera del Caldero Chorreante y apilándolos en la puerta, con _Hedwig _y _Hermes_, la lechuza de Percy, encaramadas en sus jaulas. Al lado de los baúles había un pequeño cesto de mimbre que bufaba ruidosa mente.

—Vale, _Crookshanks _—susurró Hermione a través del mimbre—, te dejaré salir en el tren.

—No lo harás —dijo Ron terminantemente—. ¿Y la po bre _Scabbers_?

Se señaló el bolsillo del pecho, donde un bulto revelaba que _Scabbers _estaba allí acurrucada.

El señor Weasley, que había aguardado fuera a los co ches del Ministerio, se asomó al interior.

—Aquí están —anunció—. Vamos, Harry.

El señor Weasley condujo a Harry a través del corto tre cho de acera hasta el primero de los dos coches antiguos de color verde oscuro, los dos conducidos por brujos de mirada furtiva con uniforme de terciopelo verde esmeralda.

—Sube, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley, mirando a ambos lados de la calle llena de gente. Harry subió a la parte trase ra del coche, y enseguida se reunieron con él Hermione y Ron, y para disgusto de Ron, también Percy

El viaje hasta King's Cross fue muy tranquilo, compa rado con el que Harry había hecho en el autobús noc támbulo. Los coches del Ministerio de Magia parecían bastante normales, aunque Harry vio que podían deslizarse por huecos que no podría haber traspasado el coche nuevo de la empresa de tío Vernon. Llegaron a King's Cross con veinte minutos de adelanto; los conductores del Minis terio les consiguieron carritos, descargaron los baúles, sa ludaron al señor Weasley y se alejaron, poniéndose, sin que se supiera cómo, en cabeza de una hilera de coches parados en el semáforo.

El señor Weasley se mantuvo muy pegado a Harry du rante todo el camino de la estación.

—Bien, pues —propuso mirándolos a todos—. Como so mos muchos, vamos a entrar de dos en dos. Yo pasaré prime ro con Harry.

El señor Weasley fue hacia la barrera que había entre los andenes nueve y diez, empujando el carrito de Harry y, según parecía, muy interesado por el Intercity 125 que acababa de entrar por la vía 9. Dirigiéndole a Harry una elocuente mi rada, se apoyó contra la barrera como sin querer. Harry lo imitó.

Un instante después, cayeron de lado a través del metal sólido y se encontraron en el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Le vantaron la mirada y vieron el expreso de Hogwarts, un tren de vapor de color rojo que echaba humo sobre un andén reple to de magos y brujas que acompañaban al tren a sus hijos. De repente, detrás de Harry aparecieron Percy y Ginny. Jadea ban y parecía que habían atravesado la barrera corriendo.

—¡Ah, ahí está Penelope! —dijo Percy, alisándose el pelo y sonrojándose.

Ginny miró a Harry, y ambos se volvieron para ocultar la risa en el momento en que Percy se acercó sacando pecho (para que ella no pudiera dejar de notar la insignia relucien te) a una chica de pelo largo y rizado.

Después de que Hermione y el resto de los Weasley se reunieran con ellos, Harry y el señor Weasley se abrieron paso hasta el final del tren, pasaron ante compartimentos repletos de gente y llegaron finalmente a un vagón que esta ba casi vacío. Subieron los baúles, pusieron a _Hedwig _y a _Crookshanks _en la rejilla portaequipajes, y volvieron a salir para despedirse de los padres de Ron.

La señora Weasley besó a todos sus hijos, luego a Her mione y por último a Harry Éste se sintió embarazado pero muy agradecido cuando ella le dio un abrazo de más.

—Cuídate, Harry ¿Lo harás? —dijo separándose de él, con los ojos especialmente brillantes. Luego abrió su enorme bolso y dijo—: He preparado bocadillos para todos. Aquí los tenéis, Ron... no, no son de conserva de buey.. Fred... ¿dónde está Fred? ¡Ah, estás ahí, cariño...!

—Harry —le dijo en voz baja el señor Weasley—, ven aquí un momento.

Señaló una columna con la cabeza y Harry lo siguió has ta ella. Se pusieron detrás, dejando a los otros con la señora Weasley

—Tengo que decirte una cosa antes de que te vayas —dijo el señor Weasley con voz tensa.

—No es necesario, señor Weasley Ya lo sé.

—¿Que lo sabes? ¿Cómo has podido saberlo?

—Yo... eh... les oí anoche a usted y a su mujer. No pude evitarlo. Lo siento...

—No quería que te enteraras de esa forma —dijo el se ñor Weasley, nervioso.

—No... Ha sido la mejor manera. Así me he podido ente rar y usted no ha faltado a la palabra que le dio a Fudge.

—Harry, debes de estar muy asustado...

—No lo estoy —contestó Harry con sinceridad—. De verdad —añadió, porque el señor Weasley lo miraba incré dulo—. No trato de parecer un héroe, pero Sirius Black no puede ser peor que Voldemort, ¿verdad?

El señor Weasley se estremeció al oír aquel nombre, pero no comentó nada.

—Harry, sabía que estabas hecho..., bueno, de una pasta más dura de lo que Fudge cree. Me alegra que no tengas mie do, pero...

—¡Arthur! —gritó la señora Weasley, que ya hacía subir a los demás al tren—. ¡Arthur!, ¿qué haces? ¡Está a punto de irse!

—Ya vamos, Molly —dijo el señor Weasley Pero se vol vió a Harry y siguió hablando, más bajo y más aprisa—. Escucha, quiero que me des tu palabra...

—¿De que seré un buen chico y me quedaré en el casti llo? —preguntó Harry con tristeza.

—No exactamente —respondió el señor Weasley, más serio que nunca—. Harry, prométeme que no irás en busca de Black.

Harry lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué?

Se oyó un potente silbido y pasaron unos guardias ce rrando todas las puertas del tren.

—Prométeme, Harry —dijo el señor Weasley hablando aún más aprisa—, que ocurra lo que ocurra...

—¿Por qué iba a ir yo detrás de alguien que sé que quie re matarme? —preguntó Harry, sin comprender.

—Prométeme que, oigas lo que oigas...

—¡Arthur; aprisa! —gritó la señora Weasley.

Salía vapor del tren. Éste había comenzado a moverse. Harry corrió hacia la puerta del vagón, y Ron la abrió y se echó atrás para dejarle paso. Se asomaron por la ventanilla y dijeron adiós con la mano a los padres de los Weasley hasta que el tren dobló una curva y se perdieron de vista.

—Tengo que hablaros a solas —dijo entre dientes a Ron y Hermione en cuanto el tren cogió velocidad.

—Vete, Ginny —dijo Ron.

—¡Qué agradable eres! —respondió Ginny de mal hu mor; y se marchó muy ofendida.

Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron por el pasillo en busca de un compartimento vacío, pero todos estaban llenos salvo uno que se encontraba justo al final.

En éste sólo había 2 ocupantes: un hombre que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana y profundamente dormido. Y una niña leyendo Sentido y Sensatez un libro muggle, la niña tenia una cicatriz que no se dejaba ver muy bien gracias a su cabello rojizo. Harry, Ron y Hermione se detuvieron ante la puerta. El expreso de Hogwarts estaba reservado para estudiantes, no dudaban de que la niña iba a entrar a Hogwarts pero nunca habían visto a un adulto en él, salvo la bruja que lle vaba el carrito de la comida.

El extraño llevaba una túnica de mago muy raída y remendada. Parecía enfermo y exhausto. Aunque joven, su pelo castaño claro estaba veteado de gris.

—¿Quién será? —susurró Ron en el momento en que se sentaban y cerraban la puerta, eligiendo los asientos más alejados de la ventana.

—Es el profesor R. J. Lupin —susurró Hermione de inmediato.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo pone en su maleta —respondió Hermione seña lando el portaequipajes que había encima del hombre dor mido, donde había una maleta pequeña y vieja atada con una gran cantidad de nudos. El nombre, «Profesor R. J. Lupin», aparecía en una de las esquinas, en letras medio des prendidas.

—Me pregunto qué enseñará —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando el pálido perfil del profesor Lupin.

—Está claro —susurró Hermione—. Sólo hay una vacante, ¿no es así? Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry, Ron y Hermione ya habían tenido dos profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, que habían durado sólo un año cada uno. Se decía que el puesto estaba gafado.

—Bueno, espero que no sea como los anteriores —dijo Ron no muy convencido—. No parece capaz de sobrevivir a un maleficio hecho como Dios manda. Pero bueno, ¿qué nos ibas a contar?

Harry explicó la conversación entre los padres de Ron y las advertencias que el señor Weasley acababa de hacerle. Cuando terminó, Ron parecía atónito y Hermione se tapaba la boca con las manos. Las apartó para decir:

—¿Sirius Black escapó para ir detrás de ti? ¡Ah, Harry, tendrás que tener muchísimo cuidado! No vayas en busca de problemas...

—Yo no busco problemas —respondió Harry, molesto—. Los problemas normalmente me encuentran a mí.

—¡Qué tonto tendría que ser Harry para ir detrás de un chalado que quiere matarlo! —exclamó Ron, temblando.

Se tomaban la noticia peor de lo que Harry había esperado. Tanto Ron como Hermione parecían tenerle a Black más miedo que él.

—Nadie sabe cómo se ha escapado de Azkaban —dijo Ron, incómodo—. Es el primero. Y estaba en régimen de alta seguridad.

—Pero lo atraparán, ¿a que sí? —dijo Hermione convencida—. Bueno, están buscándolo también todos los muggles...

—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó de repente Ron.

De algún lugar llegaba un leve silbido. Miraron por el compartimento.

—Viene de tu baúl, Harry —dijo Ron poniéndose en pie y alcanzando el portaequipajes.

Un momento después, había sacado el chivatoscopio de bolsillo de entre la túnica de Harry. Daba vueltas muy aprisa sobre la palma de la mano de Ron, brillando muy intensa mente.

—¿Eso es un chivatoscopio? —preguntó Hermione con interés, levantándose para verlo mejor.

—Sí... Pero claro, es de los más baratos —dijo Ron—. Se puso como loco cuando lo até a la pata de _Errol _para enviárselo a Harry.

—¿No hacías nada malo en ese momento? —preguntó Hermione con perspicacia.

—¡No! Bueno..., no debía utilizar a _Errol_. Ya sabes que no está preparado para viajes largos... Pero ¿de qué otra manera hubiera podido hacerle llegar a Harry el regalo?

—Vuélvelo a meter en el baúl —le aconsejó Harry, por que su silbido les perforaba los oídos— o le despertará.

Señaló al profesor Lupin con la cabeza. Ron metió el chivatoscopio en un calcetín especialmente horroroso de tío Vernon, que ahogó el silbido, y luego cerró el baúl.

-No se preocupen, tiene el sueño pesado- dijo la niña levantando la vista del libro que habia estado leyendo

Harry observo que la niña tenia los ojos identicos a los de su padre, y la cicatriz que tenia era en forma de un rayo, igual que la suya solo que de lado contrario.

-¿Que te paso en la frente?- pregunto Hermione

La niña se cubrio la frente con su cabello..Harry se sorprendio ya que el habia hecho los mismos moviemientos en el autobus.

-Nada, solo me cai y me raspe la frente, eso fue lo que paso, suelo ser muy torpe- dijo la niña

—Podríamos llevarlo a que lo revisen en Hogsmeade —dijo Ron, volviendo a sentarse, ignorando a la niña- Fred y George me han dicho que en Dervish y Banges, una tienda de instrumentos mágicos, venden cosas de este tipo.

—¿Sabes más cosas de Hogsmeade? —dijo Hermione con entusiasmo—. He leído que es la única población enteramente no muggle de Gran Bretaña...

—Sí, eso creo —respondió Ron de modo brusco—. Pero no es por eso por lo que quiero ir. ¡Sólo quiero entrar en Honeydukes!

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es una tienda de golosinas —respondió Ron, poniendo cara de felicidad—, donde tienen de todo... Diablillos de pimienta que te hacen echar humo por la boca... y grandes bolas de chocolate rellenas de _mousse _de fresa y nata de Cornualles, y plumas de azúcar que puedes chupar en clase y parecer que estás pensando lo que vas a escribir a continuación...

—Pero Hogsmeade es un lugar muy interesante —Dijo la niña a coro con Hermione—. En _Lugares históricos de la brujería _se dice que la taberna fue el centro en que se gestó la revuelta de los duendes de 1612. Y la Casa de los Gritos se considera el edificio más embrujado de Gran Bretaña...

—... Y enormes bolas de helado que te levantan unos centímetros del suelo mientras les das lenguetazos —continuó Ron, que no oía nada de lo que decía Hermione ni la niña.

Hermione se volvió hacia Harry.

—¿No será estupendo salir del colegio para explorar Hogsmeade?

—Supongo que sí—respondió Harry apesadumbrado—. Ya me lo contaréis cuando lo hayáis descubierto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Ron.

—Yo no puedo ir. Los Dursley no firmaron la autoriza ción y Fudge tampoco quiso hacerlo.

Ron se quedó horrorizado.

—¿Que no puedes venir? Pero... hay que buscar la forma... McGonagall o algún otro te dará permiso...

Harry se rió con sarcasmo. La profesora McGonagall, jefa de la casa Gryffindor, era muy estricta.

—Podemos preguntar a Fred y a George. Ellos conocen todos los pasadizos secretos para salir del castillo...

—¡Ron! —le interrumpió Hermione—. Creo que Harry no debería andar saliendo del colegio a escondidas estando suelto Black...

—Ya, supongo que eso es lo que dirá McGonagall cuando le pida el permiso —observó Harry.

—Pero si nosotros estamos con él... Black no se atreverá a...

—No digas tonterías, Ron —interrumpió Hermione—. Black ha matado a un montón de gente en mitad de una calle concurrida. ¿Crees realmente que va a dejar de atacar a Harry porque estemos con él?

Mientras hablaba, Hermione enredaba las manos en la correa de la cesta en que iba _Crookshanks_.

—¡No dejes suelta esa cosa! —exclamó Ron.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. _Crookshanks _saltó con ligereza de la cesta, se desperezó, bostezó y se subió de un brinco a las rodillas de Ron; el bulto del bolsillo de Ron estaba temblando y él se quitó al gato de encima, dándole un empujón irritado.

Tirandolo a la niña.

—¡Apártate de aquí!

-¡Como se te ocurre tratar a un gato tan bello asi!- dijo la niña acariciando al gato que se durmio en su regazo

-¡De viste ver cuando trato de comerse a mi rata, chiquilla insignificante!- dijo Ron con enfado

Harry no sabe por que pero le enojo que Ron tratara a la niña asi.

Tal vez su fragil figura, depertaba un instinto de que la protegieran.

La niña se acordo de lo que dijo Edward en el prado, y comenzo a llorar.

—¡No, Ron! —exclamó Hermione con enfado.

Ron estaba a punto de responder cuando el profesor Lupin se movió. Lo miraron con aprensión, pero él se limitó a volver la cabeza hacia el otro lado, con la boca todavía ligera mente abierta, y siguió durmiendo.

Harry trato de consolar a la niña, pero esta se nego, entrego a Crookhanks a Hermione, y se dispuso a llorar

-Lo siento, no fue mi intencion hacerte sentir mal, bueno tal vez un poco- dijo Ron

La niña no le contestaba, pero al final se calmo y ignoro a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

El expreso de Hogwarts seguía hacia el norte, sin de tenerse. Y el paisaje que se veía por las ventanas se fue volviendo más agreste y oscuro mientras aumentaban las nubes.

A través de la puerta del compartimento se veía pasar gente hacia uno y otro lado. _Crookshanks _se había instala do en un asiento vacío, con su cara aplastada vuelta hacia Ron, y tenía los ojos amarillentos fijos en su bolsillo supe rior.

A la una en punto llegó la bruja regordeta que llevaba el carrito de la comida.

—¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlo? —preguntó Ron, incómodo, señalando al profesor Lupin con la cabeza—. Por su aspecto, creo que le vendría bien tomar algo.

Hermione se aproximó cautelosamente al profesor Lupin.

—Eeh... ¿profesor? —dijo—. Disculpe... ¿profesor?

El dormido no se inmutó.

—No te preocupes, querida —dijo la bruja, entregándo le a Harry unos pasteles con forma de caldero—. Si se despierta con hambre, estaré en la parte delantera, con el maquinista.

—Está dormido, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron en voz baja, cuan do la bruja cerró la puerta del compartimento—. Quiero de cir que... no está muerto, claro.

—No, no: respira —susurró Hermione, cogiendo el pas tel en forma de caldero que le alargaba Harry

Tal vez no fuera un ameno compañero de viaje, pero la presencia del profesor Lupin en el compartimento tenía su lado bueno. A media tarde, cuando empezó a llover y la lluvia emborronaba las colinas, volvieron a oír a alguien por el pasillo, y las tres personas a las que tenían menos aprecio aparecieron en la puerta: Draco Malfoy y sus dos amigotes, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

Draco Malfoy y Harry se habían convertido en enemigos desde que se conocieron, en su primer viaje en tren a Hogwarts. Malfoy, que tenía una cara pálida, puntiaguda y como de asco, pertenecía a la casa de Slytherin. Era buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin, el mismo puesto que tenía Harry en el de Gryffindor. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no tener otro objeto en la vida que hacer lo que quisiera Malfoy. Los dos eran corpulentos y musculosos. Crabbe era el más alto, y lle vaba un corte de pelo de tazón y tenía el cuello muy grueso. Goyle llevaba el pelo corto y erizado, y tenía brazos de gorila.

—Bueno, mirad quiénes están ahí —dijo Malfoy con su habitual manera de hablar; arrastrando las palabras. Abrió la puerta del compartimento—. El chalado y la rata.

Crabbe y Goyle se rieron como bobos.

—He oído que tu padre por fin ha tocado oro este verano —dijo Malfoy—. ¿No se habrá muerto tu madre del susto?

Ron se levantó tan aprisa que tiró al suelo el cesto de _Crookshanks_. El profesor Lupin roncó.

—¿Quién es ése?¿Quien es ella? —preguntó Malfoy, dando un paso atrás en cuanto se percató de la presencia de Lupin. Y de la presencia de la niña.

—Un nuevo profesor , y una nueva alumna—contestó Harry, que se había levantado también por si tenía que sujetar a Ron—. ¿Qué decías, Malfoy?

Malfoy entornó sus ojos claros. No era tan idiota como para pelearse delante de un profesor.

—Vámonos —murmuró a Crabbe y Goyle, con rabia.

Y desaparecieron.

Harry y Ron volvieron a sentarse. Ron se frotaba los nudillos.

—No pienso aguantarle nada a Malfoy este curso —dijo enfadado—. Lo digo en serio. Si hace otro comentario así sobre mi familia, le cogeré la cabeza y...

Ron hizo un gesto violento.

—Cuidado, Ron —susurró Hermione, señalando al profesor Lupin—. Cuidado...

Pero el profesor Lupin seguía profundamente dormido.

-Les dije que tiene el sueño pesado- dijo la niña

Empezo a cantar un nana, no, no el que Edward le habia dedicado, otro con el que siempre se dormia.

A Harry se lehizo familiar ese nana, pero.. ¿de donde?

La lluvia arreciaba a medida que el tren avanzaba hacia el norte; las ventanillas eran ahora de un gris brillante que se oscurecía poco a poco, hasta que encendieron las luces que había a lo largo del pasillo y en el techo de los compartimentos. El tren traqueteaba, la lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas, el viento rugía, pero el profesor Lupin seguía durmiendo.

—Debemos de estar llegando —dijo Ron, inclinándose hacia delante para mirar a través del reflejo del profesor Lupin por la ventanilla, ahora completamente negra.

Acababa de decirlo cuando el tren empezó a reducir la velocidad.

—Estupendo —dijo Ron, levantándose y yendo con cuidado hacia el otro lado del profesor Lupin, para ver algo fuera del tren—. Me muero de hambre. Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el banquete...

—No podemos haber llegado aún —dijo Hermione mirando el reloj.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos detenemos?

El tren iba cada vez más despacio. A medida que el ruido de los pistones se amortiguaba, el viento y la lluvia sonaban con más fuerza contra los cristales.

Harry, que era el que estaba más cerca de la puerta, se levantó para mirar por el pasillo. Por todo el vagón se asomaban cabezas curiosas. El tren se paró con una sacudida, y distintos golpes testimoniaron que algunos baúles se habían caído de los portaequipajes. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se apagaron todas las luces y quedaron sumidos en una oscuridad total.

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo detrás de Harry la voz de Ron.

—¡Ay! —gritó Hermione—. ¡Me has pisado, Ron!

Harry volvió a tientas a su asiento.

-Lumos- dijo la niña encendiendo su varita, pero no era suificiente asi que seguian a ciegas

—¿Habremos tenido una avería?

—No sé...

Se oyó el sonido que produce la mano frotando un cristal mojado, y Harry vio la silueta negra y borrosa de Ron, que limpiaba el cristal y miraba fuera.

—Algo pasa ahí fuera —dijo Ron—. Creo que está subiendo gente...

La puerta del compartimento se abrió de repente y Neville cayó sobre las piernas de Harry, haciéndole daño.

—¡Perdona! ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasa? ¡Ay! Lo siento...

—Hola, Neville —dijo Harry, dijo en la ya no tan oscura oscuridad, y tirando hacia arriba de la capa de Neville.

—¿Harry? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué sucede?

—¡No tengo ni idea! Siéntate...

Se oyó un bufido y un chillido de dolor. Neville había ido a sentarse sobre _Crookshanks_.

—Voy a preguntarle al maquinista qué sucede. —Harry notó que pasaba por su lado, oyó abrirse de nuevo la puerta, y después un golpe y dos fuertes chillidos de dolor.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Ginny?

—¿Hermione?

—¿Qué haces?

—Buscaba a Ron...

—Entra y siéntate...

—Aquí no —dijo Harry apresuradamente—. ¡Estoy yo!

—¡Ay! —exclamó Neville.

—¡Silencio! —dijo de repente una voz ronca.

Por fin se había despertado el profesor Lupin. Harry oyó que algo se movía en el rincón que él ocupaba. Nadie dijo nada.

Se oyó un chisporroteo y una luz parpadeante iluminó el compartimento. El profesor Lupin parecía tener en la mano un puñado de llamas que le iluminaban la cansada cara gris. Pero sus ojos se mostraban cautelosos.

—No os mováis —dijo con la misma voz ronca, y se puso de pie, despacio, con el puñado de llamas enfrente de él. La puerta se abrió lentamente antes de que Lupin pudiera alcanzarla.

De pie, en el umbral, iluminado por las llamas que tenía Lupin en la mano, había una figura cubierta con capa y que llegaba hasta el techo. Tenía la cara completamente oculta por una capucha. Harry miró hacia abajo y lo que vio le hizo contraer el estómago. De la capa surgía una mano gris, viscosa y con pústulas. Como algo que estuviera muerto y se hubiera corrompido bajo el agua...

Sólo estuvo a la vista una fracción de segundo. Como si el ser que se ocultaba bajo la capa hubiera notado la mirada de Harry, la mano se metió entre los pliegues de la tela negra.

Pero nadie vio que a la niña tambien le estaba pasando lo mismo...

Y entonces aspiró larga, lenta, ruidosamente, como si quisiera succionar algo más que aire.

Un frío intenso se extendió por encima de todos. Harry y Lyli fue consciente del aire que retenía en el pecho. El frío penetró más allá de su piel, le penetró en el pecho, en el corazón...

Los ojos de Harry se quedaron en blanco. No podía ver nada. Se ahogaba de frío. Oyó correr agua. Algo lo arrastraba hacia abajo y el rugido del agua se hacía más fuerte...

Y entonces, a lo lejos, oyó unos aterrorizados gritos de súplica. Quería ayudar a quien fuera. Intentó mover los brazos, pero no pudo. Una niebla espesa y blanca lo rodeaba, y también estaba dentro de él...

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

Alguien le daba palmadas en la cara.

—¿Qué?

Harry abrió los ojos. Sobre él había algunas luces y el suelo temblaba... El expreso de Hogwarts se ponía en mar cha y la luz había vuelto. Por lo visto había resbalado del asiento y caído al suelo. Ron y Hermione estaban arrodilla dos a su lado, y por encima de ellos vio a Neville y al profesor Lupin, mirándolo. Harry sentía ganas de vomitar. Al levantar la mano para subirse las gafas, notó su cara cubierta por un sudor frío.

Ron y Hermione lo ayudaron a levantarse y a sentarse en el asiento.

-¿Lyli?, ¡Lyli!, ¡Katherine Lilian!- el grito del profesor Lupin hizo que todos quitaran la vista de Harry, y poasaran sus ojos sobre una inconsiente niña

La niña abrio sus ojos, pero no dijo nada, tan simplemente se abrazo al Profesor y lloro.

_"¿Que le habra pasado a esta niña?" _ Se preguntaba Harry

Los gemelos miraron rápidamente hacia la puerta. El ser encapuchado había desaparecido—. ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Dónde está ese... ese ser? ¿Quién gritaba?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo

—No gritaba nadie —respondió Ron, aún más asustado.

Harry y Lyli examinron el compartimento iluminado. Ginny y Neville los miraron, muy pálidos.

—Pero he oído gritos...- dijieron al mismo tiempo

Se miraron entre ambos pero la niña retiro su mirada, por que sabia que eso era comun entre los gemelos.

Ginny estaba celosa, por que creia que esa niña le podia quitar una oportunidad con Harry.

Si supiera que eso seria asqueroso para ambos...

Todos se sobresaltaron al oír un chasquido. El profesor Lupin partía en trozos una tableta de chocolate.

—Toma —le dijo a Harry, entregándole un trozo especialmente grande—. Cómetelo. Te ayudará.

Despues le dio la misma cantidad a la niña, y esta se lo comio, despues pudo respirar en paz.

Harry cogió el chocolate, pero no se lo comió.

—¿Qué era ese ser? —le preguntó a Lupin.

—Un _dementor _—respondió Lupin, repartiendo el chocolate entre los demás—. Era uno de los dementores de Azkaban.

Todos lo miraron. El profesor Lupin arrugó el envoltorio vacío de la tableta de chocolate y se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

—Coméoslo —insistió—. Os vendrá bien. Disculpadme, tengo que hablar con el maquinista...

Pasó por delante de Harry y desapareció por el pasillo.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con preocupación, mirando a Harry

—No entiendo... ¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Harry, secándose el sudor de la cara.

—Bueno, ese ser... el dementor... se quedó ahí mirándo nos (es decir; creo que nos miraba, porque no pude verle la cara), y tú, tú...

—Creí que te estaba dando un ataque o algo así —dijo Ron, que parecía todavía asustado—. Te quedaste como rígido, te caíste del asiento y empezaste a agitarte...

— Lo mismo le paso a la niña, y lo peor al mismo tiempo— dijo Neville

—Y entonces el profesor Lupin pasó por encima de ti, se dirigió al dementor y sacó su varita —explicó Hermione—. Y dijo: «Ninguno de nosotros esconde a Sirius Black bajo la capa. Vete.» Pero el dementor no se movió, así que Lupin murmuró algo y de la varita salió una cosa plateada hacia el dementor. Y éste dio media vuelta y se fue...

—Ha sido horrible —dijo Neville, en voz más alta de lo normal—. ¿Notasteis el frío cuando entró?

—Yo tuve una sensación muy rara —respondió Ron, moviendo los hombros con inquietud—, como si no pudiera ya volver a sentirme contento...

Ginny, que estaba encogida en su rincón y parecía sentirse casi tan mal como Harry, sollozó. Hermione se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por detrás, para reconfortaría.

—Pero ¿no os habéis caído del asiento? —preguntó Harry, extrañado.

—No —respondió Ron, volviendo a mirar a Harry con preocupación—. Ginny temblaba como loca, aunque... la niña le paso lo mismo y al mismo tiempo, era como si estuvieran conectados...

Harry no conseguía entender. Estaba débil y tembloroso, como si se estuviera recuperando de una mala gripe. También sentía un poco de vergüenza. ¿Por qué había perdido el con trol de aquella manera, cuando los otros no lo habían hecho? y tambien ¿Como es posible que a la niña le haya pasado lo mismo y al mismo tiempo?

El profesor Lupin regresó. Se detuvo al entrar; miró al rededor y dijo con una breve sonrisa:

—No he envenenado el chocolate, ¿sabéis?

Harry le dio un mordisquito y ante su sorpresa sintió que algo le calentaba el cuerpo y que el calor se extendía hasta los dedos de las manos y de los pies.

—Llegaremos a Hogwarts en diez minutos —dijo el pro fesor Lupin—. ¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?

Harry no preguntó cómo se había enterado el profesor Lupin de su nombre.

—Sí —dijo, un poco confuso.

—Y tu Lyli, ¿te encuentras bien?— le pregunto a la niña

—Si, pero esos gritos, las suplicas, jure que oi a tres personas conocidas, una era Voldemort, otra ¿Mamá? y Creo que Papá, despues un hechizo les quito a vida y me vio con unos ojos...— la niña se estremecio

No hablaron apenas durante el resto del viaje. Finalmente se detuvo el tren en la estación de Hogsmeade, y se formó mucho barullo para salir del tren: las lechuzas ululaban, los gatos maullaban y el sapo de Neville croaba debajo de su sombrero. En el pequeño andén hacía un frío que pelaba; la lluvia era una ducha de hielo.

—¡Por aquí los de primer curso! —gritaba una voz familiar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se volvieron y vieron la silueta gigante de Hagrid en el otro extremo del andén, indicando por señas a los nuevos estudiantes (que estaban algo asustados) que se adelantaran para iniciar el tradicional recorrido por el lago.

—¿Estáis bien los tres? —gritó Hagrid, por encima de la multitud.

Lo saludaron con la mano, pero no pudieron hablarle porque la multitud los empujaba a lo largo del andén. Harry, Ron y Hermione siguieron al resto de los alumnos, sin saber que Lyli los seguia muy de cerca y salieron a un camino embarrado y desigual, donde aguardaban al resto de los alumnos al menos cien diligencias, todas tiradas (o eso suponía Harry) por caballos invisibles, porque cuando subieron a una y cerraron la portezuela, se puso en marcha ella sola, dando botes.

La diligencia olía un poco a moho y a paja. Harry se sentía mejor después de tomar el chocolate, pero aún estaba débil. Ron y Hermione lo miraban todo el tiempo de reojo, como si tuvieran miedo de que perdiera de nuevo el conocimiento.

Lyli, se puso a cantar una cancion de cuna que le parecia que le cantaban a ella y a su hermano para dormir.

—Y..¿Como te llamas?— pregunto Hermione

-Katherine Lilian..- se callo al mencionar sus apellidos

—¿Tienes apellidos?—pregunto Hermione

—Si, pero no los puedo decir, no hasta despues del discurso de Dumbledore, aunque dudo que no los sepan para entonces— dijo Lyli

—¿Cuantos años tienes?- pregunto Ron

—13— respondio secamente, aun le guardaba rencor a Ron

—¿Quienes son tus padres?— pregunto Harry

—Fueron grandes magos, mi padre fue uno de los mejores en el Quidditch participo en Gryffindor, y mama amaba posiciones, mi Tio dice que soy igual que mi mama pero con los ojos de mi papa y que estarian muy orgullosos de mi, lastima que no esten vivos- dijo Lyli

Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente hacia unas suntuosas verjas de hierro flanqueadas por columnas de piedra coronadas por estatuillas de cerdos alados, Harry vio a otros dos dementores encapuchados y descomunales, que montaban guardia a cada lado. Estuvo a punto de darle otro frío vahído. Se reclinó en el asiento lleno de bultos y cerró los ojos hasta que hubieron atravesado la verja. El carruaje cogió ve locidad por el largo y empinado camino que llevaba al castillo; Hermione se asomaba por la ventanilla para ver acercarse las pequeñas torres. Finalmente, el carruaje se detuvo y Hermione y Ron bajaron.

Al bajar; Harry oyó una voz que arrastraba alegremente las sílabas:

—¿Te has desmayado, Potter? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Longbottom? ¿Realmente te desmayaste?

Malfoy le dio con el codo a Hermione al pasar por su lado, y salió al paso de Harry, que subía al castillo por la es calinata de piedra. Sus ojos claros y su cara alegre brillaban de malicia.

—¡Lárgate, Malfoy! —dijo Ron con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—¿Tú también te desmayaste, Weasley? —preguntó Mal foy, levantando la voz—. ¿También te asustó a ti el viejo dementor; Weasley?

—Escuchame bien idiota, dejalos en paz y vete a molestar a otros — dijo Lyli quien ya se habia bajado de la diligencia

—¿Hay algún problema? —preguntó una voz amable. El profesor Lupin acababa de bajarse de la diligencia que iba detrás de la de ellos.

Malfoy dirigió una mirada insolente al profesor Lupin, y vio los remiendos de su ropa y su maleta desvencijada. Con cierto sarcasmo en la voz, dijo:

—Oh, no, eh... profesor...

Entonces dirigió a Crabbe y Goyle una sonrisita, y subieron los tres hacia el castillo.

Hermione pinchaba a Ron en la espalda para que se diera prisa, y los cuatro se unieron a la multitud apiñada en la parte superior; a través de las gigantescas puertas de roble, y en el interior del vestíbulo, que estaba iluminado con an torchas y acogía una magnífica escalera de mármol que con ducía a los pisos superiores.

A la derecha, abierta, estaba la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor. Harry siguió a la multitud, pero apenas vislumbró el techo encantado, que aquella noche estaba negro y nubla do, cuando lo llamó una voz:

—¡Señores Potter, Granger, quiero hablar con vosotros!

Harry, Lyli y Hermione dieron media vuelta, sorprendidos. La profesora McGonagall, que daba clase de Transformaciones y era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor; los llamaba por encima de las cabezas de la multitud. Tenía una expresión severa y un moño en la nuca; sus penetrantes ojos se enmarcaban en unas gafas cuadradas. Harry se abrió camino hasta ella con cierta dificultad y un poco de miedo. Había algo en la profesora McGonagall que solía hacer que Harry sintiera que había hecho algo malo.

—No tenéis que poner esa cara de asustados, sólo quiero hablar con vosotros en mi despacho —les dijo—. Ve con los demás, Weasley.

Ron se les quedó mirando mientras la profesora McGonagall se alejaba con Harry, Lyli y Hermione de la bulliciosa multitud; la acompañaron a través del vestíbulo, subieron la escalera de mármol y recorrieron un pasillo.

Ya en el despacho (una pequeña habitación que tenía una chimenea en la que ardía un fuego abundante y acogedor), hizo una señal a Harry, Lyli y a Hermione para que se sentaran. También ella se sentó, detrás del escritorio, y dijo de pronto:

—El profesor Lupin ha enviado una lechuza comunicando que se sintieron indispuestos en el tren, Potters.

Antes de que Harry o Lyli pudiera responder; se oyó llamar suavemente a la puerta, y la señora Pomfrey, la enfermera, entró con paso raudo. Harry se sonrojó, y Lyli estaba roja. Ya resultaba bastante embarazoso haberse desmayado o lo que le hubiera pasado, para que encima armaran aquel lío. Lyli ya estaba acostumbrada pero enserio armar un lio por un pequeño desmayo.

—Estoy bien —dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo—, no necesito nada...

—Ah, eres tú —dijo la señora Pomfrey, sin escuchar lo que decían e inclinándose para mirarlo de cerca—. Supongo que has estado otra vez metiéndote en algo peligroso.

—Ha sido un dementor; Poppy —dijo la profesora McGo nagall.

Cambiaron una mirada sombría y la señora Pomfrey chascó la lengua con reprobación.

—Poner dementores en un colegio —murmuró echando para atrás las sillas de Harry y Lyli, y apoyando una mano en sus frentes—. No serán los primero que se desmayan. Sí, está empapado en sudor. Son seres terribles, y el efecto que tienen en la gente que ya de por sí es delicada...

—¡Yo no soy delicado! —repuso Harry, ofendido.

—¡Yo no soy delicada!- repuso Lyli ofendida— he sobrevivido a la mordedura de un vampiro y siendo muggle...— iba continuar pero se callo

—Por supuesto que no —admitió distraídamente la señora Pomfrey, tomándoles el pulso.

—¿Qué le prescribe? —preguntó resueltamente la pro fesora McGonagall—. ¿Guardar cama? ¿Debería pasar esta noche en la enfermería?

—¡Estoy bien! —repuso Harry, poniéndose en pie de un brinco. Le atormentaba pensar en lo que diría Malfoy si lo enviaban por aquello a la enfermería.

—Bueno. Al menos tendría que tomar chocolate —dijo la señora Pomfrey, que intentaba examinar los ojos de Harry.

—Ya he tomado un poco. El profesor Lupin me lo dio. Nos dio a todos.

—¿Sí? —dijo con aprobación la señora Pomfrey—. ¡Así que por fin tenemos un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que conoce los remedios!

—¿Estás seguro de que te sientes bien, Potter? —pre guntó la profesora McGonagall.

—Sí —dijo Harry.

—Muy bien. Haz el favor de esperar fuera mientras hablo un momento con la señorita Granger sobre su horario. Luego podremos bajar al banquete todos juntos.

Harry salió al corredor con la señora Pomfrey, que se marchó hacia la enfermería murmurando algo para sí. Harry sólo tuvo que esperar unos minutos. A continuación salió Hermione, radiante de felicidad, seguida por la profesora McGonagall, y los tres bajaron las escaleras de mármol, ha cia el Gran Comedor.

Estaba lleno de capirotes negros. Las cuatro mesas lar gas estaban llenas de estudiantes. Sus caras brillaban a la luz de miles de velas. El profesor Flitwick, que era un brujo bajito y con el pelo blanco, salió con un viejo sombrero y un taburete de tres patas.

—¡Nos hemos perdido la selección! —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

Los nuevos alumnos de Hogwarts obtenían casa por me dio del Sombrero Seleccionador; que iba gritando el nombre de la casa más adecuada para cada uno (Gryffindor; Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin). La profesora McGonagall se dirigió con paso firme a su asiento en la mesa de los profesores, y Harry y Hermione se encaminaron en sentido contrario, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, tan silenciosamente como les fue posible. La gente se volvía para mirarlos cuando pasaban por la parte trasera del Comedor y algunos señalaban a Harry. ¿Había corrido tan rápido la noticia de su desmayo delante del dementor?

Él y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Ron, que les había guardado los asientos.

—¿De qué iba la cosa? —le preguntó a Harry.

Comenzó a explicarse en un susurro, pero entonces el director se puso en pie para hablar y Harry se calló.

El profesor Dumbledore, aunque viejo, siempre daba la impresión de tener mucha energía. Su pelo plateado y su barba tenían más de medio metro de longitud; llevaba gafas de media luna; y tenía una nariz extremadamente curva. So lían referirse a él como al mayor mago de la época, pero no era por eso por lo que Harry le tenía tanto respeto. No se po día menos de confiar en Albus Dumbledore, y cuando Harry lo vio sonreír con franqueza a todos los estudiantes, se sintió tranquilo por vez primera desde que el dementor había en trado en el compartimento del tren.

—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo Dumbledore, con la luz de la vela reflejándose en su barba—. ¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso en Hogwarts! Tengo algunas cosas que deciros a todos, y como una es muy seria, la explicaré antes de que nuestro ex celente banquete os deje aturdidos. —Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y continuó—: Como todos sabéis después del re gistro que ha tenido lugar en el expreso de Hogwarts, tene mos actualmente en nuestro colegio a algunos dementores de Azkaban, que están aquí por asuntos relacionados con el Ministerio de Magia. —Se hizo una pausa y Harry recordó que el señor Weasley había dicho sobre que a Dumbledore no lo le agradaba que los dementores custodiaran el colegio—. Están apostados en las entradas a los terrenos del colegio —continuó Dumbledore—, y tengo que dejar muy claro que mientras estén aquí nadie saldrá del colegio sin permiso. A los dementores no se les puede engañar con trucos o dis fraces, ni siquiera con capas invisibles —añadió como quien no quiere la cosa, y Harry y Ron se miraron—. No está en la naturaleza de un dementor comprender ruegos o excusas. Por lo tanto, os advierto a todos y cada uno de vosotros que no debéis darles ningún motivo para que os hagan daño. Confío en los prefectos y en los últimos ganadores de los Premios Anuales para que se aseguren de que ningún alumno intenta burlarse de los dementores.

Percy, que se sentaba a unos asientos de distancia de Harry, volvió a sacar pecho y miró a su alrededor orgullosamente. Dumbledore hizo otra pausa. Recorrió la sala con una mirada muy seria y nadie movió un dedo ni dijo nada.

—Por hablar de algo más alegre —continuó—, este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar, el profesor Lupin, que amablemente ha accedido a enseñar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hubo algún aplauso aislado y carente de entusiasmo. Sólo los que habían estado con él en el tren aplaudieron con ganas, Harry entre ellos. El profesor Lupin parecía un adán en medio de los demás profesores, que iban vestidos con sus mejores togas.

—¡Mira a Snape! —le susurró Ron a Harry en el oído.

El profesor Snape, el especialista en Pociones, miraba al profesor Lupin desde el otro lado de la mesa de los profeso res. Era sabido que Snape anhelaba aquel puesto, pero inclu so a Harry, que aborrecía a Snape, le asombraba la expresión que tenía en aquel momento, crispando su rostro delgado y cetrino. Era más que enfado: era odio. Harry conocía muy bien aquella expresión: era la que Snape adoptaba cada vez que lo veía a él.

—En cuanto al penultimo nombramiento —prosiguió Dumbledore cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profe sor Lupin—, siento deciros que el profesor Kettleburn, nues tro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a compaginar estas clases con sus obligaciones de guardabosques.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron atónitos. Luego se unieron al aplauso, que fue especialmente caluroso en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry se inclinó para ver a Hagrid, que esta ba rojo como un tomate y se miraba las enormes manos, con la amplia sonrisa oculta por la barba negra.

—¡Tendríamos que haberlo adivinado! —dijo Ron, dan do un puñetazo en la mesa—. ¿Qué otro habría sido capaz de mandarnos que compráramos un libro que muerde?

Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione fueron los últimos en dejar de aplaudir; y cuando el profesor Dumbledore volvió a hablar, pudieron ver que Hagrid se secaba los ojos con el mantel.

-Un ultimo aviso- dijo Dumbledore

-A mediados del curso pasado, descubrimos algo muy preocupante y que nadie se había percatado, no se menciono nada hasta estar completamente seguros, se trata sobre uno de los ataques que Voldemort realizo hace muchos años una pareja tuvo dos hijos, pero por miedo a que algo les pasara realizaron investigaciones logrando crear una posición con la cual ocultaron a su hija menor, dos días después en vísperas de realizarle el mismo hechizo al hijo mayor, fueron atacados y asesinados por Voldemort. Ambos niños eran gemelos, cuando nos enteramos de el ataque de Voldemort madamos a Hagrid para que los tragiera lo que no sabiamos era que habia dos niños, ya que la niña habia desaparecido cuando Hagrid llego, al descubrirlo una persona de confianza busco cualquier seña de la pequeña, tardo varios años en encontrarlo lo cual consiguió a mediados del curso pasado, la entreno un poco por lo cual tras la evaluación correspondiente, ella podrá entrar al tercer curso, que es el que le corresponde por favor señor Charles, podría hacerla pasar por favor.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a un señor de 38 años de cabello negro y ojos verdes, y una muchacha de cabello rojizo, ojos marrones y una cicatriz en forma de rayo, ¡Era la misma muchacha del tren! llegaron a donde estaba Dumbledore y Charles/Charlie se fue al mundo muggle otra vez, ya que tenia que irse para que tuvieran un lugar a donde ir, que no fuera con los Dursley.

Harry al ver a la muchacha se le hizo familiar, despues recordo a sus padres y el parecido que la muchacha tenia con su madre era demasiado, bueno a excepcion de los ojos,y ella era la misma del tren, entonces algo hizo click, ella era su gemela claro despeus de todas las pistas que la muchacha le dio y no las pudo unir, no sospechaba que alguien pensaba igual...

Snape, lucho por mantenerse controlado, pero le era inevitable el pensar que la niña era casi igual a Lyli exceptuando sus ojos.

Mientras todos los hombre y repito TODOS los hombre la devoraban con los ojos, la muchacha estaba nerviosa, demasiado, y tambien queria saber que pensaba su hermano sobre ella.

-Esta es la hija menor de las que les he hablado, los profesores que ya tienen tiempo en Hogwarts se habran dado cuenta del parecido que ella tiene con su madre excluyendo sus ojos- dijo Dumbledore- su hermano gemelo esta presente en esta sala, ella es Katherine Lilian Potter Evans gemela de Harry James Potter Evans- concluyo Dumbledore

Nadie podía creer todo lo que acababa de oír, el trío estaba impresionado...

Hermione era la mas calmada, podía apreciar que la muchacha estaba nerviosa y creía saber el porque, con el carácter de su amigo es lógico que su hermana estuviera preocupada. ¿Como era posible que no juntara las piezas? se nota a kilometros de distancia que son gemelos.

Ron no lo podía creer parecía un sueño, en estos momentos se descubría que su mejor amigo tenia una hermana. Y el hecho de que la haya hecho llorar enfrente de su hermano, ya se imaginaba lo que Harry o Hermione pudiera hacerle...

Harry estaba fuera de ese mundo en esos momentos, ahora entendía los extraños sueños que había tenido durante ese verano, eran recuerdos de su hermana, cuando eran mas pequeños, aun no entendía como podía ser. Solo deseaba que ella no lo rechazara.

Desde el estrado donde estaba la mesa de los maestros Lily observaba con atención a los demás alumnos que estaban ahí, todos estaban muy sorprendidos y murmuraban entre ellos, pero había alguien en quien tenia principal interés parecía muy metido en sus pensamientos.

Los maestros estaban en shock, cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a un Potter, ahora resultaba que existía otro, algunos pedían que ella fuera tan calmada como su madre pero lo veían imposible, sospechaban que ella era lo opuesto a su hermano, el físico de su madre pero los ojos y algunos apostaban el carácter de su padre. Tras varios minutos, el profesor Dumbledore tomo la palabra.

-Tambien eh pedido que dejen el sombrero seleccionador, para que la señorita Potter se lo pruebe- dijo Dumbledore- Por favor toma asiento- pidio Dumbledore señalandole un banco

Lyli se sento y le pusieron un sombrero que le quedaba a la medida..

—Mm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil. Llena de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante, idéntica a tu hermano, posees las mismas cualidades que el y algo mas pero no logro identificarlo... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

- En Slytherin no, ponme en Gryffindor- penso Lyli

—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? Quieres en la misma casa que tu hermano ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás segura? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás segura, y además veo determinación y testarudez algo que también note en tu hermano, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Se escucho la ultima palabra y le quitaron el sombrero a Lyli, se paro sin sentir algun cambio en su sistema y se dirigio a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¡Tenemos a los Potter! ¡Tenemos a los Potter!- decian Fred y George

—Bien, creo que ya he dicho todo lo importante —dijo Dumbledore—. ¡Que comience el banquete!

Lyli llego a un lado de Harry, y pregunto..

-¿Me puedo sentar aqui?-

-Claro, hermana- dijo Harry sonriendo

-Gracias, hermano- dijo Lyli sonriendo

Las fuentes doradas y las copas que tenían delante se llenaron de pronto de comida y bebida. Harry, que de repente se dio cuenta de que tenía un hambre atroz, se sirvió de todo lo que estaba a su alcance, y empezó a comer.

-Si son gemelos- dijieron Fred y George al mismo tiempo

-¿Por que dices eso?- preguntaron Lyli y Harry terminando de comer

-1. Hablan al mismo tiempo- dijo George

-2. Comen al mismo tiempo- dijo Fred

-3. Terminan las frases del otro- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-¿Ok?- dijieron al mismo tiempo

-Lyli, perdoname por haberte dicho chiquilla insignificante- suplico Ron

-Te perdono, y no fue lo que me dijiste lo que me hizo llorar si no que.. mi ex-novio vampiro me dijo las mismas palabras..- dijo Lyli recordando a Edward

Harry vio que los ojos de su hermana se aguadaban la abrazo. Tambien era señal de la aceptaba y no la queria lejos de el.

Lo que fue señal de Lyli para saber que la aceptaba.

Draco ya tenia en mente un plan para fastidiar a Potter y conquistar a Lyli...Lo se quien diria, Malfoy enamorado de una Potter, pero hay que admitirlo ella es muy bella...

Fue un banquete delicioso. El Gran Comedor se llenó de conversaciones, de risas y del tintineo de los cuchillos y tenedores. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, tenían ganas de que terminara para hablar con Hagrid. Sabían cuánto significaba para él ser profesor. Hagrid no era un mago totalmente cualificado; había sido expulsado de Hogwarts en tercer curso por un delito que no había cometido. Fueron Harry, Ron y Hermione quienes, durante el curso anterior; habían limpiado el nombre de Hagrid.

Finalmente, cuando los últimos bocados de tarta de calabaza desaparecieron de las bandejas doradas, Dumbledore anunció que era hora de que todos se fueran a dormir y ellos vieron llegado su momento.

—¡Enhorabuena, Hagrid! —gritó Hermione muy alegre, cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores.

—Todo ha sido gracias a vosotros tres —dijo Hagrid mientras los miraba, secando su cara brillante en la serville ta—. No puedo creerlo... Un gran tipo, Dumbledore... Vino derecho a mi cabaña después de que el profesor Kettleburn dijera que ya no podía más. Es lo que siempre había querido. Y felicidades Harry.. por lo de Lyli- dio Hagrid viendo que ambos venian abrazados

-Hola Hagrid- dijo Lyli

-Hola pequeña- dijo Hagrid abrazando a ese par de Potters

Embargado de emoción, ocultó la cara en la servilleta y la profesora McGonagall les hizo irse.

Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione se reunieron con los demás estudiantes de la casa Gryffindor que subían en tropel la escalera de mármol y, ya muy cansados, siguieron por más corredores y subieron más escaleras, hasta que llegaron a la entrada secreta de la torre de Gryffindor. Los interrogó un retrato grande de señora gorda, vestida de rosa:

—¿Contraseña?

—¡Dejadme pasar; dejadme pasar! —gritaba Percy des de detrás de la multitud—. ¡La última contraseña es «Fortuna Maior»!

—¡Oh, no! —dijo con tristeza Neville Longbottom. Siempre tenía problemas para recordar las contraseñas.

Después de cruzar el retrato y recorrer la sala común, chicos y chicas se separaron hacia las respectivas escaleras. Harry subió la escalera de caracol sin otro pensamiento que la alegría de estar otra vez en Hogwarts y el de su hermana. Llegaron al conocido dormitorio de forma circular; con sus cinco camas con dosel, y Harry, mirando a su alrededor; sintió que por fin estaba en casa.

-Harry tu hermana me recordo a tu madre en la foto que el album de Hagrid contiene- dijo Ron

-¿Traes el album?- pregunto Ron

-Si- dijo Harry sacando el abum que Hagrid le dio lo abrio en la primera pagina y era cierto

-Vaya, tu hermana es lo opuesto de ti, igual a tu mama y con los ojos de tu papa, mientras que tu eres igual que tu papa y con los ojos de tu madre- dijo Ron

En eso entraron Seamus, Neville y Dean quienes vieron el album.

-Vaya, Harry tu hermana es igualita a tu mama pero con los ojos de tu papa- dijo Seamus

-Te felicito tu hermana es muy bonita- dijieron todos al mismo tiempo

Harry los fulimino con la mirada.

-Oye decimos la verdad, no es nuestra culpa que haya salido tan buena- dijo Ron

Harry lo miro mal.

-Perdona amigo.. ya se lo que sienten los chicos qe andan detras de Ginny- dijo Ron

Y cada quien se fue a su cama y tan pronto como tocaron la almohada se durmieron.

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

_**POR FIN!**_

_**Los gemelos se conocen, no era lo que tanto ¿esperaban?**_

_**Bueno aun le quedan muchos capitulos no crean que aqui acaba el fic.**_

_**Damon- Esta niñita falto a la escuela por hacerles el capitulo**_

_**Stephan- sigo sin entender que le gusta de FF**_

_**Lyli- ¿Por que quieren a Elena?**_

_**Damon y Stephan- ...-**_

_**Lyli- Bueno yo amo hacer historias desde pequeña asi que FF se convirtio en el medio para poder transmitir mis historias**_

_**Bye, mis amada lectoras**_

_**P.D.**_

**Gracias a...**

**KariiSwanCullen**

Gracias por ser la primera en poner un review en esta historia, y gracias por iluminarme con los apellidos, ya que antes de que saliera Las reliquias de la muerte me retire del mundo de Harry Potter.

miadharu28

Gracias por tu review, y por decirme que actualize, la verdad pene que mi hiostoria no llegaria a ningun lado.

jolie love

Te dire, Los Cullen si aparecen en esta historia solo que no dire cuando...

AmberCullenMasen

Ya te habia visto en otro de mis fics, ¿creo?, bueno gracias por apoyarme en esta historia.

Dani salvatore cullen

Jaja amo tu foto (a mi me gust Damon/Bella) gracias por aportar un review.

Nandita21unexplained

Mmm no eh escrito antes esta historia, pero tal vez es por que la mayor parte de la historia son los libros de Harry Potter y Twilight.

damalunaely

Aqui esta la continuacion, jaja..

PAOLITHA12

Quien dijo que Black no va por Lyli... Muaja ja ja ja, ni crean que voy a dejar que le pase nada solo que voy a poner un par de obstaculos en la relacion de Harry y Lyli.

**annaira**

Hemmm.. pues no quiero meter a twilight en la historia, es solo que no se e ocurrio nada que poneren los flashbacks asi que tome parte de los libros.

**_Recuerden mis intenciones nunca han sido el insultar a Twilight o Harry Potter tan simplemente se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo esta idea y aqui esta._**

**_Todos los derechos van a Stephenie Meyer (A/N: gracias por inventar Twilight)_**

**_Y a J.K Rowling_**

**_ El revoltijo de Twilight y Harry Potter es mi idea._**


	6. Garras de hipogrifo

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Cuando Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione entraron en el Gran Comedor para desayunar al día siguiente, lo primero que vieron fue a Draco Malfoy, que entretenía a un grupo de gente de Slytherin con una historia muy divertida. Al pasar por su lado, Malfoy hizo una parodia de desmayo, coreado por una carcajada general.

Lyli observo la reaccion de su hermano hacia Draco, y supo inmediatamente que Draco era enemigo no amigo de Harry, lo unico que hizo fue suspirar y fulminar a Draco con la mirada, agarro la mano de Harry en señal de apoyo.

—No le hagas caso —le dijo Lyli—. Tú, ni el menor caso. No merece la pena...

—¡Eh, Potter! —gritó Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin que tenía la cara como un dogo—. ¡Potter! ¡Que vienen los dementores, Potter! ¡Uuuuuuuuuh!

Si no fuera por que Ron y Hermione tenian agarrada a Lyli, Pansy estaria en el suelo pidiendo disculpas, gracias a los golpes que le habria dado Lyli.

Harry se dejó caer sobre un asiento de la mesa de Gryffindor; junto a George Weasley.

—Los nuevos horarios de tercero —anunció George, pa sándolos—. ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?

—Malfoy —contestó Ron, sentándose al otro lado de Geor ge y echando una mirada desafiante a la mesa de Slytherin.

Lyli le dio curiosidad y volteo a ver hacia los Slytherins.

George alzó la vista y vio que en aquel momento Malfoy volvía a repetir su pantomima.

—Ese imbécil —dijo sin alterarse— no estaba tan galli to ayer por la noche, cuando los dementores se acercaron a la parte del tren en que estábamos. Vino corriendo a nuestro compartimento, ¿verdad, Fred?

—Casi se moja encima —dijo Fred, mirando con despre cio a Malfoy.

—Yo tampoco estaba muy contento —reconoció Geor ge—. Son horribles esos dementores...

—Se le hiela a uno la sangre, ¿verdad? —dijo Fred.

—Pero no os desmayasteis, ¿a que no? —dijo Harry y Lyli en voz baja.

—No le den más vueltas, Harry y Lyli —dijo George—. Mi pa dre tuvo que ir una vez a Azkaban, ¿verdad, Ron?, y dijo que era el lugar más horrible en que había estado. Regresó débil y tembloroso... Los dementores absorben la alegría del lugar en que están. La mayoría de los presos se vuelven locos allí.

—De cualquier modo, veremos lo contento que se pone Malfoy después del primer partido de quidditch —dijo Fred—. Gryffindor contra Slytherin, primer partido de la tempora da, ¿os acordáis?

La única ocasión en que Harry y Malfoy se habían enfrentado en un partido de quidditch, Malfoy había llevado las de perder. Un poco más contento, Harry se sirvió salchi chas y tomate frito.

Hermione se aprendía su nuevo horario:

—Bien, hoy comenzamos asignaturas nuevas —dijo ale gremente.

—Hermione —dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo y miran do detrás de ella—, se han confundido con tu horario. Mira, te han apuntado para unas diez asignaturas al día. No hay tiempo suficiente.

Lyli le sonrio a Hermione..

—Ya me apañaré. Lo he concertado con la profesora McGonagall.

-Yo te apoyo, Hermione, digo te gustan los retos ¿no?- dijo Lyli mirando a Hermione

—Pero mira —dijo Ron riendo—, ¿ves la mañana de hoy? A las nueve Adivinación y Estudios Muggles y... —Ron se acercó más al horario, sin podérselo creer—, mira, Aritmancia, todo a las nueve. Sé que eres muy buena estudiante, Hermione, pero no hay nadie capaz de tanto. ¿Cómo vas a es tar en tres clases a la vez?

—No seas tonto —dijo Hermione bruscamente—, por supuesto que no voy a estar en tres clases a la vez.

—Bueno, entonces...

—Pásame la mermelada —le pidió Hermione.

—Pero...

—¿Y a ti qué te importa si mi horario está un poco apre tado, Ron? —dijo Hermione—. Ya te he dicho que lo he arre glado todo con la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Asi son siempre? hermano- pregunto Lyli tomando la mermelada cuando Hermione la habia utilizado

-Mejor acostúmbrate, creo que tu y yo vamos a detener las peleas que van a hacer- dijo Harry riendose

-¿Tan malos? y yo que crei que Emmett y Rosalie peleaban brusco- dijo Lyli al ver a ese par discutiendo otra vez

En ese momento entró Hagrid en el Gran Comedor. Llevaba puesto su abrigo largo de ratina y de una de sus enormes manos colgaba un turón muerto, que se balan ceaba.

—¿Va todo bien? —dijo con entusiasmo, deteniéndose camino de la mesa de los profesores—. ¡Estáis en mi primera clase! ¡Inmediatamente después del almuerzo! Me he levan tado a las cinco para prepararlo todo. Espero que esté bien... Yo, profesor..., francamente...

Les dirigió una amplia sonrisa y se fue hacia la mesa de los profesores, balanceando el turón.

—Me pregunto qué habrá preparado —dijo Ron con cu riosidad.

-Creo que yo se que preparo- dijo Lyli recordando que no pudo dormir anoche y vio a Hagrid a las cinco de la mañana despierto

-¿Que nos va a dar?- pregunto Ron

-No te dire- dijo Lyli sonriendo

El Gran Comedor se vaciaba a medida que la gente se marchaba a la primera clase. Ron comprobó el horario.

—Lo mejor será que vayamos ya. Mirad, el aula de Adi vinación está en el último piso de la torre norte. Tardaremos unos diez minutos en llegar...

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes? aun no me eh aprendido ni la mitad de este castillo y tenemos el mismo horario...- pregunto Lyli

-Claro- dijo Harry y Ron a mismo tiempo

Terminaron aprisa el desayuno, se despidieron de Fred y de George, y volvieron a atravesar el Gran Comedor. Al pa sar al lado de la mesa de Slytherin, Malfoy volvió arepetir la pantomima.

Lyli no lo aguanto se paro a medio camino, se dio la vuelta y con todo el odio que tenia le dijo a Malfoy:

-Mlafoy, si quieres conservar todo tu cuerpo sano y sin ningún hueso roto, sera mejor que dejes a mi hermano en paz-

Se fue sin importarle los Slytherins y acompaño a Harry hasta el pasillo.

El trayecto hasta la torre norte era largo. Los dos años que llevaban en Hogwarts no habían bastado para conocer todo el castillo, y ni siquiera habían estado nunca en el inte rior de la torre norte.

—Tiene... que... haber... un atajo —dijo Ron jadeando, mientras ascendían la séptima larga escalera y salían a un rellano que veían por primera vez y donde lo único que había era un cuadro grande que representaba únicamente un cam po de hierba.

—Me parece que es por aquí —dijo Hermione, echando un vistazo al corredor desierto que había a la derecha.

—Imposible —dijo Ron—. Eso es el sur. Mira: por la ven tana puedes ver una parte del lago...

Harry y Lyli observaron el cuadro. Un grueso caballo tordo acaba ba de entrar en el campo y pacía despreocupadamente. Harry estaba acostumbrado a que los cuadros de Hogwarts tuvie ran movimiento y a que los personajes se salieran del marco para ir a visitarse unos a otros, pero siempre se había diver tido viéndolos. Lyli estaba asombrada, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver las fotos o cuadros e imaginar o recordar que historia tenian, y ahora que ve esto... Un momento después, haciendo un ruido metálico, entró en el cuadro un caballero rechoncho y bajito, vestido con armadura, persiguiendo al caballo. A juzgar por las manchas de hierba que había en sus rodilleras de hierro, acababa de caerse.

—¡Pardiez! —gritó, viendo a Harry, Ron y Hermione, a Lyli no la noto—. ¿Quiénes son estos villanos que osan internarse en mis do minios? ¿Acaso os mofáis de mi caída? ¡Desenvainad, be llacos!

Se asombraron al ver que el pequeño caballero sacaba la espada de la vaina y la blandía con violencia, saltando furio samente arriba y abajo. Pero la espada era demasiado larga para él. Un movimiento demasiado violento le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó de bruces en la hierba.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Harry, acer cándose al cuadro.

—¡Atrás, vil bellaco! ¡Atrás, malandrín!

El caballero volvió a empuñar la espada y la utilizó para incorporarse, pero la hoja se hundió profundamente en el suelo, y aunque tiró de ella con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sa carla. Finalmente, se dejó caer en la hierba y se levantó la vi sera del casco para limpiarse la cara empapada en sudor.

—Disculpe noble caballero, estamos buscando la torre norte, ¿No sabe donde se encuentra?- pregunto Lyli

—¡Una empresa! —La ira del caballero desapareció al instante. Se puso de pie haciendo un ruido metálico y excla mó—: ¡Vamos, seguidme, queridos amigos, y hallaremos lo que buscamos o pereceremos en el empeño! —Volvió a tirar de la espada sin ningún resultado, intentó pero no pudo montar en el caballo, y exclamó—: ¡A pie, pues, bravos caba lleros y gentil señora! ¡Vamos!

Y corrió por el lado izquierdo del marco, haciendo un fuerte ruido metálico.

Corrieron tras él por el pasillo, siguiendo el sonido de su armadura. De vez en cuando lo localizaban delante de ellos, cruzando un cuadro.

—¡Endureced vuestros corazones, lo peor está aún por llegar! —gritó el caballero, y lo volvieron a ver enfrente de un grupo alarmado de mujeres con miriñaque, cuyo cuadro colgaba en el muro de una estrecha escalera de caracol.

Jadeando, Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione ascendieron los esca lones mareándose cada vez más, hasta que oyeron un mur mullo de voces por encima de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado al aula.

—¡Adiós! —gritó el caballero asomando la cabeza por el cuadro de unos monjes de aspecto siniestro—. ¡Adiós, com pañeros de armas! ¡Si en alguna ocasión necesitáis un cora zón noble y un temple de acero, llamad a sir Cadogan!

-Gracias a usted, Sir Cadogan- dijo Lyli sonriendo, de algo sirvio haber pasado tiempo con Edward era que podias tolerar cualquier cosa que se le pasara por la mente, incluso sus "Soy un monstruo" discursos

—Sí, lo haremos —murmuró Ron cuando desapareció el caballero—, si alguna vez necesitamos a un chiflado.

Lyli golpeo la nunca de Ron..

-¡Ouch!, ¿por que el golpe?- dijo Ron sobándose la nuca

-Por hablar mal de Sir Cadogan, mira que el muy bien pudo decir que no, y aun seguiriamos en ese pasillo sin saber donde estaba el aula- dijo Lyli

Eso basto para callar a Ron.

Subieron los escalones que quedaban y salieron a un rellano diminuto en el que ya aguardaba la mayoría de la cla se. No había ninguna puerta en el rellano; Ron golpeó a Harry con el codo y señaló al techo, donde había una trampi lla circular con una placa de bronce.

—Sybill Trelawney, profesora de Adivinación —leyó Ha rry—. ¿Cómo vamos a subir ahí?

Como en respuesta a su pregunta, la trampilla se abrió de repente y una escalera plateada descendió hasta los pies de Harry. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Yo voy primero- dijo Lyli subiendo la escalera

—Tú primero —dijo Ron con una sonrisa, y Harry subió por la escalera delante de los demás pero atras de su hermana.

Fueron a dar al aula de aspecto más extraño que había vis to en su vida. No se parecía en nada a un aula; era algo a me dio camino entre un ático y un viejo salón de té. Al menos veinte mesas circulares, redondas y pequeñas, se apretuja ban dentro del aula, todas rodeadas de sillones tapizados con tela de colores y de cojines pequeños y redondos. Todo es taba iluminado con una luz tenue y roja. Había cortinas en todas las ventanas y las numerosas lámparas estaban tapa das con pañoletas rojas. Hacía un calor agobiante, y el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una repisa abarrotada de co sas, calentaba una tetera grande de cobre y emanaba una especie de perfume denso. Las estanterías de las paredes circulares estaban llenas de plumas polvorientas, cabos de vela, muchas barajas viejas, infinitas bolas de cristal y una gran cantidad de tazas de té.

Ron fue al lado de los gemelos mientras la clase se iba congregando alrededor; entre murmullos.

—¿Dónde está la profesora? —preguntó Ron.

De repente salió de las sombras una voz suave:

—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Es un placer veros por fin en el mundo físico.

La inmediata impresión de Lyli y Harry fue que se trataba de un insecto grande y brillante. La profesora Trelawney se acercó a la chimenea y vieron que era sumamente delgada. Sus grandes gafas aumentaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos y llevaba puesto un chal de gasa con lentejuelas. De su cuello largo y delgado colgaban innumerables colla res de cuentas, y tenía las manos llenas de anillos y los bra zos de pulseras.

—Sentaos, niños míos, sentaos —dijo, y todos se encara maron torpemente a los sillones o se hundieron en los coji nes. Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione se sentaron a la misma mesa redonda—. Bienvenidos a la clase de Adivinación —dijo la profesora Trelawney, que se había sentado en un sillón de orejas, delante del fuego—. Soy la profesora Trelawney. Se guramente es la primera vez que me veis. Noto que descen der muy a menudo al bullicio del colegio principal nubla mi ojo interior.

Nadie dijo nada ante esta extraordinaria declaración. Con movimientos delicados, la profesora Trelawney se puso bien el chal y continuó hablando:

—Así que habéis decidido estudiar Adivinación, la más difícil de todas las artes mágicas. Debo advertiros desde el principio de que si no poseéis la Vista, no podré enseñaros prácticamente nada. Los libros tampoco os ayudarán mucho en este terreno... —Al oír estas palabras, Harry y Ron mira ron con una sonrisa burlona a Hermione que parecía asus tada al oír que los libros no iban a ser de mucha utilidad en aquella asignatura, mientras que Lyli miraba a Hermione asustada ellas habian aprendido casi todo lo que sabian de los libros—. Hay numerosos magos y brujas que, aun teniendo una gran habilidad en lo que se refiere a trans formaciones, olores y desapariciones súbitas, son incapaces de penetrar en los velados misterios del futuro —continuó la profesora Trelawney, recorriendo las caras nerviosas con sus ojos enormes y brillantes—. Es un don reservado a unos po cos. Dime, muchacho —dijo de repente a Neville, que casi se cayó del cojín—, ¿se encuentra bien tu abuela?

—Creo que sí —dijo Neville tembloroso.

—Yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro, querido —dijo la profesora Trelawney. El fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba en sus largos pendientes de color esmeralda. Neville tragó sali va. La profesora Trelawney prosiguió plácidamente—. Du rante este curso estudiaremos los métodos básicos de adivi nación. Dedicaremos el primer trimestre a la lectura de las hojas de té. El segundo nos ocuparemos en quiromancia. A propósito, querida mía —le soltó de pronto a Parvati Patil—, ten cuidado con cierto pelirrojo.

Parvati miró con un sobresalto a Ron, que estaba inme diatamente detrás de ella, y alejó de él su sillón.

Lyli se mordio el labio para no reirse de Parvati y su reaccion.

—Durante el último trimestre —continuó la profesora Trelawney—, pasaremos a la bola de cristal si la interpreta ción de las llamas nos deja tiempo. Por desgracia, un desagradable brote de gripe interrumpirá las clases en febrero. Yo misma perderé la voz. Y en torno a Semana Santa, dos de vosotros nos abandonará para siempre. —Un silencio muy tenso siguió a este comentario, pero la profesora Trelawney no pareció notarlo—. Querida —añadió dirigiéndose a Lavender Brown, que era quien estaba más cerca de ella y que se hundió contra el respaldo del sillón—, ¿me podrías pasar la tetera grande de plata?

Lavender dio un suspiro de alivio, se levantó, cogió una enorme tetera de la estantería y la puso sobre la mesa, ante la profesora Trelawney.

—Gracias, querida. A propósito, eso que temes sucederá el viernes 16 de octubre. —Lavender tembló—. Ahora quiero que os pongáis por parejas. Coged una taza de la estantería, venid a mí y os la llenaré. Luego sentaos y bebed hasta que sólo queden los posos. Removed entonces los posos agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y poned luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperad a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasad la taza a vuestro compañero, para que la lea. Interpretaréis los dibujos dejados por los posos utilizando las página de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_. Yo pasaré a ayudaros y a daros instrucciones. ¡Ah!, querido... —asió a Ne ville por el brazo cuando el muchacho iba a levantarse— cuando rompas la primera taza, ¿serás tan amable de coger una de las azules? Las de color rosa me gustan mucho.

Como es natural, en cuanto Neville hubo alcanzado la balda de las tazas, se oyó el tintineo de la porcelana rota. La profesora Trelawney se dirigió a él rápidamente con una escoba y un recogedor; y le dijo:

—Una de las azules, querido, si eres tan amable. Gracias...

Cuando Harry y Ron llenaron las tazas de té, volvieron a su mesa y se tomaron rápidamente la ardiente infusión.

Removieron los posos como les había indicado la profeso ra Trelawney, y después secaron las tazas y las intercam biaron.

—Bien —dijo Ron, después de abrir los libros por las pá ginas 5 y 6—. ¿Qué ves en la mía?

—Una masa marrón y empapada —respondió Harry. El humo fuertemente perfumado de la habitación lo ador mecía y atontaba.

—¡Ensanchad la mente, queridos, y que vuestros ojos vean más allá de lo terrenal! —exclamó la profesora Trelaw ney sumida en la penumbra.

Harry intentó recobrarse:

—Bueno, hay una especie de cruz torcida... —dijo con sultando _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Eso significa que vas a pasar penalidades y sufrimientos... Lo siento... Pero hay algo que podría ser el sol. Espera, eso significa mucha fe licidad... Así que vas a sufrir; pero vas a ser muy feliz...

—Si te interesa mi opinión, tendrían que revisarte el ojo interior —dijo Ron, y tuvieron que contener la risa cuando la profesora Trelawney los miró.

—Ahora me toca a mí... —Ron miró con detenimiento la taza de Harry, arrugando la frente a causa del esfuerzo Hay una mancha en forma de sombrero hongo —dijo—. A lo me jor vas a trabajar para el Ministerio de Magia... —Volvió la taza—. Pero por este lado parece más bien como una bello ta... ¿Qué es eso? —Cotejó su ejemplar de _Disipar las nieblas del futuro_—. Oro inesperado, como caído del cielo. Estupen do, me podrás prestar. Y aquí hay algo —volvió a girar la taza— que parece un animal. Sí, si esto es su cabeza... pare ce un hipo..., no, una oveja...

La profesora Trelawney dio media vuelta al oír la carca jada de Harry.

—Déjame ver eso, querido —le dijo a Ron, en tono recri minatorio, y le quitó la taza de Harry Todos se quedaron en silencio, expectantes.

La profesora Trelawney miraba fijamente la taza de té, girándola en sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj.

—El halcón... querido, tienes un enemigo mortal.

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo —dijo Hermione en un su surro alto. La profesora Trelawney la miró fijamente—. Todo el mundo sabe lo de Harry y Quien Usted Sabe.

Harry y Ron la miraron con una mezcla de asombro y admiración. Nunca la habían visto hablar así a un profe sor, Lyli que estaba a un lado de Hermione la vio y le sonrio negando con la cabeza. La profesora Trelawney prefirió no contestar. Volvió a bajar sus grandes ojos hacia la taza de Harry y continuó girándola.

—La porra... un ataque. Vaya, vaya... no es una taza muy alegre...

—Creí que era un sombrero hongo —reconoció Ron con vergüenza.

—La calavera... peligro en tu camino...

Toda la clase escuchaba con atención, sin moverse. La profesora Trelawney dio una última vuelta a la taza, se que dó boquiabierta y gritó.

Oyeron romperse otra taza; Neville había vuelto a hacer añicos la suya. La profesora Trelawney se dejó caer en un si llón vacío, con la mano en el corazón y los ojos cerrados.

—Mi querido chico... mi pobre niño... no... es mejor no decir... no... no me preguntes...

—¿Qué es, profesora? —dijo inmediatamente Dean Tho mas. Todos se habían puesto de pie y rodearon la mesa de Ron, acercándose mucho al sillón de la profesora Trelawney para poder ver la taza de Harry.

Lyli sabia que algo malo iba a decir miro la taza y se paralizo, al parecer Lyli si tenia un ojo interior.._"Hay no, si Alice estuviera aquí esta seria su clase favorita, tal vez por eso tengo el ojo interior, creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Alice te hace esto"_ penso Lyli

—Querido mío —abrió completamente sus grandes ojos—, tienes el _Grim_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.

Estaba claro que había otros que tampoco comprendían; Dean Thomas lo miró encogiéndose de hombros, y Lavender Brown estaba anonadada, pero casi todos se llevaron la mano a la boca, horrorizados.

—¡El _Grim_, querido, el _Grim_! —exclamó la profesora Trelawney, que parecía extrañada de que Harry no hubiera comprendido—. ¡El perro gigante y espectral que ronda por los cementerios! Mi querido chico, se trata de un augurio, el peor de los augurios... el augurio de la muerte.

Lyli se recupero del shock y abrazo a Harry lo mas fuerte que pudo..

El estómago le dio un vuelco a Harry. Aquel perro de la cubierta del libro _Augurios de muerte_, en Flourish y Blotts, el perro entre las sombras de la calle Magnolia... Ahora tam bién Lavender Brown se llevó las manos a la boca. Todos miraron a Harry; todos excepto Hermione, que se había le vantado y se había acercado al respaldo del sillón de la pro fesora Trelawney.

—No creo que se parezca a un _Grim _—dijo Hermione ro tundamente.

La profesora Trelawney examinó a Hermione con cre ciente desagrado.

—Perdona que te lo diga, querida, pero percibo muy poca aura a tu alrededor. Muy poca receptividad a las resonancias del futuro.

Seamus Finnigan movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Parece un _Grim _si miras así —decía con los ojos casi cerrados—, pero así parece un burro —añadió inclinándose a la izquierda.

—¡Cuando hayáis terminado de decidir si voy a morir o no...! —dijo Harry, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Na die quería mirarlo.

-Harry, no voy a permitir que te pase nada, si muero en el intento lo hare, pero tu te quedaras vivo- le dijo Lyli a Harry

—Creo que hemos concluido por hoy —dijo la profesora Trelawney con su voz más leve—. Sí... por favor; recoged vuestras cosas...

Silenciosamente, los alumnos entregaron las tazas de té a la profesora Trelawney, recogieron los libros y cerraron las mochilas. Incluso Ron evitó los ojos de Harry.

-¡Harry James Potter Evans!- le susurro Lyli a Harry- Si no me miras en este momento, hare que la profesora McaGonagall e queme tu escoba y no te deje participar en el torneo de Quidditich- dijo Lyli

Al ver que su hermano no le hacia caso le solto la mano pero cuando planeaba irse con Hermione, Harry le agarro la mano.

-Harry se que es duro el que la profesora te haya dicho eso pero no te preocupes, seguramente se equivoco- dijo Lyli abrazando a su hermano, no queria decirle que tambien vio el Grim

-Tratare de no preocuparme- dijo Harry

—Hasta que nos veamos de nuevo —dijo débilmente la profesora Trelawney—, que la buena suerte os acompañe. Ah, querido... —señaló a Neville—, llegarás tarde a la próxi ma clase, así que tendrás que trabajar un poco más para re cuperar el tiempo perdido.

Harry, Lyli, Ron y Hermione bajaron en silencio la escalera de mano del aula y luego la escalera de caracol, y luego se dirigieron a la clase de Transformaciones de la profesora McGonagall. Tardaron tanto en encontrar el aula que, aun que habían salido de la clase de Adivinación antes de la hora, llegaron con el tiempo justo.

Harry eligió un asiento que estaba al final del aula, sin tiéndose el centro de atención: el resto de la clase no dejaba de dirigirle miradas furtivas, como si estuviera a punto de caerse muerto, Lyli se sento a un lado de el y le agarro la mano debajo de la mesa , como Edward cuando sabia que ella estaba en un estado catatonico _"¡Deja de penar en Edward, Katherine" _se reprendio a si misma. Apenas oía lo que la profesora McGonagall les decía sobre los _animagos _(brujos que pueden transfor marse a voluntad en animales), y no prestaba la menor aten ción cuando ella se transformó ante los ojos de todos en una gata atigrada con marcas de gafas alrededor de los ojos.

—¿Qué os pasa hoy? —preguntó la profesora McGona gall, recuperando la normalidad con un pequeño estallido y mirándolos—. No es que tenga importancia, pero es la pri mera vez que mi transformación no consigue arrancar un aplauso de la clase.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry, pero nadie dijo nada. Hermione levantó la mano.

—Por favor; profesora. Acabamos de salir de nuestra pri mera clase de Adivinación y... hemos estado leyendo las ho jas de té y..

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó la profesora McGonagall, frun ciendo el entrecejo de repente—. No tiene que decir nada más, señorita Granger. Decidme, ¿quién de vosotros morirá este año?

Todos la miraron fijamente.

—Yo —respondió por fin Harry

Lyli se tenso y apreto mas su agarre en la mano de Harry.

—Ya veo —dijo la profesora McGonagall, clavando en Harry sus ojos brillantes y redondos como canicas—. Pues tendrías que saber, Potter, que Sybill Trelawney, desde que llegó a este colegio, predice la muerte de un alumno cada año. Ninguno ha muerto todavía. Ver augurios de muerte es su forma favorita de dar la bienvenida a una nueva promo ción de alumnos. Si no fuera porque nunca hablo mal de mis colegas... —La profesora McGonagall se detuvo en mitad de la frase y los alumnos vieron que su nariz se había puesto blanca. Prosiguió con más calma—: La adivinación es una de las ramas más imprecisas de la magia. No os ocultaré que la adivinación me hace perder la paciencia. Los verdaderos vi dentes son muy escasos, y la profesora Trelawney... —Volvió a detenerse y añadió en tono práctico—: Me parece que tie nes una salud estupenda, Potter; tampoco creo que se deberia de preocupar usted, señorita Potter así que me disculparás que no te perdone hoy los deberes de mañana. Te aseguro que si te mueres no necesitarás entregarlos.

Hermione se echó a reír. Lyli y Harry se sintieron un poco mejor. Lejos del aula tenuemente iluminada por una luz roja y del perfume agobiante, era más difícil aterrorizarse por unas cuantas hojas de té. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo estaba convencido. Ron seguía preocupado y Lavender su surró:

—Pero ¿y la taza de Neville?

-Tambien tu taza Lavender, ¿a que le temes que sucedera el 16 de octubre?- pregunto Lyli

Cuando terminó la clase de Transformaciones, se unie ron a la multitud que se dirigía bulliciosamente al Gran Co medor; para el almuerzo.

—Animo, Ron —dijo Hermione, empujando hacia él una bandeja de estofado—. Ya has oído a la profesora McGo nagall.

Ron se sirvió estofado con una cuchara y cogió su tene dor; pero no empezó a comer.

—Harry —dijo en voz baja y grave—, tú no has visto en ningún sitio un perro negro y grande, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo he visto —dijo Harry—. Lo vi la noche que aban doné la casa de los Dursley.

Ron dejó caer el tenedor; que hizo mucho ruido.

—Probablemente, un perro callejero —dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

Ron miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Hermione, si Harry ha visto un _Grim_, eso es... eso es terrible —aseguró—. Mi tío Bilius vio uno y.. ¡murió veinti cuatro horas más tarde!

—Casualidad —arguyó Hermione sin darle importan cia, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza.

—¡No sabes lo que dices! —dijo Ron empezando a enfa darse—. Los _Grims _ponen los pelos de punta a la mayoría de los brujos.

—Ahí tienes la prueba —dijo Hermione en tono de supe rioridad—. Ven al _Grim _y se mueren de miedo. El _Grim _no es un augurio, ¡es la causa de la muerte! Y Harry todavía está con nosotros porque no es lo bastante tonto para ver uno y pensar: «¡Me marcho al otro barrio!»

-Puede que tengas razón Hermione- dijo Lyli- Digo en un sueño que tuve vi a.. Harry abandonar la casa de unos malditos muggles... y despues- Lyli se quedo callada y apreto el tenedor que tenia en la mano, hasta doblarlo por mitad y romperlo

Ron, Hermione y Harry miraron los restos del tenedor en la mano de Lyli con asombro.

-¿Que? el que sea una cara linda no significa que no tenga fuerza-dijo Lyli sin importancia

Ron movió los labios sin pronunciar nada, para que Her mione comprendiera sin que Harry se enterase. Hermione abrió la mochila, sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apoyó abierto en la jarra de zumo.

—Creo que la adivinación es algo muy impreciso —dijo buscando una página—; si quieres saber mi opinión, creo que hay que hacer muchas conjeturas.

—No había nada de impreciso en el _Grim _que se dibujó en la taza —dijo Ron acalorado.

—No estabas tan seguro de eso cuando le decías a Harry que se trataba de una oveja —repuso Hermione con sere nidad.

—¡La profesora Trelawney dijo que no tenías un aura adecuada para la adivinación! Lo que pasa es que no te gus ta no ser la primera de la clase.

Acababa de poner el dedo en la llaga. Hermione golpeó la mesa con el libro con tanta fuerza que salpicó carne y za nahoria por todos lados.

—Si ser buena en Adivinación significa que tengo que hacer como que veo augurios de muerte en los posos del té, no estoy segura de que vaya a seguir estudiando mucho tiem po esa asignatura. Esa clase fue una porquería comparada con la de Aritmancia.

Cogió la mochila y se fue sin despedirse.

Ron la siguió con la vista, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Lyli se levanto siguiendo a Hermione.

-Ronald, adios Harry te veo en la siguiente clase- dijo Lyli

—Pero ¿de qué habla? ¡Todavía no ha asistido a ninguna clase de Aritmancia!

A Harry le encantó salir del castillo después del almuerzo. La lluvia del día anterior había terminado; el cielo era de un gris pálido, y la hierba estaba mullida y húmeda bajo sus pies cuando se pusieron en camino hacia su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra. Lyli y Harry cami naban a su lado, en silencio, mientras descendían por el cés ped hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, en el límite del bosque prohi bido. Sólo cuando vio delante tres espaldas que le resultaban muy familiares, se dio cuenta de que debían de compartir aquellas clases con los de Slytherin. Malfoy decía algo ani madamente a Crabbe y Goyle, que se reían a carcajadas. Harry creía saber de qué hablaban.

-Juro que si te dice algo, le pasara lo mismo que al tenedor- dijo Lyli

Hagrid aguardaba a sus alumnos en la puerta de la ca baña. Estaba impaciente por empezar; cubierto con su abri go de ratina, y con _Fang_, el perro jabalinero, a sus pies.

—¡Vamos, daos prisa! —gritó a medida que se aproxi maban sus alumnos—. ¡Hoy tengo algo especial para voso tros! ¡Una gran lección! ¿Ya está todo el mundo? ¡Bien, se guidme!

Durante un desagradable instante, Harry temió que Hagrid los condujera al bosque; Harry había vivido en aquel lugar experiencias tan desagradables que nunca podría olvidarlas. Sin embargo, Hagrid anduvo por el límite de los ár boles y cinco minutos después se hallaron ante un prado donde no había nada.

—¡Acercaos todos a la cerca! —gritó—. Aseguraos de que tenéis buena visión. Lo primero que tenéis que hacer es abrir los libros...

—¿De qué modo? —dijo la voz fría y arrastrada de Draco Malfoy.

-No pudiste abrirlo, Malfoy, mira saca tu libro, agarralo con delicadeza y ternura acaricialo y se abrira, asi- dijo Lyli tomando su libro y cuando el libro se poso en sus manos, sin ningun movimiento de parte de Lyli, el libro se abrio en sus manos

-Ta daaa- dijo Lyli sonriendo triunfante

—Felicidades Lyli, 5 puntos a Gryffindor —dijo Hagrid.

—¡Qué tontos hemos sido todos! —dijo Malfoy despec tivamente—. ¡Teníamos que acariciarlo! ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió?

—Yo... yo pensé que os haría gracia — dijo Hagrid dubitativo.

—¡Ah, qué gracia nos hace...! —dijo Malfoy—. ¡Realmente ingenioso, hacernos comprar libros que quieren comernos las manos!

-Malfoy, cierra tu hocio, oops se me olvido no puedes- dijo Lyli

—Bien, pues —dijo Hagrid, que parecía haber perdido el hilo—. Así que... ya tenéis los libros y... y... ahora os hacen falta las criaturas mágicas. Sí, así que iré a por ellas. Esperad un momento...

Se alejó de ellos, penetró en el bosque y se perdió de vista.

—Dios mío, este lugar está en decadencia —dijo Malfoy en voz alta—. Estas clases idiotas... A mi padre le dará un patatús cuando se lo cuente.

—Cierra la boca, Malfoy —dijo Harry.

—Cuidado, Potter; hay un dementor detrás de ti.

-Deberias callarte y dejar a mi hermano en paz- dijo Lyli harta de que todos los Slytherins molestaran a su hermano

**-**Tienes mi pesame, tan mala suerte tienes para ser familiar de Potter, con lo preciosa que eres**– **dijo Malfoy mirandola de arriba a abajo

-Sabes que Malfoy, yo soy la replica de mi madre que viene siendo la misma madre de Harry, y la menciono por que mi hermano es mucho mas maduro que tu, que aun pareces un bebito que necesita a su mama y papa para que le resuelvan la vida- dijo Lyli desafiante

—¡Uuuuuh! —gritó Lavender Brown, señalando hacia la otra parte del prado.

Trotando en dirección a ellos se acercaba una docena de criaturas, las más extrañas que Harry y Lyli habían visto en su vida. Tenían el cuerpo, las patas traseras y la cola de caballo, pero las patas delanteras, las alas y la cabeza de águila gi gante. El pico era del color del acero y los ojos de un naranja brillante. Las garras de las patas delanteras eran de quince centímetros cada una y parecían armas mortales. Cada bes tia llevaba un collar de cuero grueso alrededor del cuello, atado a una larga cadena. Hagrid sostenía en sus grandes manos el extremo de todas las cadenas. Se acercaba corrien do por el prado, detrás de las criaturas.

—¡Id para allá! —les gritaba, sacudiendo las cadenas y forzando a las bestias a ir hacia la cerca, donde estaban los alumnos. Todos se echaron un poco hacia atrás cuando Ha grid llegó donde estaban ellos y ató los animales a la cerca.

—_¡Hipogrifos! _—gritó Hagrid alegremente, haciendo a sus alumnos una señal con la mano—. ¿A que son hermosos?

-Claro que lo son, miren son tan unicos y hermosos- dijo Lyli admirandolos

Harry pudo comprender que Hagrid los llamara hermosos. En cuanto uno se recuperaba del susto que producía ver algo que era mitad pájaro y mitad caballo, podía empezar a apreciar el brillo externo del animal, que cambiaba paulatina mente de la pluma al pelo. Todos tenían colores diferentes: gris fuerte, bronce, ruano rosáceo, castaño brillante y negro tinta.

—Venga —dijo Hagrid frotándose las manos y sonrién doles—, si queréis acercaros un poco...

Lyli fue la primera en acercarse con cautela pero cerca de ellos.

Nadie parecía querer acercarse. Harry, Ron y Hermione, sin embargo, se aproximaron con cautela a la cerca.

—Lo primero que tenéis que saber de los hipogrifos es que son orgullosos —dijo Hagrid—. Se molestan con mucha facilidad. Nunca ofendáis a ninguno, porque podría ser lo úl timo que hicierais.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle no escuchaban; hablaban en voz baja y Harry tuvo la desagradable sensación de que estaban tramando la mejor manera de incordiar.

—Tenéis que esperar siempre a que el hipogrifo haga el primer movimiento —continuó Hagrid—. Es educado, ¿os dais cuenta? Vais hacia él, os inclináis y esperáis. Si él res ponde con una inclinación, querrá decir que os permite to carlo. Si no hace la inclinación, entonces es mejor que os ale jéis de él enseguida, porque puede hacer mucho daño con sus garras. Bien, ¿quién quiere ser el primero?

-¡Yo!- dijo Lyli acercandose un poco mas

Como respuesta, la mayoría de la clase se alejó aún más. Incluso Harry, Ron y Hermione recelaban. Los hipogrifos sa cudían sus feroces cabezas y desplegaban sus poderosas alas; parecía que no les gustaba estar atados.

Lyli saltó la cerca.

—¡Buena chica, Lyli! —gritó Hagrid—. Veamos cómo te llevas con _Buckbeak_

Harry estaba respirando pesadamente, tenia miedo de que el hipogrifo le hiciera daño a su hermana.

Soltó la cadena, separó al hipogrifo gris de sus compañeros y le desprendió el collar de cuero. Los alumnos, al otro lado de la cerca, contenían la respiración. Malfoy entornaba los ojos con ¿preocupación?.

_"Primero mírale a los ojos. Procura no parpadear. Los hipogrifos no confían en ti si parpadeas demasiado..."_ dijo la voz de Edward en la mente de Lyli

Apenas cuando Lyli iba a hacer lo que Edward le decia. El hipogrifo dobló las arrugadas rodillas delanteras y se inclinó profundamente.

—¡Bien hecho, Lyli! —dijo Hagrid, eufórico—. ¡Bien, puedes tocarlo! Dale unas palmadas en el pico, vamos.

Lyli se acercó al hipogrifo lentamente y alargó el brazo. Le dio unas palmadas en el pico y el hipogrifo cerró los ojos para dar a entender que le gustaba.

La clase rompió en aplausos.

—Bien, Lyli —dijo Hagrid—. ¡Creo que el hipogrifo dejaría que lo montaras!

Harry volvio a respirar normalmente, su hermana no habia salido lastimada.

—Súbete ahí, detrás del nacimiento del ala —dijo Ha grid—. Y procura no arrancarle ninguna pluma, porque no le gustaría...

Lyli puso el pie sobre el ala de _Buckbeak _y se subió en el lomo. _Buckbeak _se levantó.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Hagrid, dándole una palmada al hipo grifo en los cuartos traseros.

A cada lado de Lyli, sin previo aviso, se abrieron unas alas de más de tres metros de longitud. Apenas le dio tiempo a agarrarse del cuello del hipogrifo antes de remontar el vuelo. No tenía ningún parecido con una escoba y Lyli tuvo muy claro cuál prefería. Amaba montar el hipogrifo, al parecer mas de lo que le gustaba su Nimbus 2.000.

_Buckbeak _sobrevoló el prado y descendió. . Se echó hacia atrás conforme el hipogrifo se inclinaba hacia abajo. Le dio la impresión de que iba a resbalar por el pico. Luego sintió un fuerte golpe al aterrizar el animal con sus cuatro patas revueltas, y se las arregló para sujetarse y volver a incorporarse.

—¡Muy bien, Lyli! 5 puntos a Gryffindor —gritó Hagrid, mientras la vitoreaban todos —. ¡Bueno!, ¿quién más quiere probar?

Envalentonados por el éxito de Lyli, los demás saltaron al prado con cautela. Hagrid desató uno por uno los hipogrifos y, al cabo de poco rato, los alumnos hacían timoratas reverencias por todo el prado. Neville retrocedió corriendo en varias ocasiones porque su hipogrifo no parecía querer doblar las rodillas. Ron y Hermione practicaban con el de color castaño, mientras Lyli observaba.

Harry fue el siguiente con _Buckbeak, _lo mismo que a Lyli solo que el preferia su Nimbus 2.000.

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle habían escogido a _Buckbeak_. Había inclinado la cabeza ante Malfoy, que le daba palmaditas en el pico con expresión desdeñosa.

—Esto es muy fácil —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las síla bas y con voz lo bastante alta para que Harry lo oyera—. Te nía que ser fácil, si Potter fue capaz... ¿A que no eres peligro so? —le dijo al hipogrifo—. ¿Lo eres, bestia asquerosa?

Lyli sonrio y le asintio a _Buckbeak,_ al parecer Lyli tenia un don con los animales, por que Lyli escucho a _Buckbeak_ en su mente. "¿Puedo hacerle algo?" fue basicamente lo que le dijo.

Sucedió en un destello de garras de acero. Malfoy emitió un grito agudísimo y un instante después Hagrid se esforza ba por volver a ponerle el collar a _Buckbeak_, que quería al canzar a un Malfoy que yacía encogido en la hierba y con sangre en la ropa.

"Tranquilo, deja que Hagrid te ponga el collar, buscare la forma de salvarte del castigo que te toca, ¡lo siento apenas me acorde de las reglas!"

"No hay problema" dijo el hipogrifo

—¡Me muero! —gritó Malfoy, mientras cundía el páni co—. ¡Me muero, mirad! ¡Me ha matado!

—No te estás muriendo —le dijo Hagrid, que se había puesto muy pálido—. Que alguien me ayude, tengo que sa carlo de aquí...

Hermione se apresuró a abrir la puerta de la cerca mientras Hagrid levantaba con facilidad a Malfoy. Mientras desfilaban, Harry vio que en el brazo de Malfoy había una herida larga y profunda; la sangre salpicaba la hierba y Ha grid corría con él por la pendiente, hacia el castillo.

Los demás alumnos los seguían temblorosos y más des pacio. Todos los de Slytherin echaban la culpa a Hagrid.

—¡Deberían despedirlo inmediatamente! —exclamó Pan sy Parkinson, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡La culpa fue de Malfoy! —lo defendió Dean Thomas.

Crabbe y Goyle flexionaron los músculos amenazadoramente.

-!Fue culpa de Malfoy, lo primero que el profesor dice que no hagamos lo hace!- dijo Lyli haciendo un hueco en la pared con el puño

Crabble y Goyle se asustaron y se quedaron con miedo.

Subieron los escalones de piedra hasta el desierto vestíbulo.

—¡Voy a ver si se encuentra bien! —dijo Pansy.

Y la vieron subir corriendo por la escalera de mármol. Los de Slytherin se alejaron hacia su sala común subterrá nea, sin dejar de murmurar contra Hagrid; Harry, Lyli, Ron y Hermione continuaron subiendo escaleras hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Creéis que se pondrá bien? —dijo Hermione asustada.

—Por supuesto que sí. La señora Pomfrey puede curar heridas en menos de un segundo —dijo Harry, que había su frido heridas mucho peores y la enfermera se las había cura do con magia.

—Es lamentable que esto haya pasado en la primera clase de Hagrid, ¿no os parece? —comentó Ron preocupa do—. Es muy típico de Malfoy eso de complicar las cosas...

-Te doy la razon Ron, ese Malfoy me cae muy mal.-"Si claro pero pensaste que era lindo cuando lo viste por primera vez" dijo su conciencuia

Fueron de los primeros en llegar al Gran Comedor para la cena. Esperaban encontrar allí a Hagrid, pero no estaba.

—No lo habrán despedido, ¿verdad? —preguntó Her mione con preocupación, sin probar su pastel de filete y ri ñones.

—Más vale que no —le respondió Ron, que tampoco pro baba bocado.

-Estoy segura de que Malfoy tendra algo arreglado para que maten al pobre _Buckbeak- _dijo Lyli

Harry observaba la mesa de Slytherin. Un grupo prieto y numeroso, en el que figuraban Crabbe y Goyle, estaba su mido en una conversación secreta. Harry estaba seguro de que preparaban su propia versión del percance sufrido por Malfoy.

—Bueno, no puedes decir que el primer día de clase no haya sido interesante —dijo Ron con tristeza.

-Si, fue muy interesante aunque Adivinaciones..- dijo Lyli con una mueca de disgusto

-Te comprendo, odio esa clae- dijo Hermione

Tras la cena subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba llena de gente, y trataron de hacer los deberes que les había mandado la profesora McGonagall, pero se interrumpían cada tanto para mirar por la ventana de la torre.

—Hay luz en la ventana de Hagrid —dijo Harry de re pente.

Ron miró el reloj.

—Si nos diéramos prisa, podríamos bajar a verlo. Toda vía es temprano...

—No sé —respondió Hermione despacio, y Harry vio que lo miraba a él.

—Tengo permiso para pasear por los terrenos del cole gio —aclaró—. Sirius Black no habrá podido burlar a los de mentores, ¿verdad?

Recogieron sus cosas y salieron por el agujero del cua dro, contentos de no encontrar a nadie en el camino hacia la puerta principal, porque no estaban muy seguros de que pu dieran salir.

La hierba estaba todavía húmeda y parecía casi negra en aquellos momentos en que el sol se ponía. Al llegar a la caba ña de Hagrid llamaron a la puerta y una voz les contestó:

—Adelante, entrad.

Hagrid estaba sentado en mangas de camisa, ante la mesa de madera limpia; _Fang_, su perro jabalinero, tenía la ca beza en el regazo de Hagrid. Les bastó echar un vistazo para darse cuenta de que Hagrid había estado bebiendo. Delante de él tenía una jarra de peltre casi tan grande como un calde ro y parecía que le costaba trabajo enfocar bien las cosas.

—Supongo que es un récord —dijo apesadumbrado al reconocerlos—. Me imagino que soy el primer profesor que ha durado sólo un día.

—¡No te habrán despedido, Hagrid! —exclamó Her mione.

—Todavía no —respondió Hagrid con tristeza, tomando un trago largo del contenido de la jarra—. Pero es sólo cues tión de tiempo, ¿verdad? Después de lo de Malfoy...

—¿Cómo se encuentra Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cuando se sentaron—. No habrá sido nada serio, supongo.

—La señora Pomfrey lo ha curado lo mejor que ha podi do —dijo Hagrid con abatimiento—, pero él sigue diciendo que le hace un daño terrible. Está cubierto de vendas... Gime...

—Todo es cuento —dijo Harry—. La señora Pomfrey es capaz de curar cualquier cosa. El año pasado hizo que me volviera a crecer la mitad del esqueleto. Es propio de Malfoy sacar todo el provecho posible.

—El Consejo Escolar está informado, por supuesto —dijo Hagrid—. Piensan que empecé muy fuerte. Debería haber dejado los hipogrifos para más tarde... Tenía que haber em pezado con los _gusarajos _o con los _summat_... Creía que sería un buen comienzo... Ha sido culpa mía...

—¡Toda la culpa es de Malfoy, Hagrid! —dijo Hermione con seriedad.

—Somos testigos —dijo Harry—. Dijiste que los hipogri fos atacan al que los ofende. Si Malfoy no prestó atención, el problema es suyo. Le diremos a Dumbledore lo que de ver dad sucedió.

—Sí, Hagrid, no te preocupes te apoyaremos —confirmó Ron.

De los arrugados rabillos de los ojos de Hagrid, negros como cucarachas, se escaparon unas lagrimas. Atrajo a Ron y a Harry hacia sí y los estrechó en un abrazo tan fuerte que pudo haberles roto algún hueso.

—Creo que ya has bebido bastante, Hagrid —dijo Her mione con firmeza. Cogió la jarra de la mesa y salió a va ciarla.

—Sí, puede que tengas razón —dijo Hagrid, soltando a Harry y a Ron, que se separaron de él frotándose las costi llas. Hagrid se levantó de la silla y siguió a Hermione al ex terior; con paso inseguro.

Oyeron una ruidosa salpicadura.

—¿Qué ha hecho? —dijo Harry, asustado, cuando Her mione volvió a entrar con la jarra vacía.

—Meter la cabeza en el barril de agua —dijo Hermione, guardando la jarra.

Hagrid regresó con la barba y los largos pelos chorrean do, y secándose los ojos.

—Mejor así —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como un perro y salpicándolos a todos—. Habéis sido muy amables por venir a verme. Yo, la verdad...

Hagrid se paró en seco mirando a Lyli y Harry; como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaban allí:

—¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES AQUÍ? —bramó, y tan de repente que dieron un salto en el aire—. ¡NO PUEDES SALIR DESPUÉS DE ANOCHECIDO, HARRY! ¡Y VOSOTROS DOS LO DEJÁIS! ¡Y PARA COLMO TRAEN A SU HERMANA!

Hagrid se acercó a Lyli y Harry con paso firme, los cogió del brazo y lo llevó hasta la puerta.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Hagrid enfadado—. Os voy a acompañar a los cuatro al colegio. ¡Y que no os vuelva a pillar viniendo a verme a estas horas! ¡No valgo la pena!

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

_**POR FIN!**_

_**Si lo se, milagro que actualize, pero.. HOY ACTUALIZE POR QUE SALI MEJOR QUE EL GALLITO DEL PROFESOR!**_

_**Oh la Olimpiada del Conocimiento Infantil es el 27 de Febrero, asi que pronto podre actualizar mas rapido.**_

**_Como veran la relacion de Draco y Lyli va un poquito "mal" pero hay sentimientos buenos dentro de Lyli..._**

**_Oh, les dire._**

**_En un review me pueden decir con quien quieren que Lyli/Bella se quede._**

**_Por mi se puede quedar con Draco, o de alguna forma meto a los Volturi en esto y Alec la secuestra y se la queda muajajaja (Amo las parejas de Draco/Bella y Alec/Bella al igual que casi todas menos con Aro, Caius, Marcus, Carlise , Emmett, Felix etc...)_**

**_Ok digan Edward & Bella/Lyli_**

**_Draco & Bella/Lyli_**

**_Cedric & Bella/Lyli (Seria igual que Edward y Bella basicamente, ya que Robert Pattinson es Cedric y Edward)_**

_**Damon- Ahora dilo...**_

**_Lyli-Lo dire contra mi voluntad ¡FELIZ DIA DEL AMOR Y AMISTAD!_**

**_Stephan-Aclarando algo, Lyli nuestra hermana odia este dia_**

**_Lyli-No le encuentro lo divertido_**

**_ULTIMO AVISO_**

**_GRACIAS POR ELEVARME LOS REVIEWS HASTA 32! NO LO PUEDO CREER, LO MAXIMO QUE EH ALCANZADO AH SIDO 12 REVIEWS_**

**_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_****_GRACIAS_**


	7. El boggart del armario ropero

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

Malfoy no volvió a las aulas hasta última hora de la maña na del jueves, cuando los de Slytherin y los de Gryffindor estaban en mitad de la clase de Pociones, que duraba dos ho ras. Entró con aire arrogante en la mazmorra, con el brazo derecho en cabestrillo y cubierto de vendajes, comportán dose, según le pareció a Harry, como si fuera el heroico su perviviente de una horrible batalla.

—¿Qué tal, Draco? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, sonriendo como una tonta—. ¿Te duele mucho?

Lyli trataba de no reírse de Pansy. _"Te gusta Draco, Katherine"_ le dijo su conciencia _"Se supone que ya habías desaparecido ¿no?"_ respondió Lyli en su cabeza.

—Sí —dijo Malfoy, con gesto de hombre valiente. Pero Harry vio que guiñaba un ojo a Crabbe y Goyle en el instan te en que Pansy apartaba la vista.

—Siéntate —le dijo el profesor Snape amablemente.

Harry y Ron se miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Si hu bieran sido ellos los que hubieran llegado tarde, Snape no los habría mandado sentarse, los habría castigado a quedarse después de clase. Pero Malfoy siempre se había librado de los castigos en las clases de Snape. Snape era el jefe de la casa de Slytherin y generalmente favorecía a los suyos, en detrimento de los demás. Lyli miro a Hermione, pero esta estaba leyendo las instrucciones detenidamente así que no le prestó atención.

Aquel día elaboraban una nueva pócima: una solución para encoger. Malfoy colocó su caldero al lado de Harry y Ron, para preparar los ingredientes en la misma mesa, pero antes de hacer eso el estaba coqueteando con Lyli.

—Profesor —dijo Malfoy—, necesitaré ayuda para cor tar las raíces de margarita, porque con el brazo así no puedo.

—Weasley, córtaselas tú —ordenó Snape sin levantar la vista.

Ron se puso rojo como un tomate.

Draco tato de no descomponer la cara, lo cual le funciono pero Lyli la vio, ya que quería que Lyli le cortara las raíces.

_"En estos momentos me sirve de mucho parecerme a mamá"_ pensó Lyli

—No le pasa nada a tu brazo —le dijo Ron a Malfoy entre dientes.

Malfoy le dirigió una sonrisita desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Ya has oído al profesor Snape, Weasley. Córtame las raíces.

Ron cogió el cuchillo, acercó las raíces de Malfoy y empe zó a cortarlas mal, dejándolas todas de distintos tamaños.

—Profesor —dijo Malfoy, arrastrando las silabas—, Weas ley está estropeando mis raíces, señor.

Snape fue hacia la mesa, aproximó la nariz ganchuda a las raíces y dirigió a Ron una sonrisa desagradable, por de bajo de su largo y grasiento pelo negro.

—Dele a Malfoy sus raíces y quédese usted con las de él, Weasley.

—Pero señor...

Ron había pasado el último cuarto de hora cortando raí ces en trozos exactamente iguales.

—Ahora mismo —ordenó Snape, con su voz más peli grosa.

Ron cedió a Malfoy sus propias raíces y volvió a empu ñar el cuchillo.

—Profesor; necesitaré que me pelen este higo seco —dijo Malfoy, con voz impregnada de risa maliciosa.

—Potter, pela el higo seco de Malfoy —dijo Snape, echán dole a Harry la mirada de odio que reservaba sólo para él.

—Profesor ¿A cuál de los dos? — pregunto Lyli para que Snape quitara la mirada que tenia de Harry

—Me refería a su hermano, usted continúe con lo suyo Señorita Potter— le dijo a Lyli, que muy disimuladamente le dedico una mirada llena de odio a Snape, Lyli miro a Harry diciendo lo-siento y volvió a hacer la pócima

Harry cogió el higo seco de Malfoy mientras Ron trataba de arreglar las raíces que ahora tenía que utilizar él. Harry peló el higo seco tan rápido como pudo, y se lo lanzó a Mal foy sin dirigirle una palabra. La sonrisa de Malfoy era más amplia que nunca.

—¿Habéis visto últimamente a vuestro amigo Hagrid? —les preguntó Malfoy en voz baja.

—A ti no te importa —dijo Ron entrecortadamente, sin levantar la vista.

—Me temo que no durará mucho como profesor —co mentó Malfoy, haciendo como que le daba pena—. A mi pa dre no le ha hecho mucha gracia mi herida...

—Continúa hablando, Malfoy, y te haré una herida de verdad —le gruñó Ron.

—... Se ha quejado al Consejo Escolar y al ministro de Magia. Mi padre tiene mucha influencia, no sé si lo sabéis. Y una herida duradera como ésta... —Exhaló un suspiro pro longado pero fingido—. ¿Quién sabe si mi brazo volverá al gún día a estar como antes?

_"Si perderíamos a otro tarado"_ Dijo Lyli en su mente

—¿Así que por eso haces teatro? —dijo Harry, cortán dole sin querer la cabeza a un ciempiés muerto, ya que la mano le temblaba de furia—. ¿Para ver si consigues que echen a Hagrid?

—Bueno —dijo Malfoy, bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un suspiro—, en parte sí, Potter. Pero hay otras ventajas. Weasley, córtame los ciempiés.

Lyli sin querer le corto la cabeza a todos sus ciempiés muertos por lo que dijo Malfoy _"¿Cuánto a que si le lanzo este cuchillo le cae en la cabeza?"_ se pregunto Lyli mentalmente

Unos calderos más allá, Neville afrontaba varios proble mas. Solía perder el control en las clases de Pociones. Era la asignatura que peor se le daba y el miedo que le tenía al pro fesor Snape empeoraba las cosas. Su poción, que tenía que ser de un verde amarillo brillante, se había convertido en...

—¡Naranja, Longbottom! —exclamó Snape, levantan do un poco con el cazo y vertiéndolo en el caldero, para que lo viera todo el mundo—. ¡Naranja! Dime, muchacho, ¿hay al go que pueda penetrar esa gruesa calavera que tienes ahí? ¿No me has oído decir muy claro que se necesitaba sólo un bazo de rata? ¿No he dejado muy claro que no había que echar más que unas gotas de jugo de sanguijuela? ¿Qué ten go que hacer para que comprendas, Longbottom?

Neville estaba colorado y temblaba. Parecía que se iba a echar a llorar.

—Por favor; profesor —dijo Hermione—, puedo ayudar a Neville a arreglarlo...

—No recuerdo haberle pedido que presuma, señorita Granger —dijo Snape fríamente, y Hermione se puso tan co lorada como Neville—. Longbottom, al final de esta clase le daremos unas gotas de esta poción a tu sapo y veremos lo que ocurre. Quizá eso te anime a hacer las cosas correctamente.

Snape se alejó, dejando a Neville sin respiración, a cau sa del miedo.

—¡Ayúdame! —rogó a Hermione.

—¡Eh, Harry! —dijo Seamus Finnigan, inclinándose para cogerle prestada a Harry la balanza de bronce—. ¿Has oído? _El Profeta _de esta mañana asegura que han visto a Si rius Black.

—¿Dónde? —preguntaron con rapidez Harry y Ron. Lyli solo escuchaba. Al otro lado de la mesa, Malfoy levantó la vista para escuchar con atención.

—No muy lejos de aquí —dijo Seamus, que parecía emo cionado—. Lo ha visto una muggle. Por supuesto, ella no en tendía realmente. Los muggles piensan que es sólo un cri minal común y corriente, ¿verdad? El caso es que telefoneó a la línea directa. Pero cuando llegaron los del Ministerio de Magia, ya se había ido.

—No muy lejos de aquí... —repitió Ron, mirando a Harry de forma elocuente. Dio media vuelta y sorprendió a Mal foy mirando.

_"Oh por Dios, ¿qué pasaría si el encuentra a Harry?"_ se pregunto Lyli

—¿Qué, Malfoy? ¿Necesitas que te pele algo más?

Pero a Malfoy le brillaban los ojos de forma malvada y estaban fijos en Harry. Se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—¿Pensando en atrapar a Black tú solo, Potter?

Lyli sabía exactamente la respuesta que Harry iba a decir, porque también ella la tenía en mente.

—Exactamente —dijo Harry.

Los finos labios de Malfoy se curvaron en una sonrisa mezquina.

—Desde luego, yo ya habría hecho algo. No estaría en el cole como un chico bueno. Saldría a buscarlo.

—¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? —dijo Ron con brusquedad.

—¿No sabes, Potter...? —musitó Malfoy, casi cerrando sus ojos claros.

—¿Qué he de saber?

Malfoy soltó una risa despectiva, apenas audible.

—Tal vez prefieres no arriesgar el cuello —dijo—. Se lo quieres dejar a los dementores, ¿verdad? Pero en tu caso, yo buscaría venganza. Lo cazaría yo mismo.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó Harry de mal humor.

En aquel momento, Snape dijo en voz alta:

—Deberíais haber terminado de añadir los ingredien tes. Esta poción tiene que cocerse antes de que pueda ser ingerida. No os acerquéis mientras está hirviendo. Y luego probaremos la de Longbottom...

Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente al ver a Neville azo rado y agitando su poción sin parar. Hermione le murmura ba instrucciones por la comisura de la boca, para que Snape no lo viera. Harry y Ron recogieron los ingredientes no usa dos, y fueron a lavarse las manos y a lavar los cazos en la pila de piedra que había en el rincón, Lyli también hiszo lo mismo.

—¿Qué ha querido decir Malfoy? —susurró Harry a Ron, colocando las manos bajo el chorro de agua helada que salía de una gárgola—. ¿Por qué tendría que vengarme de Black? Todavía no me ha hecho nada.

—Cosas que inventa —dijo Lyli—. Le gustaría que hi cieras una locura... pero tranquilo

Cuando faltaba poco para que terminara la clase, Snape se dirigió con paso firme a Neville, que se encogió de miedo al lado de su caldero.

—Venid todos y poneos en corro —dijo Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban—. Y ved lo que le sucede al sapo de Long bottom. Si ha conseguido fabricar una solución para encoger, el sapo se quedará como un renacuajo. Si lo ha hecho mal (de lo que no tengo ninguna duda), el sapo probablemente mori rá envenenado.

Los de Gryffindor observaban con aprensión y los de Slytherin con entusiasmo. Snape se puso el sapo _Trevor _en la palma de la mano izquierda e introdujo una cucharilla en la poción de Neville, que había recuperado el color verde. Echó unas gotas en la garganta de _Trevor_.

Se hizo un silencio total, mientras _Trevor _tragaba. Lue go se oyó un ligero «¡plop!» y el renacuajo _Trevor _serpenteó en la palma de la mano de Snape. Los de Gryffindor pro rrumpieron en aplausos. Snape, irritado, sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su toga, echó unas gotas sobre _Trevor _y éste recobró su tamaño normal.

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor —dijo Snape, bo rrando la sonrisa de todas las caras—. Le dije que no lo ayu dara, señorita Granger. Podéis retiraraos.

Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione subieron las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo. Harry todavía meditaba lo que le había dicho Mal foy, en tanto que Ron estaba furioso por lo de Snape.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor porque la po ción estaba bien hecha! ¿Por qué no mentiste, Hermione? ¡Deberías haber dicho que lo hizo Neville solo!

Ella no contestó. Ron miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?

Harry también se volvió. Estaban en la parte superior de las escaleras, viendo pasar al resto de la clase que se diri gía al Gran Comedor para almorzar.

—Venía detrás de nosotros —dijo Ron, frunciendo el en trecejo.

Malfoy los adelantó, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle. Di rigió a Harry una sonrisa de suficiencia y desapareció.

—Ahí está —dijo Harry

Hermione jadeaba un poco al subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Con una mano sujetaba la mochila; con la otra su jetaba algo que llevaba metido en la túnica.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —le preguntó Ron.

—¿El qué? —preguntó a su vez Hermione, reuniéndose con ellos.

—Hace un minuto venías detrás de nosotros y un ins tante después estabas al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Qué? —Hermione parecía un poco confusa—. ¡Ah, tuve que regresar para coger una cosa! ¡Oh, no...!

En la mochila de Hermione se había abierto una costu ra. A Harry no le sorprendía; contenía al menos una docena de libros grandes y pesados.

—¿Por qué llevas encima todos esos libros? —le pregun tó Ron.

—Ya sabes cuántas asignaturas estudio —dijo Hermio ne casi sin aliento—. ¿No me podrías sujetar éstos?

—Pero... —Ron daba vueltas a los libros que Hermione le había pasado y miraba las tapas—. Hoy no tienes estas asignaturas. Esta tarde sólo hay Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Ya —dijo Hermione, pero volvió a meter todos los li bros en la mochila, como si no la hubieran comprendido—. Espero que haya algo bueno para comer. Me muero de ham bre —añadió, y continuó hacia el Gran Comedor.

—¿No tienes la sensación de que Hermione nos oculta algo? —preguntó Ron a Harry.

—Ron es la vida de Hermione si les oculta algo ah de ser por algo ¿no?- dijo Lyli corriendo para alcanzar a Hermione

El profesor Lupin no estaba en el aula cuando llegaron a su primera clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos se sentaron, sacaron los libros, las plumas y los pergaminos, y estaban hablando cuando por fin llegó el profesor. Lupin sonrió vagamente y puso su desvencijado maletín en la mesa. Estaba tan desaliñado como siempre, pero parecía más sano que en el tren, como si hubiera tomado unas cuantas comi das abundantes.

—Buenas tardes —dijo—. ¿Podríais, por favor; meter los libros en la mochila? La lección de hoy será práctica. Sólo ne cesitaréis las varitas mágicas.

La clase cambió miradas de curiosidad mientras recogía los libros. Nunca habían tenido una clase práctica de Defen sa Contra las Artes Oscuras, a menos que se contara la me morable clase del año anterior, en que el antiguo profesor había llevado una jaula con duendecillos y los había soltado en clase.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin cuando todo el mundo estuvo listo—. Si tenéis la amabilidad de seguirme...

Desconcertados pero con interés, los alumnos se pusie ron en pie y salieron del aula con el profesor Lupin. Este los condujo a lo largo del desierto corredor. Doblaron una es quina. Al primero que vieron fue a Peeves _el poltergeist_, que flotaba boca abajo en medio del aire y tapaba con chicle el ojo de una cerradura. Peeves no levantó la mirada hasta que el profesor Lupin estuvo a medio metro. Entonces sacu dió los pies de dedos retorcidos y se puso a cantar una mo nótona canción:

—Locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin, locatis lunático Lupin...

Aunque casi siempre era desobediente y maleducado, Peeves solía tener algún respeto por los profesores. Todos miraron de inmediato al profesor Lupin para ver cómo se lo tomaría. Ante su sorpresa, el mencionado seguía sonriendo.

—Yo en tu lugar quitaría ese chicle de la cerradura, Peeves —dijo amablemente—. El señor Filch no podrá entrar a por sus escobas.

Filch era el conserje de Hogwarts, un brujo fracasado y de mal genio que estaba en guerra permanente con los alumnos y por supuesto con Peeves. Pero Peeves no prestó atención al profesor Lupin, salvo para soltarle una sonora pedorreta.

El profesor Lupin suspiró y sacó la varita mágica.

—Es un hechizo útil y sencillo —dijo a la clase, volvien do la cabeza—. Por favor; estad atentos.

Alzó la varita a la altura del hombro, dijo _¡Waddiwasi! _y apuntó a Peeves.

Con la fuerza de una bala, el chicle salió disparado del agujero de la cerradura y fue a taponar la fosa nasal izquier da de Peeves; éste ascendió dando vueltas como en un remo lino y se alejó como un bólido, zumbando y echando maldi ciones.

—¡Chachi, profesor! —dijo Dean Thomas, asombrado.

—Gracias, Dean —respondió el profesor Lupin, guar dando la varita—. ¿Continuamos?

Se pusieron otra vez en marcha, mirando al desaliñado profesor Lupin con creciente respeto. Los condujo por otro corredor y se detuvo en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

—Entrad, por favor —dijo el profesor Lupin abriendo la puerta y cediendo el paso.

En la sala de profesores, una estancia larga, con pane les de madera en las paredes y llena de sillas viejas y dispa res, no había nadie salvo un profesor. Snape estaba sentado en un sillón bajo y observó a la clase mientras ésta penetra ba en la sala. Los ojos le brillaban y en la boca tenía una son risa desagradable. Cuando el profesor Lupin entró y cerró la puerta tras él, dijo Snape:

—Déjela abierta, Lupin. Prefiero no ser testigo de esto. —Se puso de pie y pasó entre los alumnos. Su toga negra on deaba a su espalda. Ya en la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y dijo—: Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susu rrando las instrucciones al oído.

Neville se puso colorado. Harry y Lyli echaron a Snape una mira da fulminante; ya era desagradable que se metiera con Ne ville en clase, y no digamos delante de otros profesores.

El profesor Lupin había alzado las cejas.

—Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien.

El rostro de Neville se puso aún más colorado. Snape torció el gesto, pero salió de la sala dando un portazo.

—Ahora —dijo el profesor Lupin llamando la atención del fondo de la clase, donde no había más que un viejo arma rio en el que los profesores guardaban las togas y túnicas de repuesto. Cuando el profesor Lupin se acercó, el armario tembló de repente, golpeando la pared.

»No hay por qué preocuparse —dijo con tranquilidad el profesor Lupin cuando algunos de los alumnos se echaron ha cia atrás, alarmados—. Hay un _boggart _ahí dentro.

Casi todos pensaban que un boggart era algo preocu pante. Neville dirigió al profesor Lupin una mirada de terror y Seamus Finnigan vio con aprensión moverse el pomo de la puerta.

—A los boggarts les gustan los lugares oscuros y cerra dos —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—: los roperos, los huecos debajo de las camas, el armario de debajo del fregadero... En una ocasión vi a uno que se había metido en un reloj de pa red. Se vino aquí ayer por la tarde, y le pregunté al director si se le podía dejar donde estaba, para utilizarlo hoy en una clase de prácticas. La primera pregunta que debemos contes tar es: ¿qué es un boggart?

Hermione y Lyli levantaron la mano.

—Señorita Lyli—

—Es un ser que cambia de forma —dijo—. Puede tomar la forma de aquello que más miedo nos da.

—Yo no lo podría haber explicado mejor —admitió el profesor Lupin, y Hermione y Lyli se pusieron radiantes de felicidad, Hermione había ayudado a Lyli asi que era como, el ver a un alumno graduarse con las mejores calificaciones —. El boggart que está ahí dentro, sumido en la oscuridad, aún no ha adoptado una forma. Todavía no sabe qué es lo que más miedo le da a la persona del otro lado. Nadie sabe qué forma tiene un boggart cuando está solo, pero cuando lo dejemos sa lir; se convertirá de inmediato en lo que más temamos. Esto significa —prosiguió el profesor Lupin, optando por no hacer caso de los balbuceos de terror de Neville— que ya antes de empezar tenemos una enorme ventaja sobre el boggart. ¿Sa bes por qué, Harry?

Era difícil responder a una pregunta con Hermione y Lyli al lado, que no dejaban de ponerse de puntillas, con la mano le vantada. Pero Harry hizo un intento:

—¿Porque somos muchos y no sabe por qué forma deci dirse?

—Exacto —dijo el profesor Lupin. Y Hermione bajó la mano algo decepcionada, mientras que Lyli le sonreía a su hermano—. Siempre es mejor estar acompa ñado cuando uno se enfrenta a un boggart, porque se despis ta. ¿En qué se debería convertir; en un cadáver decapitado o en una babosa carnívora? En cierta ocasión vi que un bog gart cometía el error de querer asustar a dos personas a la vez y el muy imbécil se convirtió en media babosa. No daba ni gota de miedo. El hechizo para vencer a un boggart es sen cillo, pero requiere fuerza mental. Lo que sirve para vencer a un boggart es la risa. Lo que tenéis que hacer es obligarle a que adopte una forma que vosotros encontréis cómica. Prac ticaremos el hechizo primero sin la varita. Repetid conmigo: _¡Riddíkulo!_

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—dijeron todos a la vez.

—Bien —dijo el profesor Lupin—. Muy bien. Pero me temo que esto es lo más fácil. Como veis, la palabra sola no basta. Y aquí es donde entras tú, Neville.

El armario volvió a temblar. Aunque no tanto como Ne ville, que avanzaba como si se dirigiera a la horca.

—Bien, Neville —prosiguió el profesor Lupin—. Empe cemos por el principio: ¿qué es lo que más te asusta en el mundo? —Neville movió los labios, pero no dijo nada—. Per dona, Neville, pero no he entendido lo que has dicho —dijo el profesor Lupin, sin enfadarse.

Neville miró a su alrededor; con ojos despavoridos, como implorando ayuda. Luego dijo en un susurro:

—El profesor Snape.

Casi todos se rieron. Incluso Neville se sonrió a modo de disculpa. El profesor Lupin, sin embargo, parecía pen sativo.

—El profesor Snape... mm... Neville, creo que vives con tu abuela, ¿es verdad?

—Sí —respondió Neville, nervioso—. Pero no quisiera tampoco que el boggart se convirtiera en ella.

—No, no. No me has comprendido —dijo el profesor Lu pin, sonriendo—. Lo que quiero saber es si podrías explicar nos cómo va vestida tu abuela normalmente.

Neville estaba asustado, pero dijo:

—Bueno, lleva siempre el mismo sombrero: alto, con un buitre disecado encima; y un vestido largo... normalmente verde; y a veces, una bufanda de piel de zorro.

—¿Y bolso? —le ayudó el profesor Lupin.

—Sí, un bolso grande y rojo —confirmó Neville.

—Bueno, entonces —dijo el profesor Lupin—, ¿puedes recordar claramente ese atuendo, Neville? ¿Eres capaz de verlo mentalmente?

—Sí —dijo Neville, con inseguridad, preguntándose qué pasaría a continuación.

—Cuando el boggart salga de repente de este armario y te vea, Neville, adoptará la forma del profesor Snape —dijo Lupin—. Entonces alzarás la varita, así, y dirás en voz alta: _¡Riddíkulo!_, concentrándote en el atuendo de tu abuela. Si todo va bien, el boggart-profesor Snape tendrá que ponerse el sombrero, el vestido verde y el bolso grande y rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El armario tembló más violentamente.

—Si a Neville le sale bien —añadió el profesor Lupin—, es probable que el boggart vuelva su atención hacia cada uno de nosotros, por turno. Quiero que ahora todos dediquéis un momento a pensar en lo que más miedo os da y en cómo po dríais convertirlo en algo cómico...

La sala se quedó en silencio. Harry meditó... ¿qué era lo que más le aterrorizaba en el mundo?

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue lord Voldemort, un Voldemort que hubiera recuperado su antigua fuerza. Pero antes de haber empezado a planear un posible contraataque contra un boggart-Voldemort, se le apareció una imagen ho rrible: una mano viscosa, corrompida, que se escondía bajo una capa negra..., una respiración prolongada y ruidosa que salía de una boca oculta... luego un frío tan penetrante que le ahogaba...

Harry se estremeció. Miró a su alrededor, deseando que nadie lo hubiera notado. La mayoría de sus compañeros te nía los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Ron murmuraba para sí:

—Arrancarle las patas.

Harry adivinó de qué se trataba. Lo que más miedo le daba a Ron eran las arañas.

Lyli pensó, pensó y pensó, pero…. Lo único que se le venía a la mente era Victoria, James, lord Voldemort, pero ella sabía que le tenía un profundo miedo a Edward Cullen, aquel día en ese bosque….. Tembló con solo recordarlo, Harry lo noto y abrazo a su hermana.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo recordé que era lo que mas miedo le tengo

Por suerte el profesor hablo, cortándole las palabras a Harry.

—¿Todos preparados? —preguntó el profesor Lupin.

Harry y Lyli se horrorizaron. Ellos no estaban preparados. Pero no qui sieron pedir más tiempo. Todos los demás asentían con la cabeza y se arremangaban.

—Nos vamos a echar todos hacia atrás, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin—, para dejarte el campo despejado. ¿De acuerdo? Después de ti llamaré al siguiente, para que pase hacia delante... Ahora todos hacia atrás, así Neville podrá tener sitio para enfrentarse a él.

Todos se retiraron, arrimándose a las paredes, y dejaron a Neville solo, frente al armario. Estaba pálido y asustado, pero se había arremangado la túnica y tenía la varita preparada.

—A la de tres, Neville —dijo el profesor Lupin, que apun taba con la varita al pomo de la puerta del armario—. A la una... a las dos... a las tres... ¡ya!

Un haz de chispas salió de la varita del profesor Lupin y dio en el pomo de la puerta. El armario se abrió de golpe y el profesor Snape salió de él, con su nariz ganchuda y gesto amenazador. Fulminó a Neville con la mirada.

Neville se echó hacia atrás, con la varita en alto, mo viendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra. Snape se le acercaba, ya estaba a punto de cogerlo por la túnica...

—_¡Ri... Riddíkulo! _—dijo Neville.

Se oyó un chasquido como de látigo. Snape tropezó: lle vaba un vestido largo ribeteado de encaje y un sombrero alto rematado por un buitre apolillado. De su mano pendía un enorme bolso rojo.

Hubo una carcajada general. El boggart se detuvo, con fuso, y el profesor Lupin gritó:

—¡Parvati! ¡Adelante!

Parvati avanzó, con el rostro tenso. Snape se volvió ha cia ella. Se oyó otro chasquido y en el lugar en que había es tado Snape apareció una momia cubierta de vendas y con manchas de sangre; había vuelto hacia Parvati su rostro sin ojos, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, muy despacio, arras trando los pies y alzando sus brazos rígidos...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Parvati.

Se soltó una de las vendas y la momia se enredó en ella, cayó de bruces y la cabeza salió rodando.

—¡Seamus! —gritó el profesor Lupin.

Seamus pasó junto a Parvati como una flecha.

¡Crac! Donde había estado la momia se encontraba aho ra una mujer de pelo negro tan largo que le llegaba al suelo, con un rostro huesudo de color verde: una _banshee_. Abrió la boca completamente y un sonido sobrenatural llenó la sala: un prolongado aullido que le puso a Harry los pelos de punta.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Seamus.

La _banshee _emitió un sonido ronco y se llevó la mano al cuello. Se había quedado afónica.

¡Crac! La _banshee _se convirtió en una rata que intenta ba morderse la cola, dando vueltas en círculo; a continua ción... ¡crac!, se convirtió en una serpiente de cascabel que se deslizaba retorciéndose, y luego... ¡crac!, en un ojo inyectado en sangre.

—¡Está despistado! —gritó Lupin—. ¡Lo estamos lo grando! ¡Dean!

Dean se adelantó.

¡Crac! El ojo se convirtió en una mano amputada que se dio la vuelta y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como un cangrejo.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Dean.

Se oyó un chasquido y la mano quedó atrapada en una ratonera.

—¡Excelente! ¡Ron, te toca!

Ron se dirigió hacia delante.

¡Crac!

Algunos gritaron. Una araña gigante, de dos metros de altura y cubierta de pelo, se dirigía hacia Ron chascando las pinzas amenazadoramente. Por un momento, Harry pensó que Ron se había quedado petrificado. Pero entonces...

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó Ron.

Las patas de la araña desaparecieron y el cuerpo empe zó a rodar. Lavender Brown dio un grito y se apartó de su ca mino a toda prisa. El cuerpo de la araña fue a detenerse a los pies de Harry. Alzó la varita, pero...

—¡Aquí! —gritó el profesor Lupin de pronto, avanzando rápido hacia la araña.

¡Crac!

La araña sin patas había desaparecido. Durante un se gundo todos miraron a su alrededor con los ojos bien abier tos, buscándola. Entonces vieron una esfera de un blanco plateado que flotaba en el aire, delante de Lupin, que dijo _¡Riddíkulo! _casi con desgana.

¡Crac!

—¡Adelante, Neville, y termina con él! —dijo Lupin cuan do el boggart cayó al suelo en forma de cucaracha. ¡Crac! Allí estaba de nuevo Snape. Esta vez, Neville avanzó con decisión.

—_¡Riddíkulo! _—gritó, y durante una fracción de segun do vislumbraron a Snape vestido de abuela, antes de que Neville emitiera una sonora carcajada y el boggart estallara en mil volutas de humo y desapareciera.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó el profesor Lupin mientras la clase prorrumpía en aplausos—. Muy bien, Neville. Todos lo habéis hecho muy bien. Veamos... cinco puntos para Gryffin dor por cada uno de los que se han enfrentado al boggart... Diez por Neville, porque lo hizo dos veces. Y cinco por Lyli y otros cinco por Harry.

—Pero yo no he intervenido —dijo Harry.

—Tú y Lyli contestasteis correctamente a mis preguntas al comienzo de la clase —dijo Lupin sin darle im portancia—. Muy bien todo el mundo. Ha sido una clase es tupenda. Como deberes, vais a tener que leer la lección sobre los boggart y hacerme un resumen. Me lo entregaréis el lu nes. Eso es todo.

Los alumnos abandonaron entusiasmados la sala de profesores. Harry, sin embargo, no estaba contento. El profe sor Lupin le había impedido deliberadamente que se enfrentara al boggart. ¿Por qué? ¿Era porque había visto a Harry desmayarse en el tren y pensó que no sería capaz? ¿Había pensado que Harry se volvería a desmayar? Lyli no tenía nada en contra porque sabía que ella no podría aguantar el ver a Edward otra vez.

Pero nadie más se había dado cuenta.

—¿Habéis visto cómo he podido con la _banshee_? —decía Seamus.

—¿Y la mano? —dijo Dean, imitándola con la suya.

—¿Y Snape con el sombrero?

—¿Y mi momia?

—Me pregunto por qué al profesor Lupin le dan miedo las bolas de cristal —preguntó Lavender.

—Ha sido la mejor clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido. ¿No es verdad? —dijo Ron, emo cionado, mientras regresaban al aula para coger las mochilas.

—Parece un profesor muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Pero me habría gustado haberme enfrentado al boggart yo también.

—¿En qué se habría convertido el boggart? —le pregun tó Ron, burlándose—, ¿en un trabajo de clase en el que sólo te pusieran un nueve?

—Ja ja, que chistoso Ron.

Esos dos se fueron discutiendo, pero a Harry no se le pasó lo de su hermana.

—Ahora dime que paso en la clase.

—No me paso nada Harry.

—A mi no me engañas, puede que no nos conozcamos del todo, pero soy tu gemelo.

—Está bien, veras, yo toda mi vida me la pase en el mundo Muggle, hasta que….

Y empezó a contarle todo, Edward, los Cullen, Victoria, James, la despedida, cuando termino de relatar la historia una que otra lagrima derramo.

Harry estaba más que enojado.

—Cuando lo vea, lo voy a asesinar y torturar.

Lyli sonrió débilmente.

—Harry, es un vampiro, su piel es dura y fría y creo que los hechizos no servirían contra su piel, pero como quiera, gracias

Lyli abrazo a Harry, y este le regreso el abrazo.

—Bueno, te reto el primero que llegue a la sala común hace los deberes del otro.

Harry corrió primero.

—¡Oye no seas tramposo!

Ambos corrieron rápidamente, sin saber que el profesor Lupin los observaba, este sonrió al saber que ambos reaccionaron mejor de lo que el esperaba.

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

_**POR FIN!**_

_**Si lo se, milagro que actualize, pero.. tengo una lista de cosas por las que no actualize:**_

_**1- ¡ME CASTIGARON! (Enserio ¿quien castiga a la que mata al hamster de su hermano?) solo los fines de semana puedo usar la computadora.**_

_**2-Sali muy mal en calculo mental (La verdad es que me vale pero a mi papa si le importa)**_

_**3-El 23 de febrero me voy a Tamaulipas (NO ME QUIERO IR) asi que todos los dias que YO puedo usar la computadora me llevan a Eagle Pass =(**_

_**Pero.. ya estoy aqui =P, hoy les tengo un maratón, no se si conozcan el Foro de Univision pero ahi tienen algo que es maratón cuando suben 3 capitulos o mas a la webnovela, y como ahora tengo 42 reviews de ustedes pienso que por ser tan pacientes se merecen mas de un capitulo.**_

_**Asi que, probablemente cuando termine de escribir esta nota ya iniciare con el otro capitulo.**_

_**1/ 3 **_

_**Alec- No les dijiste**_

_**Oh es cierto, ¡YA PASO LA OLIMPIADA EL 15 DE MARZO NOS DICEN QUE SACAMOS Y EL 18 DE MARZO EN QUE LUGAR QUEDO EL COLEGIO!**_

_**Damon- Y...**_

**_Oh, los ejercicios que el profesor nos pone se me hicieron mas dificiles que el examen en si._**

**_Stephan- Y..._**

**_Espero que salga bien *-*._**

**_Bien ya no las aburro, a ¡LEER!_**


	8. La huida de la señora gorda y la carta

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

En muy poco tiempo, la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se convirtió en la favorita de la mayoría. Sólo Draco Malfoy y su banda de Slytherin criticaban al profesor Lupin:

—Mira cómo lleva la túnica —solía decir Malfoy murmu rando alto cuando pasaba el profesor—. Viste como nuestro antiguo elfo doméstico.

Pero a nadie más le interesaba que la túnica del profe sor Lupin estuviera remendada y raída. Sus siguientes cla ses fueron tan interesantes como la primera. Después de los boggarts estudiaron a los _gorros rojos_, unas criaturas peque ñas y desagradables, parecidas a los duendes, que se escon dían en cualquier sitio en el que hubiera habido derrama miento de sangre, en las mazmorras de los castillos, en los agujeros de las bombas de los campos de batalla, para dar una paliza a los que se extraviaban. De los gorros rojos pasa ron a los _kappas_, unos repugnantes moradores del agua que parecían monos con escamas y con dedos palmeados, y que disfrutaban estrangulando a los que ignorantes que cruza ban sus estanques.

Harry y Lyli habrían querido que sus otras clases fueran igual de entretenidas. La peor de todas era Pociones. Snape esta ba aquellos días especialmente propenso a la revancha y to dos sabían por qué. La historia del boggart que había adoptado la forma de Snape y el modo en que lo había de jado Neville, con el atuendo de su abuela, se había exten dido por todo el colegio. Snape no lo encontraba divertido. A la primera mención del profesor Lupin, aparecía en sus ojos una expresión amenazadora. A Neville lo acosaba más que nunca.

Harry también aborrecían las horas que pasaba en la agobiante sala de la torre norte de la profesora Trelawney, descifrando símbolos y formas confusas, procurando olvidar que los ojos de la profesora Trelawney se llenaban de lágri mas cada vez que lo miraba, Lyli tampoco le gustaba mucho esa clase pero ella no se quejaba. No le podía gustar la profesora Trelawney, por más que unos cuantos de la clase la trataran con un respeto que rayaba en la reverencia. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown habían adoptado la costumbre de rondar la sala de la torre de la profesora Trelawney a la hora de la co mida, y siempre regresaban con un aire de superioridad que resultaba enojoso, como si supieran cosas que los demás ig noraban. Habían comenzado a hablarle a Harry en susurros, como si se encontrara en su lecho de muerte.

A nadie le gustaba realmente la asignatura sobre Cui dado de Criaturas Mágicas, que después de la primera clase tan movida se había convertido en algo extremadamente aburrido. Hagrid había perdido la confianza. Ahora pasaban lección tras lección aprendiendo a cuidar a los gusarajos, que tenían que contarse entre las más aburridas criaturas del universo.

—¿Por qué alguien se preocuparía de cuidarlos? —pre guntó Ron tras pasar otra hora embutiendo las viscosas gar gantas de los gusarajos con lechuga cortada en tiras.

—Tambien yo quisiera saberlo— dijo Lyli casi quedándose dormida mientras veía al gusarajo comer

A comienzos de octubre, sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que mantuvo ocupado a Harry, algo tan divertido que compen saba la insatisfacción de algunas clases. Se aproximaba la temporada de quidditch y Oliver Wood, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor; convocó una reunión un jueves por la tarde para discutir las tácticas de la nueva temporada.

En un equipo de quidditch había siete personas: tres ca zadores, cuya función era marcar goles metiendo el _quaffle _(un balón como el de fútbol, rojo) por uno de los aros que ha bía en cada lado del campo, a una altura de quince metros; dos golpeadores equipados con fuertes bates para repeler las _bludgers _(dos pesadas pelotas negras que circulaban muy aprisa, zumbando de un lado para otro, intentando derribar a los jugadores); un guardián que defendía los postes sobre los que estaban los aros; y el buscador; que tenía el trabajo más difícil de todos, atrapar la dorada _snitch_, una pelota pe queña con alas, del tamaño de una nuez, cuya captura daba por finalizado el juego y otorgaba ciento cincuenta puntos al equipo del buscador que la hubiera atrapado.

Oliver Wood era un fornido muchacho de diecisiete años que cursaba su séptimo y último curso. Había cierto tono de desesperación en su voz mientras se dirigía a sus compañe ros de equipo en los fríos vestuarios del campo de quidditch que se iba quedando a oscuras.

—Es nuestra última oportunidad..., mi última oportuni dad... de ganar la copa de quidditch —les dijo, paseándose con paso firme delante de ellos—. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuer do, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos..., cancelación del torneo el curso pasado... —Wood tragó saliva, como si el recuerdo aún le pusiera un nudo en la garganta—. Pero tam bién sabemos que contamos con el mejor... equipo... de este... colegio —añadió, golpeándose la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra y con el conocido brillo frenético en los ojos—. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas. —Wood señaló a Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson y Katie Bell—. Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

—Déjalo ya, Oliver; nos estás sacando los colores —dije ron Fred y George a la vez, haciendo como que se sonrojaban.

—¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! —dijo Wood, con voz retumbante y mirando a Harry con orgullo incontenible—. Y estoy yo —añadió.

—Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno —dijo George.

—Un guardián muy chachi —confirmó Fred.

—La cuestión es —continuó Wood, reanudando los pa seos— que la copa de quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo, he pensado que la cosa estaba chupada. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportuni dad que tendremos para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella...

Wood hablaba con tal desaliento que incluso a Fred y a George les dio pena.

—Oliver, éste será nuestro año —aseguró Fred.

—Lo conseguiremos, Oliver —dijo Angelina.

—Por supuesto —corroboró Harry.

Con la moral alta, el equipo comenzó las sesiones de en trenamiento, tres tardes a la semana. El tiempo se enfriaba y se hacía más húmedo, las noches más oscuras, pero no ha bía barro, viento ni lluvia que pudieran empañar la ilusión de ganar por fin la enorme copa de plata.

Una tarde, después del entrenamiento, Harry regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor con frío y entumecido, pero con tento por la manera en que se había desarrollado el entrena miento, y encontró la sala muy animada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó a Ron, Lyli y Hermione, que estaban sentados al lado del fuego, en tres de las mejores si llas, terminando unos mapas del cielo para la clase de Astro nomía.

—Primer fin de semana en Hogsmeade —le dijo Ron, se ñalando una nota que había aparecido en el viejo tablón de anuncios—. Finales de octubre. Halloween.

—Estupendo —dijo Fred, que había seguido a Harry por el agujero del retrato—. Tengo que ir a la tienda de Zonko: casi no me quedan bombas fétidas.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla, al lado de Lyli, y la ale gría lo abandonó. Hermione comprendió lo que le pasaba.

—Harry y Lyli, estoy segura de que podrán ir la próxima vez —los consoló—. Van a atrapar a Black enseguida. Ya lo han visto una vez.

—Black no está tan loco como para intentar nada en Hogsmeade. Pregúntenle a McGonagall si pueden ir ahora. Pueden pasar años hasta la próxima ocasión.

—¡Ron! —dijo Hermione—. Tanto Lyli como Harry tienen que permane cer en el colegio...

—No pueden ser los únicos de tercero que no vayan. Vamos, pregúntenle a McGonagall...

—Sí, lo haré —dijo Harry, decidiéndose.

Hermione abrió la boca para sostener la opinión contra ria, pero en ese momento _Crookshanks _saltó con presteza a su regazo.

Una araña muerta y grande le colgaba de la boca.

—Yo, no, prefiero acatar las ordenes de la profesora McGonagall— dijo Lyli

—¿Tiene que comerse eso aquí delante? —preguntó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Bravo, _Crookshanks_, ¿la has atrapado tú solito? —dijo Lyli

_Crookshanks _masticó y tragó despacio la araña, con los ojos insolentemente fijos en Ron.

—No lo sueltes —pidió Ron irritado, volviendo a su mapa del cielo—. _Scabbers _está durmiendo en mi mochila.

Harry bostezó. Le apetecía acostarse, pero antes tenía que terminar su mapa. Cogió la mochila, sacó pergamino, pluma y tinta, y empezó a trabajar.

—Si quieres, puedes copiar el mío —le dijo Ron, ponien do nombre a su última estrella con un ringorrango y acer cándole el mapa a Harry.

Hermione, que no veía con buenos ojos que se copiara, apretó los labios, pero no dijo nada. _Crookshanks _seguía mi rando a Ron sin pestañear; sacudiendo el extremo de su pe luda cola. Luego, sin previo aviso, dio un salto.

—¡EH! —gritó Ron, apoderándose de la mochila, al mis mo tiempo que _Crookshanks _clavaba profundamente en ella sus garras y comenzaba a rasgarla con fiereza—. ¡SUELTA, ESTÚPIDO ANIMAIAL!

Ron intentó arrebatar la mochila a _Crookshanks_, pero el gato siguió aferrándola con sus garras, bufando y ras gándola.

—¡No le hagas daño, Ron! —gritó Hermione. Todos los miraban. Ron dio vueltas a la mochila, con _Crookshanks _agarrado todavía a ella, y _Scabbers _salió dando un salto...

—¡SUJETAD A ESE GATO! —gritó Ron en el momento en que _Crookshanks _soltaba los restos de la mochila, saltaba sobre la mesa y perseguía a la aterrorizada _Scabbers._

George Weasley se lanzó sobre _Crookshanks_, pero no lo atrapó; _Scabbers _pasó como un rayo entre veinte pares de piernas y se fue a ocultar bajo una vieja cómoda. _Crooks hanks _patinó y frenó, se agachó y se puso a dar zarpazos con una pata delantera.

Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a echarse sobre él. Her mione cogió a _Crookshanks _por el lomo y lo levantó. Ron se tendió en el suelo y sacó a _Scabbers _con alguna dificultad, ti rando de la cola.

—¡Mírala! —le dijo a Hermione hecho una furia, ponién dole a _Scabbers _delante de los ojos—. ¡Está en los huesos! Mantén a ese gato lejos de ella.

—¡_Crookshanks _no sabe lo que hace! —dijo la joven con voz temblorosa—. ¡Todos los gatos persiguen a las ratas, Ron!

—¡Hay algo extraño en ese animal! —dijo Ron, que in tentaba persuadir a la frenética _Scabbers _de que volviera a meterse en su bolsillo—. Me oyó decir que _Scabbers _estaba en la mochila.

—Vaya, qué tontería —dijo Hermione, hartándose—. Lo que pasa es que _Crookshanks _la olió. ¿Cómo si no crees que...?

—¡Ese gato la ha tomado con _Scabbers_! —dijo Ron, sin reparar en cuantos había a su alrededor; que empezaban a reírse—. Y _Scabbers _estaba aquí primero. Y está enferma.

Ron se marchó enfadado, subiendo por las escaleras ha cia los dormitorios de los chicos.

Al día siguiente, Ron seguía enfadado con Hermione. Ape nas habló con ella durante la clase de Herbología, aunque Harry, Lyli, Hermione y él trabajaban juntos con la misma Vaini lla de viento.

—¿Cómo está _Scabbers? _—le preguntó Hermione aco bardada, mientras arrancaban a la planta unas vainas grue sas y rosáceas, y vaciaban las brillantes habas en un balde de madera.

—Está escondida debajo de mi cama, sin dejar de tem blar —dijo Ron malhumorado, errando la puntería y derra mando las habas por el suelo del invernadero.

—¡Cuidado, Weasley, cuidado! —gritó la profesora Sprout, al ver que las habas retoñaban ante sus ojos.

Luego tuvieron Transformaciones. Harry, que estaba re suelto a pedirle después de clase a la profesora McGonagall que le dejara ir a Hogsmeade con los demás, se puso en la cola que había en la puerta, pensando en cómo convencerla y Lyli lo acompaño a el en todo momento. Los distrajo un alboroto producido al principio de la hilera. Lavender Brown estaba llorando. Parvati la rodeaba con el brazo y explicaba algo a Seamus Finnigan y a Dean Thomas, que escuchaban muy serios.

—¿Qué ocurre, Lavender? —preguntó preocupada Her mione, cuando ella, Lyli, Harry y Ron se acercaron al grupo.

—Esta mañana ha recibido una carta de casa —susu rró Parvati—. Se trata de su conejo _Binky_. Un zorro lo ha matado.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Hermione—. Lo siento, Lavender.

—¡Tendría que habérmelo imaginado! —dijo Lavender en tono trágico—. ¿Sabéis qué día es hoy?

—Eh...

—¡16 de octubre! ¡«Eso que temes ocurrirá el viernes 16 de octubre»! ¿Os acordáis? ¡Tenía razón!

Toda la clase se acababa de reunir alrededor de Laven der. Seamus cabeceó con pesadumbre. Hermione titubeó. Luego dijo:

—Tú, tú... ¿temías que un zorro matara a _Binky_?

—Bueno, no necesariamente un zorro —dijo Lavender; alzando la mirada hacia Hermione y con los ojos llenos de lá grimas—. Pero tenía miedo de que muriera.

—Vaya —dijo Hermione. Volvió a guardar silencio. Lue go preguntó—: ¿Era viejo?

—No... —dijo Lavender sollozando—. ¡So... sólo era una cría!

Parvati le estrechó los hombros con más fuerza.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué temías que muriera? —pre guntó Hermione. Parvati la fulminó con la mirada—. Bueno, miradlo lógicamente —añadió Hermione hacia el resto del grupo—. Lo que quiero decir es que..., bueno, _Binky _ni si quiera ha muerto hoy. Hoy es cuando Lavender ha recibido la noticia... —Lavender gimió—. Y no puede haberlo temido, porque la ha pillado completamente por sorpresa.

—No le hagas caso, Lavender —dijo Ron—. Las masco tas de los demás no le importan en absoluto.

La profesora McGonagall abrió en ese momento la puer ta del aula, lo que tal vez fue una suerte. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban ya miradas asesinas, y al entrar en el aula se sentaron en diferentes puntos, Ron al lado de derecho de Harry y Hermione al lado izquierdo de Lyli, dejando a los gemelos en medio de ambos, y no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la hora.

Harry no había pensado aún qué le iba a decir a la profe sora McGonagall cuando sonara el timbre al final de la clase, pero fue ella la primera en sacar el tema de Hogsmeade.

—¡Un momento, por favor! —dijo en voz alta, cuando los alumnos empezaban a salir—. Dado que sois todos de Gryf findor; como yo, deberíais entregarme vuestras autorizacio nes antes de Halloween. Sin autorización no hay visita al pueblo, así que no se os olvide.

Neville levantó la mano.

—Perdone, profesora. Yo... creo que he perdido...

—Tu abuela me la envió directamente, Longbottom —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pensó que era más segu ro. Bueno, eso es todo, podéis salir.

—Pregúntaselo ahora —susurró Ron a Harry

—Ah, pero... —fue a decir Lyli y Hermione.

—Adelante, Harry —le incitó Ron con testarudez.

Harry aguardó a que saliera el resto de la clase y se acercó nervioso a la mesa de la profesora McGonagall.

—¿Sí, Potter?

Harry tomó aire.

—Profesora, mis tíos... olvidaron... firmarme la autori zación —dijo.

La profesora McGonagall lo miró por encima de sus ga fas cuadradas, pero no dijo nada.

—Y por eso... eh... ¿piensa que podría... esto... ir a Hogs meade?

La profesora McGonagall bajó la vista y comenzó a re volver los papeles de su escritorio.

—Me temo que no, Potter. Ya has oído lo que dije. Sin au torización no hay visita al pueblo. Es la norma.

—Pero... mis tíos... ¿sabe?, son muggles. No entienden nada de... de las cosas de Hogwarts —explicó Harry, mien tras Ron le hacía señas de ánimo—. Si usted me diera per miso...

—Pero no te lo doy —dijo la profesora McGonagall po niéndose en pie y guardando ordenadamente sus papeles en un cajón—. El impreso de autorización dice claramente que el padre o tutor debe dar permiso. —Se volvió para mirarlo, con una extraña expresión en el rostro. ¿Era de pena?—. Lo siento, Potter; pero es mi última palabra. Lo mejor será que te des prisa o llegarás tarde a la próxima clase.

No había nada que hacer. Ron llamó de todo a la profesora McGonagall y eso le pareció muy mal tanto a Lyli como a Hermione. Hermione puso cara de «mejor así», lo cual consiguió enfadar a Ron aún más, Lyli estaba un poco mas feliz ya que se reducían las probabilidades de que Black atrapara a Harry pero aun así triste por su hermano, y Harry tuvo que aguantar que todos sus compañeros de clase comentaran en voz alta y muy contentos lo que ha rían al llegar a Hogsmeade.

—Por lo menos te queda el banquete. Ya sabes, el ban quete de la noche de Halloween.

—Sí —aceptó Harry con tristeza—. Genial.

El banquete de Halloween era siempre bueno, pero sa bría mucho mejor si acudía a él después de haber pasado el día en Hogsmeade con todos los demás. Nada de lo que le di jeran le hacía resignarse. Dean Thomas, que era bueno con la pluma, se había ofrecido a falsificar la firma de tío Vernon, pero como Harry ya le había dicho a la profesora McGona gall que no se la habían firmado, no era posible probar aque llo. Ron sugirió no muy convencido la capa invisible, pero Hermione y Lyli rechazaron de plano la posibilidad recordándole a Ron lo que les había dicho Dumbledore sobre que los demen tores podían ver a través de ellas.

Percy pronunció las palabras que probablemente le ayu daron menos a resignarse:

—Arman mucho revuelo con Hogsmeade, pero te puedo asegurar que no es para tanto —le dijo muy serio—. Bueno, es verdad que la tienda de golosinas es bastante buena, pero la tienda de artículos de broma de Zonko es francamente peli grosa. Y la Casa de los Gritos merece la visita, pero aparte de eso no te pierdes nada.

—Percy— dijo Lyli

—Mande— dijo Percy viendo a Lyli

—Callate no ayudas a que Harr se resigne, al contrario lo hace sentir peor— dijo Lyli dándole una mirada asesina

La mañana del día de Halloween, Harry se despertó al mis mo tiempo que los demás y bajó a desayunar muy triste, pero tratando de disimularlo aunque su hermana si lo noto.

—Les traeremos un montón de golosinas de Honeydukes —les dijo Hermione, compadeciéndose de Harry ya que Lyli no le importaba mucho ir a Hogsmade, si Harry no iba entonces ella tampoco.

—Sí, montones —dijo Ron. Por fin habían hecho las pa ces él y Hermione.

—No os preocupéis por mí —dijo Harry con una voz que procuró que le saliera despreocupada—. Ya nos veremos en el banquete. Divertios.

Los acompañaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde Filch, el conser je, de pie en el lado interior de la puerta, señalaba los nom bres en una lista, examinando detenida y recelosamente cada rostro y asegurándose de que nadie salía sin permiso.

—¿Te quedas aquí, Potter? —gritó Malfoy, que estaba en la cola, junto a Crabbe y a Goyle—. ¿No te atreves a cruzarte con los dementores?

—Para tu información Malfoy, yo también me quedo lo que da referencia a que ambos Potter se quedan tarado— le grito Lyli

Harry no le hizo caso y volvió acompañado de Lyli por las escaleras de mármol y los pasillos vacíos, y llegó a la torre de Gryffindor.

—¿Contraseña? —dijo la señora gorda despertándose sobresaltada.

—_«Fortuna maior» _—contestó Harry con desgana.

El retrato los dejó pasar y entraron en la sala común. Estaba repleta de chavales de primero y de segundo, todos hablan do, y de unos cuantos alumnos mayores que obviamente ha bían visitado Hogsmeade tantas veces que ya no les intere saba.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Hola, Harry!¡Hola Lyli! —Era Colin Creevey, un estudiante de segundo que sentía veneración por Harry y nunca perdía la oportunidad de hablar con él y ahora que la hermana de Harry existía su veneración hacia Harry la compartió con su hermana—. ¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Harry, Lyli? ¿Por qué no? ¡Eh! —Colin miró a sus amigos con interés—, ¡si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con nosotros!

—No, gracias, Colin —dijo Harry, que no estaba de hu mor para ponerse delante de gente deseosa de contemplarle la cicatriz de la frente—.Yo... he de ir a la biblioteca. Tengo trabajo.

Después de aquello no tenía más remedio que dar media vuelta y salir por el agujero del retrato, cuando salió Lyli lo siguio.

—¿Con qué motivo me has despertado? —refunfuñó la señora gorda cuando pasaron por allí.

Harry anduvo sin entusiasmo hacia la biblioteca, pero a mitad de camino cambió de idea; no le apetecía trabajar. Dio media vuelta y se toparon de cara con Filch, que acababa de despedir al último de los visitantes de Hogsmeade.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruñó Filch, suspicaz.

—Nada —respondió Harry con franqueza.

—¿Nada? —les soltó Filch, con las mandíbulas temblan do—. ¡No me digas! Husmeando por ahí solos. ¿Por qué no estás en Hogsmeade, comprando bombas fétidas, polvos para eructar y gusanos silbantes, como el resto de sus desagrada bles amiguitos?

Harry y Lyli se encogieron de hombros.

—Bueno, regresen a la sala común de tu colegio —dijo Filch, que siguió mirándolos fijamente hasta que Harry y Lyli se perdieron de vista.

Pero ni Lyli ni Harry regresaron a la sala común; subieron una escalera, pensando en que tal vez podía ir a la pajarera de las lechuzas, e iba por otro pasillo cuando dijo una voz que salía del interior de un aula:

—¿Harry?¿Lyli? —Harry y Lyli retrocedieron para ver quién lo llamaba y se encontró al profesor Lupin, que los miraba desde la puer ta de su despacho—. ¿Qué hacen? —le preguntó Lupin en un tono muy diferente al de Filch—. ¿Dónde están Ron y Her mione?

—En Hogsmeade —respondió Harry; con voz que fingía no dar importancia a lo que decía.

—Ah —dijo Lupin. Observó a Harry un momento—. ¿Por qué no pasan? Acabo de recibir un _grindylow _para nues tra próxima clase.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Un _grindylow, _Es un demonio de agua Es un demonio de agua dijo Lyli

Entraron en el despacho siguiendo a Lupin. En un rincón había un enorme depósito de agua. Una criatura de un color verde asqueroso, con pequeños cuernos afilados, pegaba la cara contra el cristal, haciendo muecas y doblando sus dedos largos y delgados.

—Exacto, es un demonio de agua —dijo Lupin, observando el _grindylow _ensimismado—. No debería darnos muchas difi cultades, sobre todo después de los _kappas_. El truco es des hacerse de su tenaza. ¿Te das cuenta de la extraordinaria longitud de sus dedos? Fuertes, pero muy quebradizos.

El _grindylow _enseñó sus dientes verdes y se metió en una espesura de algas que había en un rincón.

—¿Una taza de té? —le preguntó Lupin, buscando la te tera—. Iba a prepararlo.

—Bueno —dijo Harry y Lyli al mismo tiempo, algo embarazados.

Lupin dio a la tetera un golpecito con la varita y por el pitorro salió un chorro de vapor.

—Siéntense —dijo Lupin, destapando una caja polvorien ta—. Lo lamento, pero sólo tengo té en bolsitas. Aunque me imagino que estarás harto del té suelto.

Harry lo miró. A Lupin le brillaban los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —preguntó Harry

—Me lo ha dicho la profesora McGonagall —explicó Lu pin, pasándole a Harry una taza descascarillada—. No te preocupa, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Harry

Pensó por un momento en contarle a Lupin lo del perro que había visto en la calle Magnolia, pero se contuvo. No quería que Lupin creyera que era un cobarde y menos desde que el profesor parecía suponer que no podía enfrentarse a un boggart.

Algo de los pensamientos de Harry debió de reflejarse en su cara, porque al darle una taza a Lyli Lupin dijo:

—¿Estás preocupado por algo, Harry?

—No —mintió Harry. Sorbió un poco de té y vio que el _grindylow _lo amenazaba con el puño—. Sí —dijo de repente, dejando el té en el escritorio de Lupin—. ¿Recuerda el día que nos enfrentamos al boggart?

—Sí —respondió Lupin.

—¿Por qué no nos dejó enfrentarnos a él? —le preguntó Harry al profesor.

Lupin alzó las cejas.

—Creí que estaba claro —dijo sorprendido.

Harry, que había imaginado que Lupin lo negaría, se quedó atónito.

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar.

—Bueno —respondió Lupin frunciendo un poco el en trecejo—, pensé que si el boggart se enfrentaba contigo adoptaría la forma de lord Voldemort y en el caso de Lyli pensé que se transformaría o en la vampiresa de cabello rojizo o en lord Voldemort.

Harry se le quedó mirando, impresionado. No sólo era aquélla la respuesta que menos esperaba, sino que además Lupin había pronunciado el nombre de Voldemort ¡dos veces!. La única persona a la que había oído pronunciar ese nombre (aparte de él y su hermana ) era el profesor Dumbledore.

—Es evidente que estaba en un error —añadió Lupin, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Pero no creí que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializase en la sala de profesores. Pen sé que se aterrorizarían.

—El primero en quien pensé fue Voldemort —dijo Harry con sinceridad—. Pero luego recordé a los dementores.

—Ya veo —dijo Lupin pensativamente—. Bien, bien..., estoy impresionado. —Sonrió ligeramente ante la cara de sorpresa que ponía Harry—. Eso sugiere que lo que más miedo te da es... el miedo. Muy sensato, Harry. ¿Y tu Lyli?

La pelirroja salió de sus pensamientos y dijo:

—No, yo no le tenia miedo a lord Voldemort solo le tenia un miedo a Ed.. _el_— ella lo podía pronunciar en su mente pero no en voz alta

Al momento en que Lyli menciono ese nombre dejo la taza y apretó el puño.

—Ah el niño de _ellos_—dijo Lupin.

—Bueno..., sí —dijo Lyli.

—Profesor Lupin, usted conoce a los dementores... — dijo Harry para que no le hiciera a su hermana recordarlos

Le interrumpieron unos golpes en la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Lupin.

Se abrió la puerta y entró Snape. Llevaba una copa de la que salía un poco de humo y se detuvo al ver a Harry. Entor nó sus ojos negros.

—¡Ah, Severus! —dijo Lupin sonriendo—. Muchas gra cias. ¿Podrías dejarlo aquí, en el escritorio? —Snape posó la copa humeante. Sus ojos pasaban de Harry a Lupin—. Esta ba enseñando a Harry mi _grindylow _—dijo Lupin con cordia lidad, señalando el depósito.

—Fascinante —comentó Snape, sin mirar a la criatu ra—. Deberías tomártelo ya, Lupin.

—Sí, sí, enseguida —dijo Lupin.

—He hecho un caldero entero. Si necesitas más...

—Seguramente mañana tomaré otro poco. Muchas gra cias, Severus.

—De nada —respondió Snape. Pero había en sus ojos una expresión que a Harry no le gustó. Salió del despacho retrocediendo, sin sonreír y receloso.

Harry miró la copa con curiosidad. Lupin sonrió.

—El profesor Snape, muy amablemente, me ha prepara do esta poción —dijo—. Nunca se me ha dado muy bien lo de preparar pociones y ésta es especialmente difícil. —Cogió la copa y la olió—. Es una pena que no admita azúcar —añadió, tomando un sorbito y torciendo la boca.

—¿Por qué...? —comenzó Harry.

Lupin lo miró y respondió a la pregunta que Harry no había acabado de formular:

—No me he encontrado muy bien —dijo—. Esta poción es lo único que me sana. Es una suerte tener de compañero al profesor Snape; no hay muchos magos capaces de prepa rarla.

El profesor Lupin bebió otro sorbo y Harry tuvo el im pulso de quitarle la copa de las manos.

—El profesor Snape está muy interesado por las Artes Oscuras —barbotó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lupin, sin mucho interés, be biendo otro trago de la poción.

—Hay quien piensa... —Harry dudó, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando—, hay quien piensa que sería capaz de cualquier cosa para conseguir el puesto de profesor de De fensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Lupin vació la copa e hizo un gesto de desagrado.

—Asqueroso —dijo—. Bien, Harry. Tengo que seguir tra bajando. Nos veremos en el banquete.

—De acuerdo —dijo Harry, dejando su taza de té. La copa, ya vacía, seguía echando humo.

—Pero Lyli necesito hablar contigo— dijo Lupin

—Claro, Harry te alcanzo luego— dijo la pelirroja

Harry asintió y salió de la sala, algo extrañado de por que el profesor Lupin quería hablar con su hermana

…

—Lyli, me ha llegado una carta de Charles— dijo Lupin entregándole un sobre

—Y.. ¿Qué dice? — pregunto Lyli

—Léela.

_Lyli:_

_Ayer los Cullen volvieron a Forks, Edward te ha estado buscando, dice que te extraña y que lamenta demasiado haber roto contigo, obviamente ellos siguen creyendo que no se nada sobre los vampiros._

_No lograron sacarme nada sobre tu nueva tu, pero si me preocupa._

_Carlise conoce a Albus y al no encontrarte se fueron, solo dejaron a Rosalie y Emmett aquí, para lo que yo creo es para mantenerme vigilado. _

_Creo que va a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarte._

_Por lo que eh tomado la descicion de que te quedes con Harry y no regreses a Forks hasta que ellos se hayan ido, te mantendré informada._

_Te quiere_

_Tu Tío político, Charles_

Después de leer la carta unas cien veces, Lyli se asusto.

—Carlise conoce a Albus, puede que traten de venir a Hogwarts— dijo Lyli espantada

—Tranquila recuerda que ellos no saben que estas aqui—

…

—Aquí tienen —dijo Ron—. Hemos traído todos los que pu dimos.

Un chaparrón de caramelos de brillantes colores cayó sobre las piernas de Harry y Lyli. Ya había anochecido, y Ron y Hermione acababan de hacer su aparición en la sala común, con la cara enrojecida por el frío viento y con pinta de habér selo pasado mejor que en toda su vida.

—Gracias —dijo Harry y Lyli al mismo tiempo, cogiendo un paquete de peque ños y negros diablillos de pimienta.

— ¿Cómo es Hogsmeade? ¿Dónde habéis ido? — pregunto Harry

—A juzgar por las apariencias, a todos los sitios. A Dervish y Banges, la tienda de artículos de brujería, a la tienda de ar tículos de broma de Zonko, a Las Tres Escobas, para tomarse unas cervezas de mantequilla caliente con espuma, y a otros muchos sitios... — dijo Lyli

—¡La oficina de correos, Harry! ¡Unas doscientas lechu zas, todas descansando en anaqueles, todas con claves de co lores que indican la velocidad de cada una!

Honeydukes tiene un nuevo caramelo: daban mues tras gratis. Aquí tienen un poco, mira.

—Nos ha parecido ver un ogro. En Las Tres Escobas hay todo tipo de gente...

—Ojalá te hubiéramos traído cerveza de mantequilla. Realmente te reconforta.

—¿Y tú que has hecho? —le preguntó Hermione—. ¿Has trabajado?

—No —respondió Harry—. Lupin me invitó a un té en su despacho. Y entró Snape...

Les contó lo de la copa. Ron se quedó con la boca abierta.

—¿Y Lupin se la bebió? —exclamó—. ¿Está loco?

Hermione miró la hora.

—Será mejor que vayamos bajando El banquete empezará dentro de cinco minutos Pasaron por el retrato entre la multitud, todavía hablando de Snape.

—Pero si él..., ya sabéis... —Hermione bajó la voz, mi rando a su alrededor con cautela—. Si intentara envenenar a Lupin, no lo haría delante de Harry.

—Sí, quizá tengas razón —dijo Harry mientras llegaban al vestíbulo y lo cruzaban para entrar en el Gran Comedor. Lo habían decorado con cientos de calabazas con velas den tro, una bandada de murciélagos vivos que revoloteaban y muchas serpentinas de color naranja brillante que caían del techo como culebras de río.

La comida fue deliciosa. Incluso Hermione y Ron, que estaban que reventaban de los dulces que habían comido en Honeydukes, repitieron. Harry y Lyli no paraba de mirar a la mesa de los profesores. El profesor Lupin parecía alegre y más sano que nunca. Hablaba animadamente con el pequeñísi mo profesor Flitwick, que impartía Encantamientos. Harry recorrió la mesa con la mirada hasta el lugar en que se sen taba Snape. ¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Snape miraba a Lu pin y parpadeaba más de lo normal?

El banquete terminó con una actuación de los fan tasmas de Hogwarts. Saltaron de los muros y de las mesas para llevar a cabo un pequeño vuelo en formación. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de Gryffindor; cosechó un gran éxi to con una representación de su propia desastrosa decapi tación.

Fue una noche tan estupenda que Malfoy no pudo en turbiar el buen humor de Harry al gritarle por entre la mul titud, cuando salían del Gran Comedor:

—¡Los dementores te envían recuerdos, Potter!

Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando lle garon al corredor al final del cual estaba el retrato de la se ñora gorda, lo encontraron atestado de alumnos.

—¿Por qué no entran? —preguntó Ron intrigado.

Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato estaba cerrado.

—Dejadme pasar; por favor —dijo la voz de Percy. Se es forzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que na die se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Pre mio Anual.

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamen te aguda:

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido.

Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de pun tillas.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, que acababa de llegar. Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dum bledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alum nos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry; Ron, Lyli y Hermione se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

—¡Anda, mi madr...! —exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose al brazo de Harry.

Lyli tomo la mano de Harry y la apretó tna fuerte que hizo que Harry se retorcijará de dolor.

—Perdón— dijo Lyli

_"Genial, la llegada de los Cullen, ahora esto, que sigue.. ¿qué me secuestren?"_*

La señora gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que ha bía sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes.

Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato es tropeado y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profe sores McGonagall, Lupin y Snape, que se acercaban a toda prisa.

—Hay que encontrarla —dijo Dumbledore—. Por favor; profesora McGonagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la señora gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

—¡Apañados vais! —dijo una voz socarrona.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preo cupados por algún problema.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Peeves? —le preguntó Dumbledo re tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Peeves desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empala gosa que no era mejor que su risa.

—Le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, ha cia el cuarto piso, señor; esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible —dijo con alegría—. Pobrecita —añadió sin con vicción.

—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —preguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

—Sí, señor director —dijo Peeves, con pinta de estar me ciendo una bomba en sus brazos—. Se enfadó con ella por que no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? —Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas—. Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insopor table.

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

_**No se si conozcan el Foro de Univision pero ahi tienen algo que es maratón cuando suben 3 capitulos o mas a la webnovela, y como ahora tengo 43 reviews de ustedes pienso que por ser tan pacientes se merecen mas de un capitulo.**_

_**Asi que, probablemente cuando termine de escribir esta nota ya iniciare con el otro capitulo.**_

_**2/ 3 **_

_**Alec- No les dijiste**_

_**Oh es cierto, ¡YA PASO LA OLIMPIADA EL 15 DE MARZO NOS DICEN QUE SACAMOS Y EL 18 DE MARZO EN QUE LUGAR QUEDO EL COLEGIO!**_

_**Damon- Y...**_

**_Oh, los ejercicios que el profesor nos pone se me hicieron mas dificiles que el examen en si._**

**_Stephan- Y..._**

**_Espero que salga bien *-*._**

**_Bien ya no las aburro, a ¡LEER!_**

**_Jaja, como quiera, continuare con el ultimo capitulo del maratón._**

**_"La unica diferencia entre el loco y yo, es que, el loco cree que no lo esta mientras que yo se que lo estoy" anonimo_**

**_=P_**


	9. El empate

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore mandó que los estudiantes de Gryf findor volvieran al Gran Comedor; donde se les unieron, diez minutos después, los de Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. Todos parecían confusos.

—Los demás profesores y yo tenemos que llevar a cabo un rastreo por todo el castillo —explicó el profesor Dumble dore, mientras McGonagall y Flitwick cerraban todas las puertas del Gran Comedor—. Me temo que, por vuestra pro pia seguridad, tendréis que pasar aquí la noche. Quiero que los prefectos monten guardia en las puertas del Gran Come dor y dejo de encargados a los dos Premios Anuales. Comu nicadme cualquier novedad —añadió, dirigiéndose a Percy, que se sentía inmensamente orgulloso—. Avisadme por medio de algún fantasma. —El profesor Dumbledore se detuvo an tes de salir del Gran Comedor y añadió—: Bueno, necesita reis...

Con un movimiento de la varita, envió volando las lar gas mesas hacia las paredes del Gran Comedor. Con otro movimiento, el suelo quedó cubierto con cientos de mullidos sacos de dormir rojos.

—Felices sueños —dijo el profesor Dumbledore, cerran do la puerta.

El Gran Comedor empezó a bullir de excitación. Los de Gryffindor contaban al resto del colegio lo que acababa de suceder.

—¡Todos a los sacos! —gritó Percy—. ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

—Vamos —dijo Ron a Hermione, a Lyli y a Harry. Cogieron cuatro sacos de dormir y se los llevaron a un rincón.

—¿Creéis que Black sigue en el castillo? —susurró Her mione con preocupación.

—Evidentemente, Dumbledore piensa que es posible —dijo Ron.

—Es una suerte que haya elegido esta noche, ¿os dais cuenta? —dijo Hermione, mientras se metían vestidos en los sacos de dormir y se apoyaban en el codo para hablar—. La única noche que no estábamos en la torre...

—Supongo que con la huida no sabrá en qué día vive —dijo Ron—. No se ha dado cuenta de que es Halloween. De lo contrario, habría entrado aquí a saco.

Hermione se estremeció.

A su alrededor todos se hacían la misma pregunta:

—¿Cómo ha podido entrar?

—A lo mejor sabe cómo aparecerse —dijo un alumno de Ravenclaw que estaba cerca de ellos—. Cómo salir de la nada.

—A lo mejor se ha disfrazado —dijo uno de Hufflepuff, de quinto curso.

—Podría haber entrado volando—sugirió Dean Thomas.

—Hay que ver; ¿es que soy la única persona que ha leído _Historia de Hogwarts_? —preguntó al mismo tiempo Hermione y Lyli a Harry y a Ron, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Porque el castillo no está protegido sólo por muros —indicó Lyli—, sino también por todo tipo de encanta mientos para evitar que nadie entre furtivamente. No es tan fácil aparecerse aquí. Y quisiera ver el disfraz capaz de en gañar a los dementores. Vigilan cada una de las entradas a los terrenos del colegio. Si hubiera entrado volando, también lo habrían visto. Filch conoce todos los pasadizos secretos y estarán vigilados.

—¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! —gritó Percy—. Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.

Todas las velas se apagaron a la vez. La única luz venía de los fantasmas de color de plata, que se movían por todas partes, hablando con gravedad con los prefectos, y del techo encantado, tan cuajado de estrellas como el mismo cielo ex terior. Entre aquello y el cuchicheo ininterrumpido de sus compañeros, Harry y Lyli se sintieron como durmiendo a la intempe rie, arrullados por la brisa.

Cada hora aparecía por el salón un profesor para com probar que todo se hallaba en orden. Hacia las tres de la ma ñana, cuando por fin se habían quedado dormidos muchos alumnos, entró el profesor Dumbledore. Harry vio que iba buscando a Percy, que rondaba por entre los sacos de dormir amonestando a los que hablaban. Percy estaba a corta dis tancia de Harry, Ron, Lyli y Hermione, que fingieron estar dormi dos cuando se acercaron los pasos de Dumbledore.

—¿Han encontrado algún rastro de él, profesor? —le preguntó Percy en un susurro.

—No. ¿Por aquí todo bien?

—Todo bajo control, señor.

—Bien. No vale la pena moverlos a todos ahora. He en contrado a un guarda provisional para el agujero del retrato de Gryffindor. Mañana podrás llevarlos a todos.

—¿Y la señora gorda, señor?

—Se había escondido en un mapa de Argyllshire del se gundo piso. Parece que se negó a dejar entrar a Black sin la contraseña, y por eso la atacó. Sigue muy consternada, pero en cuanto se tranquilice le diré al señor Filch que restaure el lienzo.

Harry y Lyli escucharon el crujir la puerta del salón cuando volvió a abrirse, y más pasos.

—¿Señor director? —Era Snape. Harry se quedó com pletamente inmóvil, aguzando el oído—. Hemos registrado todo el primer piso. No estaba allí. Y Filch ha examinado las mazmorras. Tampoco ha encontrado rastro de él.

—¿Y la torre de astronomía? ¿Y el aula de la profesora Trelawney? ¿Y la pajarera de las lechuzas?

—Lo hemos registrado todo...

—Muy bien, Severus. La verdad es que no creía que Black prolongara su estancia aquí.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de cómo pudo entrar; profesor? —preguntó Snape.

Lyli alzó la cabeza ligeramente, para desobstruirse el otro oído.

—Muchas, Severus, pero todas igual de improbables.

Harry y Lyli abrieron un poco los ojos y miraron hacia donde se en contraban ellos. Dumbledore estaba de espaldas a ellos, pero pudieron ver el rostro de Percy, muy atento, y el perfil de Snape, que parecía enfadado.

—¿Se acuerda, señor director; de la conversación que tuvimos poco antes de... comenzar el curso? —preguntó Sna pe, abriendo apenas los labios, como para que Percy no se en terara.

—Me acuerdo, Severus —dijo Dumbledore. En su voz había como un dejo de reconvención.

—Parece... casi imposible... que Black haya podido en trar en el colegio sin ayuda del interior. Expresé mi preocu pación cuando usted señaló...

—No creo que nadie de este castillo ayudara a Black a entrar —dijo Dumbledore en un tono que dejaba bien cla ro que daba el asunto por zanjado. Snape no contestó—. Tengo que bajar a ver a los dementores. Les dije que les in formaría cuando hubiéramos terminado el registro.

—¿No quisieron ayudarnos, señor? —preguntó Percy.

—Sí, desde luego —respondió Dumbledore fríamente—. Pero me temo que mientras yo sea director; ningún demen tor cruzará el umbral de este castillo.

Percy se quedó un poco avergonzado. Dumbledore salió del salón con rapidez y silenciosamente. Snape aguardó allí un momento, mirando al director con una expresión de pro fundo resentimiento. Luego también él se marchó.

Harry miró a ambos lados, a Ron, a Hermione, y a Lyli. Tanto uno como otro tenían los ojos abiertos, reflejando el techo es trellado.

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Ron.

—No entendí yo— dijo Lyli

Durante los días que siguieron, en el colegio no se habló de otra cosa que de Sirius Black. Las especulaciones acerca de cómo había logrado penetrar en el castillo fueron cada vez más fantásticas; Hannah Abbott, de Hufflepuff, se pasó la mayor parte de la clase de Herbología contando que Black podía transformarse en un arbusto florido.

Habían quitado de la pared el lienzo rasgado de la seño ra gorda y lo habían reemplazado con el retrato de sir Cado gan y su pequeño y robusto caballo gris. Esto no le hacía a nadie mucha gracia, pero a Lyli si le hacia gracia, ella amaa la forma de expresarse de Sir Cadogan. Sir Cadogan se pasaba la mitad del tiempo retando a duelo a todo el mundo, y la otra mitad in ventando contraseñas ridículamente complicadas que cam biaba al menos dos veces al día.

—Está loco de remate —le dijo Seamus Finnigan a Percy, enfadado—. ¿No hay otro disponible?

—Ninguno de los demás retratos quería el trabajo —dijo Percy—. Estaban asustados por lo que le ha ocurrido a la se ñora gorda. Sir Cadogan fue el único lo bastante valiente para ofrecerse voluntario.

Lo que menos preocupaba a Harry y a Lyli era sir Cadogan. Los vigilaban muy de cerca. Los profesores buscaban disculpas para acompañarlo por los corredores, y Percy Weasley (obrando, según sospechaba Harry, por instigación de su madre) les seguía los pasos por todas partes, como un perro guardián extremadamente pomposo. Para colmo, la profesora McGo nagall les llamó a su despacho y los recibió con una expresión tan sombría que Harry y Lyli pensaron que se había muerto alguien.

—No hay razón para que se los ocultemos por más tiem po, Potters —dijo muy seriamente—. Sé que esto te va a afec tar; pero Sirius Black...

—Ya sé que va detrás de mí —dijo Harry, un poco cansa do—. Oí al padre de Ron cuando se lo contaba a su mujer. El señor Weasley trabaja para el Ministerio de Magia.

La profesora McGonagall se sorprendió mucho. Miró a Harry durante un instante y dijo:

—Ya veo. Bien, en ese caso comprenderás por qué creo que no debes ir por las tardes a los entrenamientos de quid ditch. Tampoco opino que usted señorita Potter deba de salir, aunque la mayoría de las personas no sepan de su existencia es mejor prevenir que lamentarse. Es muy arriesgado estar ahí fuera, en el campo, sin más compañía que los miembros del equipo...

—¡El sábado tenemos nuestro primer partido —dijo Harry, indignado—. ¡Tengo que entrenar; profesora!

La profesora McGonagall meditó un instante. Harry sabía que ella deseaba que ganara el equipo de Gryffindor; al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la primera que había propues to a Harry como buscador. Harry aguardó conteniendo el aliento.

—Mm... —la profesora McGonagall se puso en pie y ob servó desde la ventana el campo de quidditch, muy poco visi ble entre la lluvia—. Bien, te aseguro que me gustaría que por fin ganáramos la copa... De todas formas, Potter; estaría más tranquila si un profesor estuviera presente y también si tu hermana no se separa ni un milímetro de ti. Pediré a la señora Hooch que supervise tus sesiones de entrenamiento.

· ·

El tiempo empeoró conforme se acercaba el primer partido de quidditch. Impertérrito, el equipo de Gryffindor entrena ba cada vez más, bajo la mirada de la señora Hooch. Luego, en la sesión final de entrenamiento que precedió al partido del sábado, Oliver Wood comunicó a su equipo una noticia no muy buena y otra tal vez buena:

—¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! —les dijo muy enfadado—. Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.

—¿Por qué? —preguntaron todos.

—La excusa de Flint es que su buscador aún tiene el brazo lesionado —dijo Wood, rechinando con furia los dien tes—. Pero está claro el verdadero motivo: no quieren jugar con este tiempo, porque piensan que tendrán menos posibili dades...

Durante todo el día había soplado un ventarrón y caído un aguacero, y mientras hablaba Wood se oía retumbar a los truenos.

—¡No le pasa nada al brazo de Malfoy! —dijo Harry fu rioso—. Está fingiendo.

—Lo sé, pero no lo podemos demostrar —dijo Wood con acritud—. Y hemos practicado todos estos movimientos su poniendo que íbamos a jugar contra Slytherin, y en su lugar tenemos a Hufflepuff, y su estilo de juego es muy diferente. Tienen un nuevo capitán buscador; Cedric Diggory...

De repente, Angelina y Alicia soltaron una car cajada, Katie había sido reemplazada por Lyli ya que sta debía de estar siempre con Harry.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Wood, frunciendo la frente anta aquella actitud.

—Es ese chico alto y guapo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ange lina.

—¡Y tan fuerte y callado! —añadió Alicia, y volvieron a reírse.

—Es callado porque no es lo bastante inteligente para juntar dos palabras —dijo Fred—. No sé qué te preocupa, Oliver. Los de Hufflepuff son pan comido. La última vez que jugamos con ellos, Harry cogió la snitch al cabo de unos cinco minutos, ¿no os acordáis?

—¡Jugábamos en condiciones muy distintas! —gritó Wood, con los ojos muy abiertos—. Diggory ha mejorado mu cho el equipo. ¡Es un buscador excelente! ¡Ya sospechaba que os lo tomaríais así! ¡No debemos confiarnos! ¡Hay que tener bien claro el objetivo! ¡Slytherin intenta pillarnos despreve nidos! ¡Hay que ganar!

—Tranquilízate, Oliver —dijo Fred alarmado—. Nos to mamos muy en serio a Hufflepuff. Muy en serio.

— Y la siguiente es que Katie Bell no participara con nosotros, y ahora vamos a probar las habilidades de Katherine— dijo Wood

…

Al final del "examen" Lyli probo ser muy buena cazadora, incluso era tan rápida como su hermano, lo que tenia complacido a ood

El día anterior al partido, el viento se convirtió en un hura cán y la lluvia cayó con más fuerza que nunca. Estaba tan oscuro dentro de los corredores y las aulas que se encendie ron más antorchas y faroles. El equipo de Slytherin se daba aires, especialmente Malfoy

—¡Ah, si mi brazo estuviera mejor! —suspiraba mien tras el viento golpeaba las ventanas.

Harry y Lyli no tenía sitio en la cabeza para preocuparse por otra cosa que el partido del día siguiente. Entre clase y clase, Oliver Wood se les acercaba a toda prisa para darle consejos. La tercera vez que sucedió, Wood habló tanto que Harry y Lyli se dieron cuenta de pronto de que llegaba diez minutos tarde a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y echaron a correr mientras Wood les gritaba:

—¡Katherine necesitaras entrenar el doble!¡Diggory tiene un regate muy rápido, Harry! Tendrás que hacerle una vaselina...

Harry y Lyli frenaron al llegar a la puerta del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la abrió y entró apresuradamente.

—Lamento llegar tarde, profesor Lupin. Yo... — dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo

Pero no era Lupin quien lo miraba desde la mesa del profesor; era Snape.

—La clase ha comenzado hace diez minutos, Potters. Así que creo que descontaremos a Gryffindor diez puntos. Sién tate.

Pero Harry y Lyli no se movieron.

—¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin? —preguntó Harry.

—No se encuentra bien para dar clase hoy —dijo Snape con una sonrisa contrahecha—. Creo que te he dicho que te sientes.

Pero Harry permaneció donde estaba.

—¿Qué le ocurre?

A Snape le brillaron sus ojos negros.

—Nada que ponga en peligro su vida —dijo como si de seara lo contrario—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y si te tengo que volver a decir que te sientes serán cincuenta.

Lyli fue a su asiento al lado de Harry con una velocidad sobre-humana, Harry se fue despacio hacia su sitio y se sentó. Snape miró a la clase.

—Como decía antes de que nos interrumpiera Potter, el profesor Lupin no ha dejado ninguna información acerca de los temas que habéis estudiado hasta ahora...

—Hemos estudiado los boggarts, los gorros rojos, los _kappas _y los _grindylows —_informó Hermione rápidamen te—, y estábamos a punto de comenzar...

—Cállate —dijo Snape fríamente—. No te he pregun tado. Sólo comentaba la falta de organización del profesor Lupin.

—Es el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que hemos tenido —dijo Dean Thomas con atrevi miento, y la clase expresó su conformidad con murmullos. Snape puso el gesto más amenazador que le habían visto.

—Sois fáciles de complacer. Lupin apenas os exige es fuerzo... Yo daría por hecho que los de primer curso son ya capaces de manejarse con los gorros rojos y los _grindylows_. Hoy veremos...

Harry lo vio hojear el libro de texto hasta llegar al últi mo capítulo, Lyli penso que debía de imaginarse que no habían visto.

—... los hombres lobo —concluyó Snape.

—Pero profesor —dijo Hermione, que parecía incapaz de contenerse—, todavía no podemos llegar a los hombres lobo. Está previsto comenzar con los _hinkypunks_...

—Señorita Granger —dijo Snape con voz calmada—, creía que era yo y no tú quien daba la clase. Ahora, abrid to dos el libro por la página 394.—Miró a la clase—: Todos. Ya.

Con miradas de soslayo y un murmullo de descontento, abrieron los libros.

—¿Quién de vosotros puede decirme cómo podemos dis tinguir entre el hombre lobo y el lobo auténtico?

Todos se quedaron en completo silencio. Todos excepto Hermione y Lyli, cuyas manos, como de costumbre, estaban levantadas.

—¿Nadie? —preguntó Snape, sin prestar atención a Hermione o a Lyli. La sonrisa contrahecha había vuelto a su rostro—. ¿Es que el profesor Lupin no os ha enseñado ni siquie ra la distinción básica entre...?

—Ya se lo hemos dicho —dijo de repente Parvati—. No hemos llegado a los hombres lobo. Estamos todavía por...

—¡Silencio! —gruñó Snape—. Bueno, bueno, bueno... Nunca creí que encontraría una clase de tercero que ni si quiera fuera capaz de reconocer a un hombre lobo. Me encar garé de informar al profesor Dumbledore de lo atrasados que estáis todos...

—Por favor, profesor —dijo Hermione, que seguía con la mano levantada—. El hombre lobo difiere del verdadero lobo en varios detalles: el hocico del hombre lobo...

—Es la segunda vez que hablas sin que te corresponda, señorita Granger —dijo Snape con frialdad—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por ser una sabelotodo insufrible.

Hermione se puso muy colorada, bajó la mano y miró al suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Un indicio de hasta qué punto odiaban todos a Snape era que lo estaban fulminando con la mirada. Todos, en alguna ocasión, habían llamado sa belotodo a Hermione, y Ron, que lo hacia por lo menos dos veces a la semana, dijo en voz alta:

—Usted nos ha hecho una pregunta y ella le ha respon dido. ¿Por qué pregunta si no quiere que se le responda?

Sus compañeros comprendieron al instante que había ido demasiado lejos.

—Te quedarás castigado, Weasley —dijo Snape con voz suave y acercando el rostro al de Ron—. Y si vuelvo a oírte criticar mi manera de dar clase, te arrepentirás.

Nadie se movió durante el resto de la clase. Siguió cada uno en su sitio, tomando notas sobre los hombres lobo del li bro de texto, mientras Snape rondaba entré las filas de pupi tres examinando el trabajo que habían estado haciendo con el profesor Lupin.

—Muy pobremente explicado... Esto es incorrecto... El _kappa _se encuentra sobre todo en Mongolia... ¿El profesor Lupin te puso un ocho? Yo no te habría puesto más de un tres.

Cuando el timbre sonó por fin, Snape los retuvo:

—Escribiréis una redacción de dos pergaminos sobre las maneras de reconocer y matar a un hombre lobo. Para el lu nes por la mañana. Ya es hora de que alguien meta en cintu ra a esta clase. Weasley, quédate, tenemos que hablar sobre tu castigo.

Harry, Lyli y Hermione abandonaron el aula con los demás alumnos, que esperaron a encontrarse fuera del alcance de los oídos de Snape para estallar en críticas contra él.

—Snape nunca ha actuado así con ninguno de los otros profesores de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, aunque quisiera el puesto —comentó Harry a Hermione—. ¿Por qué la tiene tomada con Lupin? ¿Será por lo del boggart?

—No sé—dijo Hermione pensativamente—. Pero espe ro que el profesor Lupin se recupere pronto.

Ron los alcanzó cinco minutos más tarde, muy enfadado.

—¿Sabéis lo que ese... (llamó a Snape algo que escanda lizó a Hermione) me ha mandado? Tengo que lavar los orina les de la enfermería. ¡Sin magia! —dijo con la respiración alterada. Tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados—. ¿Por qué no podía haberse ocultado Black en el despacho de Snape, eh? ¡Podía haber acabado con él!

— ¿Cómo que sin magia? Esta loco ese (llamo a Snape peor que Ron lo que hizo que hasta Ron se escandalizara) —

Al día siguiente, Harry se despertó muy temprano. Tan tem prano que todavía estaba oscuro. Por un instante creyó que lo había despertado el ruido del viento. Luego sintió una brisa fría en la nuca y se incorporó en la cama. Peeves flotaba a su lado, soplándole en la oreja.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —le preguntó Harry enfadado.

Peeves hinchó los carrillos, sopló muy fuerte y salió del dormitorio hacia atrás, a toda prisa, riéndose.

Harry tanteó en busca de su despertador y lo miró: eran las cuatro y media. Echando pestes de Peeves, se dio la vuelta y procuró volver a dormirse. Pero una vez despierto fue difícil olvidar el ruido de los truenos que retumbaban por encima de su cabeza, los embates del viento contra los muros del castillo y el lejano crujir de los árboles en el bosque prohibido. Unas horas después se hallaría allí fuera, en el campo de quidditch, batallando en medio del temporal. Finalmente, renunció a su propósito de volver a dormirse, se levantó, se vistió, cogió su Nimbus 2.000 y salió silenciosamente del dormitorio.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, algo le rozó la pierna. Se agachó con el tiempo justo de coger a _Crookshanks _por el ex tremo de la cola peluda y sacarlo a rastras.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Ron tiene razón sobre ti —le dijo Harry receloso—. Hay muchos ratones por aquí. Ve a cazarlos. Vamos —añadió, echando a _Crookshanks _con el pie, para que bajara por la escalera de caracol—. Deja en paz a _Scabbers_.

—¡Ouch! — se quejo Lyli ya que _Crookshanks_ había aterrizado encima de ella

—¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

—Ehm… no podía dormir y el maldito de Peeves me levanto

—Tambien me hizo lo mismo… de donde sacaste la Nimbus 2.000, creí que no tenias escoba

—Mi padrino me la regalo

El ruido de la tormenta era más fuerte en la sala común. Harry tenía demasiada experiencia para creer que se cance laría el partido. Los partidos de quidditch no se cancelaban por nimiedades como una tormenta. Sin embargo, empezaba a preocuparse. Wood le había indicado quién era Cedric Dig gory en el corredor; Diggory estaba en quinto y era mucho mayor que Harry. Los buscadores solían ser ligeros y veloces, pero el peso de Diggory sería una ventaja con aquel tiempo, porque tendría muchas menos posibilidades de que el viento le desviara el rumbo.

Harry pasó ante la chimenea las horas que quedaban hasta el amanecer. De vez en cuando se levantaba para evi tar que _Crookshanks _volviera a escabullirse por la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos. Al cabo de un tiempo le pareció a Harry que ya era la hora del desayuno y se diri gió él con su hermana hacia el retrato.

—¡En guardia, malandrín! —lo retó sir Cadogan.

—«Cállate ya» contestó Harry, bostezando.

—Harry.. — le reprendió Lyli

Se reanimó algo tomando un plato grande de gachas de avena y cuando ya había empezado con las tostadas, apare ció el resto del equipo.

—Va a ser difícil —dijo Wood, sin probar bocado.

—Deja de preocuparte, Oliver —lo tranquilizó Alicia—. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.

Pero era bastante más que un poquito de lluvia. El quid ditch era tan popular que todo el colegio salió a ver el parti do, como de costumbre. Corrían por el césped hasta el campo de quidditch, con la cabeza agachada contra el feroz viento que arrancaba los paraguas de las manos. Poco antes de en trar en el vestuario, Harry vio a Malfoy, a Crabbe y a Goyle camino del campo de quidditch; cubiertos por un enorme pa raguas, lo señalaban y se reían.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron la túnica escarlata y aguardaron la habitual arenga de Wood, pero ésta no se produjo. Wood intentó varias veces hablarles, tragó saliva con un ruido extraño, cabeceó desesperanzado y les indicó por señas que lo siguieran.

El viento era tan fuerte que se tambalearon al entrar en el campo. A causa del retumbar de los truenos, no podían sa ber si la multitud los aclamaba. La lluvia rociaba los crista les de las gafas de Harry ¿Cómo demonios iba a ver la snitch en aquellas condiciones?

Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Dig gory sonrió a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la man díbula encajada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza. Harry y Lyli vieron que la boca de la señora Hooch articulaba:

—Montad en las escobas.

Harry y Lyli sacaron del barro el pie derecho y pasaron la pierna por encima de la Nimbus 2.000. La señora Hooch se llevó el silbato a los labios y dio un pitido que sonó distante y estriden te... Dio comienzo el partido.

Harry se elevó rápidamente, pero la Nimbus 2.000 osci laba a causa del viento. La sostuvo tan firmemente como pudo y dio media vuelta de cara a la lluvia, con los ojos entor nados.

Lyli se limito a imitar a las cazadoras.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Harry y Lyli estaban calados hasta los huesos y helados de frío. Apenas podía ver a sus compañeros de equipo y Harry menos la pequeña snitch. Atravesó el cam po de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y amarillos, sin idea de lo que sucedía. El viento no le permitía oír los co mentarios. La multitud estaba oculta bajo un mar de capas y de paraguas maltrechos. En dos ocasiones estuvo a punto de ser derribado por una bludger. Su visión estaba tan limitada por el agua de las gafas que no las vio acercarse.

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Era cada vez más difícil su jetar la escoba con firmeza. El cielo se oscureció, como si hu biera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Dos veces estuvo a punto de chocar contra otro jugador; que no sabía si era de su equipo o del oponente. Todos estaban ahora tan calados, y la lluvia era tan densa, que apenas podía distinguirlos...

Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Harry sólo pudo ver a través de la densa llu via la silueta de Wood, que le indicaba por señas que descen diera. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando.

—¡He pedido tiempo muerto! —gritó a sus jugadores—. Venid aquí debajo.

Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enor me paraguas. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica.

—¿Cuál es la puntuación?

—Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapa mos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.

—Con esto me resulta imposible —respondió Harry, blan diendo las gafas.

En ese instante apareció Lyli a su lado.

—¡Tengo una idea, Harry! ¡Dame tus gafas, rápido!

Se las entregó, y ante la mirada de sorpresa del equipo, golpeó las gafas con su varita y dijo:

—_Impervius_. —Y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo—: Ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el agua!

Wood la hubiera besado, pero eso le garantizaba una paliza de parte de Harry:

—¡Magnífico! —exclamó emocionado—. ¡De acuerdo, vamos a ello!

El hechizo de Lyli funcionó. Harry seguía entume cido por el frío y más empapado que nunca en su vida, pero podía ver. Lleno de una renovada energía, aceleró la escoba a través del aire turbulento buscando en todas direcciones la snitch, esquivando una bludger; pasando por debajo de Dig gory, que volaba en dirección contraria...

Brilló otro rayo, seguido por el retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se ponía cada vez más peligrosa. Harry tenía que atrapar la snitch cuanto antes...

Se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y Harry vio algo que lo distrajo completamente: la silueta de un enorme y lanudo perro negro, claramente perfilada con tra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas.

Las manos entumecidas le resbalaron por el palo de la escoba y la Nimbus descendió varios metros. Retirándose de los ojos el flequillo empapado, volvió a mirar hacia las gra das: el perro había desaparecido.

—¡Harry! —gritó Wood angustiado, desde los postes de Gryffindor—. ¡Harry, detrás de ti!

Harry miró hacia atrás con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cedric Diggory atravesaba el campo a toda velocidad, y entre ellos, en el aire cuajado de lluvia, brillaba una diminu ta bola dorada...

Con un sobresalto, Harry pegó el cuerpo al palo de la es coba y se lanzó hacia la snitch como una bala.

—¡Vamos! —gritó a la Nimbus, al mismo tiempo que la lluvia le azotaba la cara—. ¡Más rápido!

Pero algo extraño pasaba. Un inquietante silencio caía sobre el estadio. Ya no se oía el viento, aunque soplaba tan fuerte como antes. Era como si alguien hubiera quitado el sonido, o como si Harry se hubiera vuelto sordo de repente. ¿Qué sucedía?

Y entonces le penetró en el cuerpo una ola de frío horri ble y ya conocida, exactamente en el momento en que veía algo que se movía por el campo, debajo de él. Antes de que pudiera pensar, Harry había apartado la vista de la snitch y había mirado hacia abajo. Abajo había al menos cien demen tores, con el rostro tapado, y todos señalándole. Fue como si le subiera agua helada por el pecho y le cortara por dentro.

Lyli también era victima de los dementores pero ella empuñaba la snitch sin darse cuenta.

Y entonces volvieron a oírlo... Alguien gritaba dentro de sus ca beza..., una mujer...

—_A Harry no. __A Lyli no. A Harry no. A Lyli no, por favor._

—_Apártate, estúpida... apártate..._

—_ Harry y Lyli no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en sus lugares..._

A Harry y a Lyli se les había enturbiado el cerebro con una espe cie de niebla blanca. ¿Qué hacía? ¿Por qué montaba una escoba voladora? Tenían que ayudarla. La mujer iba a morir; la iban a matar...

Harry y Lyli caían, caían entre la niebla helada.

_— Harry y Lyli no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad..._

Alguien de voz estridente estalló en carcajadas. La mujer gritaba y ni Harry ni Lyli se enteraron de nada más.

—Han tenido suerte de que el terreno estuviera blando.

—Creí que se habían matado.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas!

Harry y Lyli oían las voces, pero no encontraba sentido a lo que decían. No tenían ni idea de dónde se hallaba, ni de por qué se encontraba en aquel lugar; ni de qué hacia antes de aquel momento. Lo único que sabía era que le dolía cada centíme tro del cuerpo como si lex hubieran dado una paliza.

—Es lo más pavoroso que he visto en mi vida.

Horrible... Lo más pavoroso... Figuras negras con capu cha... Frío... Gritos...

Harry y Lyli abrieron los ojos de repente. Estaba en la enferme ría. El equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, lleno de barro, ro deaba las camas. Ron y Hermione estaban allí también y parecían haber salido de la ducha.

—¡Harry, Lyli! —exclamó Fred, que parecía exageradamente pálido bajo el barro—. ¿Cómo se encuentran?

La memorias de Harry y Lyli fueron recuperando los acontecimien tos por orden: el relámpago..., el _Grim_..., la snitch..., y los dementores.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dijeron incorporándose en la cama, tan de repente que los demás ahogaron un grito.

—Se cayeron —explicó Fred—. Debieron de ser... ¿cuán tos? ¿Veinte metros?

—Creímos que se habían matado —dijo Alicia, tem blando.

Hermione dio un gritito. Tenía los ojos rojos.

—Pero el partido —preguntó Harry—, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá?

Nadie menciono nada pero sonrieron. La verdad cayó sobre Harry como una losa.

—¿Per..dimos.?

—Lyli atrapó la snitch —respondió George— al parecer ella tenia la snitch en la mano, por que cuando cayo algo en su puño se movia, entonces nos dimos cuenta de que era la snitch, preguntamos si era valido y dijeron que no pero entonces los capitanes dijeron que repetirían el partido

—¿Dónde está Wood? —preguntó Harry de repente, no tando que no estaba allí.

—Sigue en las duchas —dijo Fred—. Parece que quiere ahogarse.

Harry acercó la cara a las rodillas y se cogió el pelo con las manos. Fred le puso la mano en el hombro y lo zarandeó bruscamente.

—Vamos, Harry, es la primera vez que no atrapas la snitch.

—Tenía que ocurrir alguna vez —dijo George.

—Todavía no ha terminado —dijo Fred—se repetirá el partido, si ganamos contra Hufflepuff, seguiremos contra Ravenclaw y asi hasta Slytherin

—Todo depende de los puntos... Un margen de cien, en cualquier caso...

Harry y Lyli guardaban silencio, Lyli se sentía culpable por el partido.

Después de unos diez minutos, la señora Pomfrey llegó para mandarles que los dejaran descansar.

—Luego vendremos a verlos —le dijo Fred—. No te tor tures, Harry. Sigues siendo el mejor buscador que hemos tenido. Y tu Lyli una de las mejores cazadores.

El equipo salió en tropel, dejando el suelo manchado de barro. La señora Pomfrey cerró la puerta detrás del último, con cara de mal humor. Ron y Hermione se acercaron un poco más a las camas.

—Dumbledore estaba muy enfadado —dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa—. Nunca lo había visto así. Corrió al campo mientras tú caías, agitó la varita mágica y entonces se redujo la velocidad de tu caída, Snape detuvo la caída de Lyli. Luego Dumbledore apuntó a los demen tores con la varita y les arrojó algo plateado. Abandonaron inmediatamente el estadio... Le puso furioso que hubieran entrado en el campo... lo oímos...

—Entonces los pusieron en una camilla por arte de magia —explicó Ron—. Y los llevaron al colegio flotando en la camilla. Todos pensaron que estaban...

Su voz se apagó, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta. Pen saba en lo que le habían hecho los dementores, en la voz que suplicaba. Alzó los ojos y vio a Hermione y a Ron tan preocu pados que rápidamente buscó algo que decir.

—¿Recogió alguien las Nimbus?

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

—Eh...

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.

—Bueno, cuando se cayeron... se las llevó el viento —dijo Hermione con voz vacilante.

—¿Y?

—Y chocó... chocó... contra el sauce boxeador.

Harry y Lyli sintieron un pinchazo en el estómago. El sauce bo xeador era un sauce muy violento que estaba solo en mitad del terreno del colegio.

—¿Y? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—Bueno, ya sabes que al sauce boxeador —dijo Ron— no le gusta que lo golpeen.

—El profesor Flitwick las trajo poco antes de que recupe raran el conocimiento —explicó Hermione en voz muy baja.

Se agachó muy despacio para coger unas bolsas que había a sus pies, le dio la vuelta y puso sobre la cama una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas, lo que quedaba de la fiel y finalmente abatida escoba de Harry y la nueva escoba de Lyli.

—Era nueva— dijo Lyli en shock

Harry no podía decir nada… ninguno de los dos tenia escobas para participar en los partidos…

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

_**3/ 3**_

_**Alec- Ahora mismo Lyli se esta muriendo de la risa**_

_**Lyli- "riendo"**_

_**Alec-Si preguntan es por que, su papa a obligo a ver unos videos de Mr. Bean y fueron muy graciosos para ella**_

_**Lyli calmandose un poco- Si... vean en youtube a Mr. Bean escojan un video y se van a morir de la risa cuando los comprendan**_

_**Bueno hasta ahora este es el final de el super-primer-maratón de Isabella Marie Swan is Katherine Lillian Potter Evans.**_

_**Ahora en el 2/3 les puse un hermoso asterisco.**_

_**Bueno significa que...**_

_**Es una pista para saber que le pasara a Lyli... muaja ja ja ja ja.**_

_**Por cierto, ya me revolvi con los reviews, ahora tambien pueden votar en mi perfil por quien quieren que Lyli se quede con.**_

_**La encuesta se cerrara cuando esta historia vaya a la mitad de la historia.**_

**_Asi que, !A votar y leer!_**


	10. ¿Algo más que deba de sufrir?

The Potter Twins

~Lumos~

Juro solemnemente, que mis intenciones no son buenas

* * *

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry y Lyli se quedaran en la enfermería el fin de semana. Ninguno se quejó, cada uno por sus motivos… pero no le permitieron que tirara los restos de las Nimbus 2.000. Sa bían que era una tontería y que las Nimbus no podía repararse, pero ni Lyli ni Harry no podía evitarlo. Era como perder a uno de sus mejores amigos o en el caso de Lyli a uno de los Cullen, otra vez.

Los visitaron gente sin parar; todos con la intención de infundirles ánimos. Hagrid les envió unas flores llenas de tijeretas y que parecían coles amarillas, y Ginny Weasley, sonrojada, le regalo a Harry una tarjeta de saludo que ella misma había he cho y que cantaba con voz estridente salvo cuando se cerraba y se metía debajo del frutero y a Lyli le hablo en modo de disculpas, muy retrasadas, por lo que había pensado en el tren, pero más vale tarde que nunca.

El equipo de Gryffindor volvió a visitarlos el domingo por la mañana, esta vez con Wood, que aseguró a Harry con voz de ultratumba que no lo culpaba en absoluto y a Lyli lo mismo ya que gracias a ella les habían otorgado la oportunidad de ganarle a Hufflepuff . Ron y Hermione no se iban hasta que llegaba la noche. Pero nada de cuan to dijera o hiciese nadie podía aliviar a Harry y mucho menos a Lyli, porque los de más sólo conocían la mitad de lo que les preocupaba.

Harry no había dicho nada a nadie acerca del _Grim_, solo a su hermana que era la única que lograba entenderlo. El hecho era, sin embargo, que el _Grim _se le había aparecido dos veces y en las dos ocasiones había habido accidentes casi fatales. La primera casi lo había atro pellado el autobús noctámbulo. La segunda había caído de veinte metros de altura. ¿Iba a acosarlo el _Grim _hasta la muerte? ¿Iba a pasar él el resto de su vida esperando las apariciones del animal?

Y luego estaban los dementores. Harry se sentía muy humillado cada vez que pensaba en ellos. Todo el mundo de cía que los dementores eran espantosos, pero nadie se des mayaba al verlos... Nadie más oía en su cabeza el eco de los gritos de sus padres antes de morir, bueno solo el y Lyli pero aun así se sentía humillado.

Porque Harry sabía ya de quién era aquella voz que gritaba. En la enfermería, desvelado durante la noche, contemplando las rayas que la luz de la luna dibujaba en el techo, oía sus palabras una y otra vez. Cuando se le acercaban los dementores, oía los últimos gritos de su madre, su afán por protegerlo de lord Voldemort, y las carcajadas de lord Voldemort antes de matarla... Harry dormía irregularmente, su mergiéndose en sueños plagados de manos corruptas y vis cosas y de gritos de terror, y se despertaba sobresaltado para volver a oír los gritos de su madre.

Pero por el otro lado, Lyli soñaba con eso también, pero… de lo tan acostumbrada que estaba a las pesadillas no se quejaba, aunque si había veces en las que Lyli gritaba ya que la misma escena, que parecía acosarla, aparecía en su cabeza, justo después de que lord Voldemort matara a su madre… Edward aparecía y le decía esas palabras y salía de escena junto con lord Voldemort como un seguidor, burlándose, después de haber presenciado uno de los asesinatos más populares del mundo, lo que dejaba a Lyli algo que pensar….

_-Bella, tengo algo que contarte… tal vez no te agrade, pero es necesario_

_-¿Qué es?_

_-Yo… unos años después de ser transformado me revele contra Carlisle, me enoje al que el tratara de frenar mi sed, así que por varias décadas anduve por cuenta propia, alimentándome pero solo de varias personas… lastima…- dijo lo ultimo susurrando demasiado bajo como para que Bella pudiera oír que mas dijo_

_Sin ningún interés en saber que mas iba a decir, Bella no pregunto que había dicho y así continuaron en su burbuja._

_"¿Y si Edward fue uno de los seguidores de Voldemort? ¿Alguien que ayudo a Voldemort a matar a mis padres" _pensaba la pelirroja después de que Harry la despertara de esos terribles sueños….

Fue un alivio regresar el lunes al bullicio del colegio, donde estaba obligado a pensar en otras cosas, aunque tuviera que soportar las burlas de Draco Malfoy y por el lado de Lyli sus sesiones de coqueteo. La mayor parte de la siguiente clase de Pociones la pasó Malfoy imitando por toda la mazmorra a los dementores. Llegó un momento en que Ron no pudo soportarlo más y le arrojó un corazón de cocodrilo grande y viscoso. Le dio en la cara y consiguió que Snape le quitara cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor.

—Si Snape vuelve a dar la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, me pondré enfermo —explicó Ron, mientras se dirigían al aula de Lupin, tras el almuerzo—

—Si, yo igual, creo que prefiero volver a Forks que el presenciar otra clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras— agrego la pelirroja

—¿Tanto?

—Y aun más

Ron y Hermione ya sabían lo de los Cullen, asi que todos entendían a que se refería Lyli.

—Mira a ver quién está, Hermione— le dijo el pelinegro a la castaña.

Hermione se asomó al aula.

—¡Estupendo!

El profesor Lupin había vuelto al aula. Ciertamente, tenía aspecto de convaleciente. Las togas de siempre le quedaban grandes y tenía ojeras. Sin embargo, sonrió a los alumnos mientras se sentaban, y ellos prorrumpieron inmediatamente en quejas sobre el comportamiento de Snape durante la enfermedad de Lupin.

—No es justo. Sólo estaba haciendo una sustitución ¿Por qué tenía que mandarnos trabajo?

—No sabemos nada sobre los hombres lobo...

—¡... dos pergaminos!

—¿Le dijisteis al profesor Snape que todavía no habíamos llegado ahí? —preguntó el profesor Lupin, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

Volvió a producirse un barullo.

—Si, pero dijo que íbamos muy atrasados...

—... no nos escuchó...

—¡... dos pergaminos!

El profesor Lupin sonrió ante la indignación que se dibujaba en todas las caras.

—No os preocupéis. Hablaré con el profesor Snape. No tendréis que hacer el trabajo.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Hermione, decepcionada—. ¡Yo ya lo he terminado!

—Yo igual— dijo Lyli imitando los gestos de Hermione

Tuvieron una clase muy agradable. El profesor Lupin había llevado una caja de cristal que contenía un _hinkypunk_, una criatura pequeña de una sola pata que parecía hecha de humo, enclenque y aparentemente inofensiva.

—Atrae a los viajeros a las ciénagas —dijo el profesor Lupin mientras los alumnos tomaban apuntes—. ¿Veis el fa rol que le cuelga de la mano? Le sale al paso, el viajero sigue la luz y entonces...

El _hinkypunk _produjo un chirrido horrible contra el cristal.

Al sonar el timbre, todos, Harry y Lyli entre ellos, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero...

—Esperen un momento, Harry y Lyli —le dijo Lupin—, me gustaría hablar un momento con ustedes.

Harry y Lyli volvió sobre sus pasos y vio al profesor cubrir la caja del _hinkypunk_.

—Me han contado lo del partido —dijo Lupin, volviendo a su mesa y metiendo los libros en su maletín—. Y lamento mucho lo de sus escoba. ¿Será posible arreglarla?

—No —contestó Harry

— El árbol la hizo trizas— termino Lyli

Lupin suspiró.

—Plantaron el sauce boxeador el mismo año que llegué a Hogwarts. La gente jugaba a un juego que consistía en aproximarse lo suficiente para tocar el tronco. Un chico lla mado Davey Gudgeon casi perdió un ojo y se nos prohibió acercarnos. Ninguna escoba habría salido airosa.

—¿Ha oído también lo de los dementores? —dijo Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo.

Lupin le dirigió una mirada rápida.

—Sí, lo oí. Creo que nadie ha visto nunca tan enfadado al profesor Dumbledore. Están cada vez más rabiosos porque Dumbledore se niega a dejarlos entrar en los terrenos del colegio... Fue la razón por la que se cayeron, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió Harry. Dudó un momento y se le escapó la pregunta que le rondaba por la cabeza—. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos afectan de esta manera? ¿Acaso somos...?

—No tiene nada que ver con la cobardía —dijo el profesor Lupin tajantemente, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Los dementores los afectan más que a los demás porque en tu pasado hay cosas horribles que los demás no tienen. —Un rayo de sol invernal cruzó el aula, iluminando el cabello gris de Lupin y las líneas de su joven rostro—. Los dementores están entre las criaturas más nauseabundas del mundo. Infestan los lugares más oscuros y más sucios. Disfrutan con la desesperación y la destrucción ajenas, se llevan la paz, la esperanza y la alegría de cuanto les rodea. Incluso los muggles perciben su presencia, aunque no pueden verlos. Si alguien se acerca mucho a un dementor; éste le quitará hasta el último sentimiento positivo y hasta el último recuerdo dichoso. Si puede, el dementor se alimentará de él hasta convertirlo en su semejante: en un ser desalmado y maligno. Le dejará sin otra cosa que las peores experiencias de su vida. Y el peor de sus recuerdos, Harry, es tan horrible que derribaría a cualquiera de su escoba. No tienes de qué avergonzarte.

—Cuando hay alguno cerca de mí... —Harry miró la mesa de Lupin, con los músculos del cuello tensos— oigo el momento en que Voldemort mató a nuestra madre.

Lupin hizo con el brazo un movimiento repentino, como si fuera a coger a Harry por el hombro, pero lo pensó mejor. Hubo un momento de silencio y luego...

—¿Por qué acudieron al partido? —preguntó Lyli con tristeza.

—Están hambrientos —explicó Lupin tranquilamente, cerrando el maletín, que dio un chasquido—. Dumbledore no los deja entrar en el colegio, de forma que su suministro de presas humanas se ha agotado... Supongo que no pudieron resistirse a la gran multitud que había en el estadio. Toda aquella emoción... El ambiente caldeado... Para ellos, tenía que ser como un banquete.

—Azkaban debe de ser horrible —mascullaron Harry y Lyli al mismo tiempo

Lupin asintió con melancolía.

—La fortaleza está en una pequeña isla, perdida en el mar. Pero no hacen falta muros ni agua para tener a los pre sos encerrados, porque todos están atrapados dentro de su propia cabeza, incapaces de tener un pensamiento alegre. La mayoría enloquece al cabo de unas semanas.

—Pero Sirius Black escapó —dijo Harry despacio—. Escapó...

El maletín de Lupin cayó de la mesa. Tuvo que inclinarse para recogerlo:

—Sí —dijo incorporándose—. Black debe de haber des cubierto la manera de hacerles frente. Yo no lo habría creí do posible... En teoría, los dementores quitan al brujo todos sus poderes si están con él el tiempo suficiente.

—Usted ahuyentó en el tren a aquel dementor —dijo Harry de repente.

—Hay algunas defensas que uno puede utilizar —expli có Lupin—. Pero en el tren sólo había un dementor. Cuantos más hay, más difícil resulta defenderse.

—¿Qué defensas? —preguntó Harry inmediatamente—. ¿Puede enseñarnos?

—No soy ningún experto en la lucha contra los demen tores, Harry. Más bien lo contrario...

—Pero si los dementores acuden a otro partido de quid ditch, tenemos que tener algún arma contra ellos.

Lupin vio a Harry tan decidido que dudó un momento, volteo a ver a Lyli, suspiro y luego dijo:

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Intentaré ayudarles. Pero me temo que no podrá ser hasta el próximo trimestre. Tengo mu cho que hacer antes de las vacaciones. Elegí un momento muy inoportuno para caer enfermo.

— ¿Es eso todo?

— No, Lyli ¿me dejas hablar con Harry a solas?

— Claro… hasta luego

Dijo la pelirroja saliendo del aula.

— ¿De que hablaremos? — pregunto Harry cuando Lyli cerro la puerta

— ¿Lyli ya te dijo lo del niño Cullen?

— Ya, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Lupin suspiro y miro a Harry.

—Una de las cartas que Charles envio, decía que los Cullen no pararan de buscar a Lyli.. hasta que la encuentren, y esta carta te la envio a ti

Dijo Lupin entregándole a Harry una carta.

_Harry_

_Se que tu no me conoces pero tu papa era mi primo y yo soy quien ah estado cuidando a Lyli desde aquel día._

_Te mando esta carta para informarte sobre una de las charlas que los Cullen tuvieron cerca de la casa, al parecer ellos se toparon con el olor de Lyli que sigue siendo el mismo, y lo rastrearon hasta llegar a Londres… puede que la encuentren si encuentran la forma de entrar al mundo mágico. _

_No quería alarmar a Lyli al decirle esto por eso te lo digo a ti._

_Cuídala y no dejes que los Cullen se le acerquen._

_Tu tío político_

_Charles_

…..

Con la promesa de que Lupin le daría clases antidemento res, la esperanza de que tal vez no tuviera que volver a oír la muerte de su madre, la posible llegada de los Cullen, hizo que el estado de ánimo de Harry mejorara un poco y empeorara un poco. Gryffindor no había perdido todas las posibilidades de ganar la copa. Wood recu peró su energía obsesiva y entrenó al equipo con la dureza de costumbre bajo la fría llovizna que persistió durante todo el mes de diciembre. Harry no vio la menor señal de los dementores dentro del recinto del colegio. La ira de Dumbledo re parecía mantenerlos en sus puestos, en las entradas.

Dos semanas antes de que terminara el trimestre, el cielo se aclaró de repente, volviéndose de un deslumbrante blanco opalino, y los terrenos embarrados aparecieron una mañana cubiertos de escarcha. Dentro del castillo había am biente navideño. El profesor Flitwick, que daba Encanta mientos, ya había decorado su aula con luces brillantes que resultaron ser hadas de verdad, que revoloteaban. Los alum nos comentaban entusiasmados sus planes para las vaca ciones. Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en Hog warts, y aunque Ron dijo que era porque no podía aguantar a Percy durante dos semanas, y Hermione alegó que necesi taba utilizar la biblioteca, no consiguieron engañar a Harry: se quedaban para hacerle compañía y él se sintió muy agra decido.

Para satisfacción de todos menos de Lyli y Harry, estaba programada otra salida a Hogsmeade para el último fin de se mana del trimestre.

—¡Podemos hacer allí todas las compras de Navidad! —dijo Hermione—. ¡A mis padres les encantaría el hilo dental mentolado de Honeydukes!

Resignado a ser el único de tercero que no iría, Harry le pidió prestado a Wood su ejemplar de _El mundo de la escoba_, y decidió pasar el día informándose sobre los diferentes modelos. En los entrenamientos había montado en una de las escobas del colegio, una antigua Estrella Fugaz muy lenta que volaba a trompicones; estaba claro que necesitaba una escoba propia.

La mañana del sábado de la excursión, se despidió de Ron y de Hermione, envueltos en capas y bufandas, y subió solo la escalera de mármol que conducía a la torre de Gryffindor. Habla empezado a nevar y el castillo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso.

—¡Pss, Harry!

Se dio la vuelta a mitad del corredor del tercer piso y vio a Fred y a George que lo miraban desde detrás de la estatua de una bruja tuerta y jorobada.

—¿Qué hacéis? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad—. ¿Có mo es que no estáis camino de Hogsmeade?

—Hemos venido a darte un poco de alegría antes de ir nos —le dijo Fred guiñándole el ojo misteriosamente—. Entra aquí...

Le señaló con la cabeza un aula vacía que estaba a la iz quierda de la estatua de la bruja. Harry entró detrás de Fred y George. George cerró la puerta sigilosamente y se volvió, mirando a Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

—Un regalo navideño por adelantado, Harry —dijo.

Fred sacó algo de debajo de la capa y lo puso en una mesa, haciendo con el brazo un ademán rimbombante. Era un pergamino grande, cuadrado, muy desgastado. No tenía nada escrito. Harry, sospechando que fuera una de las bro mas de Fred y George, lo miró con detenimiento.

—¿Qué es?

—Esto, Harry, es el secreto de nuestro éxito —dijo Geor ge, acariciando el pergamino.

—Nos cuesta desprendernos de él —dijo Fred—. Pero anoche llegamos a la conclusión de que tú y Lyli lo necesitan más que nosotros.

—De todas formas, nos lo sabemos de memoria. Tuyo es. A nosotros ya no nos hace falta.

—¿Y para qué necesitamos un pergamino viejo? —preguntó Harry.

—¡Un pergamino viejo! —exclamó Fred, cerrando los ojos y haciendo una mueca de dolor; como si Harry lo hubiera ofendido gravemente—. Explícaselo, George.

—Bueno, Harry.. cuando estábamos en primero.. y éra mos jóvenes, despreocupados e inocentes... —Harry se rió. Dudaba que Fred y George hubieran sido inocentes alguna vez—. Bueno, más inocentes de lo que somos ahora... tuvi mos un pequeño problema con Filch.

—Tiramos una bomba fétida en el pasillo y se molestó.

—Así que nos llevó a su despacho y empezó a amenazar nos con el habitual...

—... castigo...

—... de descuartizamiento...

—... y fue inevitable que viéramos en uno de sus archi vadores un cajón en que ponía «Confiscado y altamente peli groso».

—No me digáis... —dijo Harry sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué habrías hecho tú? —preguntó Fred— George se encargó de distraerlo lanzando otra bomba fétida, yo abrí a toda prisa el cajón y cogí... esto.

—No fue tan malo como parece —dijo George—. Cree mos que Filch no sabía utilizarlo. Probablemente sospecha ba lo que era, porque si no, no lo habría confiscado.

—¿Y sabéis utilizarlo?

—Si —dijo Fred, sonriendo con complicidad—. Esta pe queña maravilla nos ha enseñado más que todos los profesores del colegio.

—Me estáis tomando el pelo —dijo Harry, mirando el pergamino.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Te estamos tomando el pelo? —dijo George.

Sacó la varita, tocó con ella el pergamino y pronunció:

—Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

E inmediatamente, a partir del punto en que había tocado la varita de George, empezaron a aparecer unas finas lí neas de tinta, como filamentos de telaraña. Se unieron unas con otras, se cruzaron y se abrieron en abanico en cada una de las esquinas del pergamino. Luego empezaron a aparecer palabras en la parte superior. Palabras en caracteres gran des, verdes y floreados que proclamaban:

Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos

están orgullosos de presentar

EL MAPA DEL MERODEADOR

Era un mapa que mostraba cada detalle del castillo de Hogwarts y de sus terrenos. Pero lo más extraordinario eran las pequeñas motas de tinta que se movían por él, cada una etiquetada con un nombre escrito con letra diminuta. Estu pefacto, Harry se inclinó sobre el mapa. Una mota de la esqui na superior izquierda, etiquetada con el nombre del profesor Dumbledore, lo mostraba caminando por su estudio. La gata del portero, la _Señora Norris_, patrullaba por la segunda plan ta, Lyli estaba en la sala de Gryffindor y Peeves se hallaba en aquel momento en la sala de los trofeos, dando tumbos. Y mientras los ojos de Harry reco rrían los pasillos que conocía, se percató de otra cosa: aquel mapa mostraba una serie de pasadizos en los que él no había entrado nunca. Muchos parecían conducir...

—Exactamente a Hogsmeade —dijo Fred, recorriéndo los con el dedo—. Hay siete en total. Ahora bien, Filch conoce estos cuatro. —Los señaló—. Pero nosotros estamos seguros de que nadie más conoce estos otros. Olvídate de éste de de trás del espejo de la cuarta planta. Lo hemos utilizado hasta el invierno pasado, pero ahora está completamente bloquea do. Y en cuanto a éste, no creemos que nadie lo haya utili zado nunca, porque el sauce boxeador está plantado justo en la entrada. Pero éste de aquí lleva directamente al sótano de Honeydukes. Lo hemos atravesado montones de veces. Y la entrada está al lado mismo de esta aula, como quizás hayas notado, en la joroba de la bruja tuerta.

—Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta —sus piró George, señalando la cabecera del mapa—. Les debe mos tanto...

—Hombres nobles que trabajaron sin descanso para ayudar a una nueva generación de quebrantadores de la ley —dijo Fred solemnemente.

—Bien —añadió George—. No olvides borrarlo después de haberlo utilizado.

—De lo contrario, cualquiera podría leerlo —dijo Fred en tono de advertencia.

—No tienes más que tocarlo con la varita y decir: «¡Tra vesura realizada!», y se quedará en blanco.

—Así que, joven Harry —dijo Fred, imitando a Percy ad mirablemente—, pórtate bien.

—Nos veremos en Honeydukes —le dijo George, gui ñándole un ojo.

Salieron del aula sonriendo con satisfacción.

Harry se quedó allí, mirando el mapa milagroso. Vio que la mota de tinta que correspondía a la _Señora Norris _se vol vía a la izquierda y se paraba a olfatear algo en el suelo. Si realmente Filch no lo conocía, él no tendría que pasar por el lado de los dementores. Pero incluso mientras permanecía allí, emocionado, recordó algo que en una ocasión había oído al señor Weasley: «No confíes en nada que piense si no ves dónde tiene el cerebro.»

Aquel mapa parecía uno de aquellos peligrosos objetos mágicos contra los que el señor Weasley les advertía. «Artícu los para magos traviesos...» Ahora bien, meditó Harry, él sólo quería utilizarlo para ir a Hogsmeade. No era lo mismo que robar o atacar a alguien... Y Fred y George lo habían utilizado durante años sin que ocurriera nada horrible.

Harry recorrió con el dedo el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a Honeydukes.

Entonces, muy rápidamente, como si obedeciera una or den, enrolló el mapa, se lo escondió en la túnica y se fue a toda prisa hacia la puerta del aula. La abrió cinco centíme tros. No había nadie allí fuera. Con mucho cuidado, salió del aula y se colocó detrás de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Sacó de nuevo el mapa y vio con asombro que en él había aparecido una mota de tinta con el rótulo «Harry Potter». Esta mota se encontraba exactamen te donde estaba el verdadero Harry, hacia la mitad del co rredor de la tercera planta. Harry lo miró con atención. Su otro yo de tinta parecía golpear a la bruja con la varita. Rápidamente, Harry extrajo su varita y le dio a la estatua unos golpecitos. Nada ocurrió. Volvió a mirar el mapa. Al lado de la mota había un diminuto letrero, como un bocadillo de tebeo. Decía: _«Dissendio.»_

—_¡Dissendio! _—susurró Harry, volviendo a golpear con la varita la estatua de la bruja.

Inmediatamente, la joroba de la estatua se abrió lo sufi ciente para que pudiera pasar por ella una persona delgada. Harry miró a ambos lados del corredor, guardó el mapa, me tió la cabeza por el agujero y se impulsó hacia delante. Se deslizó por un largo trecho de lo que parecía un tobogán de piedra y aterrizó en una tierra fría y húmeda. Se puso en pie, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente oscuro. Levantó la varita, murmuró _¡Lumos!_, y vio que se encontraba en un pasadizo muy estrecho, bajo y cubierto de barro. Levantó el mapa, lo golpeó con la punta de la varita y dijo: «¡Travesura realizada!» El mapa se quedó inmediatamente en blanco. Lo dobló con cuidado, se lo guardó en la túnica, y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, sintiéndose al mismo tiempo emocio nado y temeroso, se puso en camino.

El pasadizo se doblaba y retorcía, más parecido a la ma driguera de un conejo gigante que a ninguna otra cosa. Harry corrió por él, con la varita por delante, tropezando de vez en cuando en el suelo irregular.

_"¿Lyli se enojara? Si le digo que estuve en Hogsmade sin ella" _se cuestiono Harry.

Tardó mucho, pero a Harry le animaba la idea de llegar a Honeydukes. Después de una hora más o menos, el camino comenzó a ascender. Jadeando, aceleró el paso. Tenía la cara caliente y los pies muy fríos.

Diez minutos después, llegó al pie de una escalera de piedra que se perdía en las alturas. Procurando no hacer rui do, comenzó a subir. Cien escalones, doscientos... perdió la cuenta mientras subía mirándose los pies... Luego, de im proviso, su cabeza dio en algo duro. Parecía una trampilla. Aguzó el oído mientras se frotaba la cabeza. No oía nada. Muy despacio, levantó ligeramente la trampilla y miró por la rendija.

Se encontraba en un sótano lleno de cajas y cajones de madera. Salió y volvió a bajar la trampilla. Se disimulaba tan bien en el suelo cubierto de polvo que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí. Harry anduvo sigilo samente hacia la escalera de madera. Ahora oía voces, ade más del tañido de una campana y el chirriar de una puerta al abrirse y cerrarse.

Mientras se preguntaba qué haría, oyó abrirse otra puer ta mucho más cerca de él. Alguien se dirigía hacia allí.

—Y coge otra caja de babosas de gelatina, querido. Casi se han acabado —dijo una voz femenina.

Un par de pies bajaba por la escalera. Harry se ocultó tras un cajón grande y aguardó a que pasaran. Oyó que el hombre movía unas cajas y las ponía contra la pared de en frente. Tal vez no se presentara otra oportunidad...

Rápida y sigilosamente, salió del escondite y subió por la escalera. Al mirar hacia atrás vio un trasero gigantesco y una cabeza calva y brillante metida en una caja. Harry llegó a la puerta que estaba al final de la escalera, la atravesó y se encontró tras el mostrador de Honeydukes. Agachó la cabe za, salió a gatas y se volvió a incorporar.

Honeydukes estaba tan abarrotada de alumnos de Hog warts que nadie se fijó en Harry. Pasó por detrás de ellos, mirando a su alrededor; y tuvo que contener la risa al ima ginarse la cara que pondría Dudley si pudiera ver dónde se encontraba. La tienda estaba llena de estantes repletos de los dulces más apetitosos que se puedan imaginar. Cremosos trozos de turrón, cubitos de helado de coco de color rosa tré mulo, gruesos caramelos de café con leche, cientos de chocola tes diferentes puestos en filas. Había un barril enorme lleno de alubias de sabores y otro de Meigas Fritas, las bolas de helado levitador de las que le había hablado Ron. En otra pa red había dulces de efectos especiales: el chicle _droobles_, que hacía los mejores globos (podía llenar una habitación de glo bos de color jacinto que tardaban días en explotar), la rara seda dental con sabor a menta, diablillos negros de pimienta («¡quema a tus amigos con el aliento!»); ratones de helado («¡oye a tus dientes rechinar y castañetear!»); crema de menta en forma de sapo («¡realmente saltan en el estómago!»); frági les plumas de azúcar hilado y caramelos que estallaban.

Harry se apretujó entre una multitud de chicos de sex to, y vio un letrero colgado en el rincón más apartado de la tienda («Sabores insólitos»). Ron y Hermione estaban deba jo, observando una bandeja de pirulíes con sabor a sangre. Harry se les acercó a hurtadillas por detrás.

—Uf, no, Harry no querrá de éstos. Creo que son para vampiros —decía Hermione.

—¿Y qué te parece esto? —dijo Ron acercando un tarro de cucarachas a la nariz de Hermione.

—Aún peor —dijo Harry.

A Ron casi se le cayó el bote.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Có mo... como lo has hecho...?

—¡Ahí va! —dijo Ron muy impresionado—. ¡Has apren dido a materializarte!

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Harry. Bajó la voz para que ninguno de los de sexto pudiera oírle y les contó lo del mapa del merodeador.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió traer a Lyli?

—¿Por qué Fred y George no me lo han dejado nunca? ¡Son mis hermanos!

—¡Pero Harry no se quedará con él! —dijo Hermione, como si la idea fuera absurda—. Se lo entregará a la profeso ra McGonagall. ¿A que sí, Harry?

—¡No! —contestó Harry

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione con ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Entregar algo tan estupendo?

—¡Si lo entrego tendré que explicar dónde lo conseguí! Filch se enteraría de que Fred y George se lo cogieron.

Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Lyli había entrado en la tienda por el mismo pasadizo que Harry había utilizado, se acerco hacia ellos sigilosamente..

—Pero ¿y Sirius Black? —susurró Lyli—. ¡Podría estar utilizando alguno de los pasadizos del mapa para en trar en el castillo! ¡Los profesores tienen que saberlo!

—No puede entrar por un pasadizo —dijo enseguida Harry—. Hay siete pasadizos secretos en el mapa, ¿verdad? Fred y George saben que Filch conoce cuatro. Y en cuanto a los otros tres... uno está bloqueado y nadie lo puede atrave sar; otro tiene plantado en la entrada el sauce boxeador; de forma que no se puede salir; y el que acabo de atravesar yo..., bien..., es realmente difícil distinguir la entrada, ahí abajo, en el sótano... Así que a menos que supiera que se encontra ba allí... ¡Lyli como es que estas aquí¡

—Gracias a Fred y a George y a que te vi entrar en la bruja, ¿acaso no viste que me acerque a ti?

—…—

Lyli sonrio y saludo a Hermione y a Ron.

Mientras que Harry dudaba. ¿Y si Black sabía que la entrada del pasadi zo estaba allí? Ron, sin embargo, se aclaró la garganta y se ñaló un rótulo que estaba pegado en la parte interior de la puerta de la tienda:

POR ORDEN DEL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA

_Se recuerda a los clientes que hasta nuevo aviso los dementores patrullarán las calles cada noche des pués de la puesta de sol. Se ha tomado esta medida pensando en la seguridad de los habitantes de Hogs meade y se levantará tras la captura de Sirius Black. Es aconsejable, por lo tanto, que los ciudadanos finali cen las compras mucho antes de que se haga de noche._

_¡Felices Pascuas!_

—¿Lo veis? —dijo Ron en voz baja—. Me gustaría ver a Black tratando de entrar en Honeydukes con los dementores por todo el pueblo. De cualquier forma, los propietarios de Ho neydukes lo oirían entrar, ¿no? Viven encima de la tienda.

—Sí, pero... —Parecía que Hermione se esforzaba por hallar nuevas objeciones—. Mira, a pesar de lo que digas, Harry no debería venir a Hogsmeade porque no tiene auto rización y mucho menos Lyli, esta bien que casi nadie conozca su existencia pero.. no debería de arriesgar tanto por solo una ida a Hogsmeade. ¡Si alguien lo descubre se verá en un grave aprieto! Y todavía no ha anochecido: ¿qué ocurriría si Sirius Black apareciera hoy? ¿Si apareciera ahora?

—Pues que las pasaría moradas para localizar aquí a Harry —dijo Ron, señalando con la cabeza la nieve densa que formaba remolinos al otro lado de las ventanas con parteluz. Vamos, Hermione, es Navidad. Harry y Lyli se merecen un descanso.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Parecía muy preocupada.

—¿Me vas a delatar? —le preguntó Harry con una son risa.

—Claro que no, pero, la verdad...

—¿Has visto las Meigas Fritas, Harry? —preguntó Ron, cogiéndolo del brazo y llevándoselo hasta el tonel en que es taban—. ¿Y las babosas de gelatina? ¿Y las píldoras ácidas? Fred me dio una cuando tenía siete años. Me hizo un agujero en la lengua. Recuerdo que mi madre le dio una buena tunda con la escoba. —Ron se quedó pensativo, mirando la caja de píldoras—. ¿Creéis que Fred picaría y cogería una cucaracha si le dijera que son cacahuetes?

—Ya que ¿y tu Lyli?

—Yo no voy a volver aquí, mi vida no vale una ida a Hogsmeade

Después de pagar los dulces que habían cogido, salieron los cuatro a la ventisca de la calle.

Hogsmeade era como una postal de Navidad. Las tien das y casitas con techumbre de paja estaban cubiertas por una capa de nieve crujiente. En las puertas había adornos navideños y filas de velas embrujadas que colgaban de los árboles.

A Harry le dio un escalofrío. A diferencia de Ron, Lyli y Her mione, no había cogido su capa, al darse cuenta de eso, Lyli compartió su capa con su hermano, las ventajas de estar delgada. Subieron por la calle, incli nando la cabeza contra el viento. Ron y Hermione gritaban con la boca tapada por la bufanda.

—Ahí está correos.

—Zonko está allí.

—Podríamos ir a la cabaña de los gritos.

—Os propongo otra cosa —dijo Ron, castañeteando los dientes—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos una cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas?

A Harry le apetecía muchísimo, porque el viento era ho rrible y tenía las manos congeladas. Así que cruzaron la ca lle y a los pocos minutos entraron en el bar.

Estaba calentito y lleno de gente, de bullicio y de humo. Una mujer guapa y de buena figura servía a un grupo de pendencieros en la barra.

—Ésa es la señora Rosmerta —dijo Ron—. Voy por las bebidas, ¿eh? —añadió sonrojándose un poco.

Harry, Lyli y Hermione se dirigieron a la parte trasera del bar; donde quedaba libre una mesa pequeña, entre la ventana y un bonito árbol navideño, al lado de la chimenea. Ron regresó cinco minutos más tarde con cuatro jarras de caliente y espumosa cerveza de mantequilla.

—¡Felices Pascuas! —dijo levantando la jarra, muy con tento.

Harry bebió hasta el fondo. Era lo más delicioso que ha bía probado en la vida, y reconfortaba cada célula del cuerpo.

Lyli en cambio bebió de poco a poco.

Una repentina corriente de aire los despeinó. Se había vuelto a abrir la puerta de Las Tres Escobas. Harry echó un vistazo por encima de la jarra y casi se atragantó.

El profesor Flitwick y la profesora McGonagall acaba ban de entrar en el bar con una ráfaga de copos de nieve. Los seguía Hagrid muy de cerca, inmerso en una conversación con un hombre corpulento que llevaba un sombrero hongo de color verde lima y una capa de rayas finas: era Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia. En menos de un segundo, Ron y Hermione obligaron a Lyli y a Harry a agacharse y esconderse deba jo de la mesa, empujándolos con las manos. Chorreando cer veza de mantequilla y en cuclillas, empuñando con fuerza la jarra vacía, Harry observó los pies de los tres adultos, que se acercaban a la barra, se detenían, se daban la vuelta y avan zaban hacia donde él estaba.

Hermione susurró:

—_¡Mobiliarbo!_

El árbol de Navidad que había al lado de la mesa se ele vó unos centímetros, se corrió hacia un lado y, suavemente, se volvió a posar delante de ellos, ocultándolos. Mirando a través de las ramas más bajas y densas, Harry y Lyli vieron las patas de cuatro sillas que se separaban de la mesa de al lado, y escucharon a los profesores y al ministro resoplar y suspirar mientras se sentaban.

Luego vio otro par de pies con zapatos de tacón alto y de color turquesa brillante, y oyó una voz femenina:

—Una tacita de alhelí...

—Para mí —indicó la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—Dos litros de hidromiel caliente con especias...

—Gracias, Rosmerta —dijo Hagrid.

—Un jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo y sombrilla.

—¡Mmm! —dijo el profesor Flitwick, relamiéndose.

—El ron de grosella tiene que ser para usted, señor mi nistro.

—Gracias, Rosmerta, querida —dijo la voz de Fudge—. Estoy encantado de volver a verte. Tómate tú otro, ¿quieres? Ven y únete a nosotros...

—Muchas gracias, señor ministro.

Harry vio alejarse y regresar los llamativos tacones. Sentía los latidos del corazón en la garganta. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido que también para los profesores era el último fin de semana del trimestre? ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedarían allí sentados? Necesitaban tiempo para volver a entrar en Honeydukes a hurtadillas si querían volver al colegio aquella noche... A la pierna de Hermione le dio un tic.

—¿Qué le trae por estos pagos, señor ministro? —dijo la voz de la señora Rosmerta.

Harry vio girarse la parte inferior del grueso cuerpo de Fudge, como si estuviera comprobando que no había nadie cerca. Luego dijo en voz baja:

—¿Qué va a ser; querida? Sirius Black. Me imagino que sabes lo que ocurrió en el colegio en Halloween.

—Sí, oí un rumor —admitió la señora Rosmerta.

—¿Se lo contaste a todo el bar; Hagrid? —dijo la profeso ra McGonagall enfadada.

—¿Cree que Black sigue por la zona, señor ministro? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Estoy seguro —dijo Fudge escuetamente.

—¿Sabe que los dementores han registrado ya dos veces este local? —dijo la señora Rosmerta—. Me espantaron a toda la clientela. Es fatal para el negocio, señor ministro.

—Rosmerta querida, a mí no me gustan más que a ti —dijo Fudge con incomodidad—. Pero son precauciones ne cesarias... Son un mal necesario. Acabo de tropezarme con algunos: están furiosos con Dumbledore porque no los deja entrar en los terrenos del castillo.

—Menos mal —dijo la profesora McGonagall tajantemente.

—¿Cómo íbamos a dar clase con esos monstruos rondan do por allí?

—Bien dicho, bien dicho —dijo el pequeño profesor Flit wick, cuyos pies colgaban a treinta centímetros del suelo.

—De todas formas —objetó Fudge—, están aquí para defendernos de algo mucho peor. Todos sabemos de lo que Black es capaz...

—¿Sabéis? Todavía me cuesta creerlo —dijo pensativa la señora Rosmerta—. De toda la gente que se pasó al lado Tenebroso, Sirius Black era el último del que hubiera pensa do... Quiero decir, lo recuerdo cuando era un raño en Hogwarts. Si me hubierais dicho entonces en qué se iba a convertir; ha bría creído que habíais tomado demasiado hidromiel.

—No sabes la mitad de la historia, Rosmerta —dijo Fud ge con aspereza—. La gente desconoce lo peor.

—¿Lo peor? —dijo la señora Rosmerta con la voz impreg nada de curiosidad—. ¿Peor que matar a toda esa gente?

—Desde luego, eso quiero decir —dijo Fudge.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Qué podría ser peor?

—Dices que te acuerdas de cuando estaba en Hogwarts, Rosmerta —susurró la profesora McGonagall—. ¿Sabes quién era su mejor amigo?

—Pues claro —dijo la señora Rosmerta riendo ligera mente—. Nunca se veía al uno sin el otro. ¡La de veces que estuvieron aquí! Siempre me hacían reír. ¡Un par de cómicos, Sirius Black y James Potter!

A Lyli y a Harry se les cayó la jarra de la mano, produciendo un fuerte ruido de metal. Ron le dio con el pie a Harry y Hermione a Lyli.

—Exactamente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Black y Potter. Cabecillas de su pandilla. Los dos eran muy inteli gentes. Excepcionalmente inteligentes. Creo que nunca he mos tenido dos alborotadores como ellos.

—No sé —dijo Hagrid, riendo entre dientes—. Fred y George Weasley podrían dejarlos atrás.

—¡Cualquiera habría dicho que Black y Potter eran her manos! —terció el profesor Flitwick—. ¡Inseparables!

—¡Por supuesto que lo eran! —dijo Fudge—. Potter con fiaba en Black más que en ningún otro amigo. Nada cambió cuando dejaron el colegio. Black fue el padrino de boda cuan do James se casó con Lily. Luego fue el padrino de Harry. Harry no sabe nada, claro. Ya te puedes imaginar cuánto se impresionaría si lo supiera.

—¿Porque Black se alió con Quien Ustedes Saben? —su surró la señora Rosmerta.

—Aún peor; querida... —Fudge bajó la voz y continuó en un susurro casi inaudible—. Los Potter no ignoraban que Quien Tú Sabes iba tras ellos. Dumbledore, que luchaba in cansablemente contra Quien Tú Sabes, tenía cierto número de espías. Uno le dio el soplo y Dumbledore alertó inmedia tamente a James y a Lily. Les aconsejó ocultarse. Bien, por supuesto que Quien Tú Sabes no era alguien de quien uno se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Dumbledore les dijo que su me jor defensa era el encantamiento Fidelio.

—¿Cómo funciona eso? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta, muerta de curiosidad.

El profesor Flitwick carraspeó.

—Es un encantamiento tremendamente complicado —dijo con voz de pito— que supone el ocultamiento mágico de algo dentro de una sola mente. La información se oculta dentro de la persona elegida, que es el guardián secreto. Y en lo sucesivo es imposible encontrar lo que guarda, a menos que el guardián secreto opte por divulgarlo. Mientras el guardián secreto se negara a hablar, Quien Tú Sabes podía registrar el pueblo en que estaban James y Lily sin encon trarlos nunca, aunque tuviera la nariz pegada a la ventana de la salita de estar de la pareja.

—¿Así que Black era el guardián secreto de los Potter? —susurró la señora Rosmerta.

—Naturalmente —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Ja mes Potter le dijo a Dumbledore que Black daría su vida an tes de revelar dónde se ocultaban, y que Black estaba pen sando en ocultarse él también... Y aun así, Dumbledore seguía preocupado. Él mismo se ofreció como guardián se creto de los Potter.

—¿Sospechaba de Black? —exclamó la señora Rosmerta.

—Dumbledore estaba convencido de que alguien cercano a los Potter había informado a Quien Tú Sabes de sus movi mientos —dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz misterio sa—. De hecho, llevaba algún tiempo sospechando que en nuestro bando teníamos un traidor que pasaba información a Quien Tú Sabes.

—¿Y a pesar de todo James Potter insistió en que el guardián secreto fuera Black?

—Así es —confirmó Fudge—. Y apenas una semana después de que se hubiera llevado a cabo el encantamiento Fidelio...

—¿Black los traicionó? —musitó la señora Rosmerta.

—Desde luego. Black estaba cansado de su papel de es pía. Estaba dispuesto a declarar abiertamente su apoyo a Quien Tú Sabes. Y parece que tenía la intención de hacerlo en el momento en que murieran los Potter. Pero como sa bemos todos, Quien Tú Sabes sucumbió ante el pequeño Harry Potter. Con sus poderes destruidos, completamente debilitado, huyó. Y esto dejó a Black en una situación incó moda. Su amo había caído en el mismo momento en que Black había descubierto su juego. No tenía otra elección que escapar...

—Sucio y asqueroso traidor —dijo Hagrid, tan alto que la mitad del bar se quedó en silencio.

—Chist —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Me lo encontré —bramó Hagrid—, seguramente fui yo el último que lo vio antes de que matara a toda aquella gente! ¡Fui yo quien rescató a Harry de la casa de Lily y James, después de su asesinato! Lo saqué de entre las rui nas, pobrecito. Tenía una herida grande en la frente y sus padres habían muerto... Y Sirius Black apareció en aque lla moto voladora que solía llevar. No se me ocurrió pre guntarme lo que había ido a hacer allí. No sabia que él ha bía sido el guardián secreto de Lily y James. Pensé que se había enterado del ataque de Quien Vosotros Sabéis y ha bía acudido para ver en qué podía ayudar. Estaba pálido y tembloroso. ¿Y sabéis lo que hice? ¡ME PUSE A CONSOLAR A AQUEL TRAIDOR ASESINO! —exclamó Hagrid.

—Hagrid, por favor —dijo la profesora McGonagall—, baja la voz.

—¿Cómo iba a saber yo que su turbación no se debía a lo que les había pasado a Lily y a James? ¡Lo que le turbaba era la suerte de Quien Vosotros Sabéis! Y entonces me dijo: «Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino. Yo cuidaré de él...» ¡Ja! ¡Pero yo tenía órdenes de Dumbledore y le dije a Black que no! Dumbledore me había dicho que Harry tenía que ir a casa de sus tíos. Black discutió, pero al final tuvo que ceder. Me dijo que cogiera su moto para llevar a Harry hasta la casa de los Dursley. «No la necesito ya», me dijo. Tendría que haberme dado cuenta de que había algo raro en todo aquello. Adoraba su moto. ¿Por qué me la daba? ¿Por qué decía que ya no la necesitaba? La verdad es que una moto deja dema siadas huellas, es muy fácil de seguir. Dumbledore sabía que él era el guardián de los Potter. Black tenía que huir aquella noche. Sabía que el Ministerio no tardaría en perseguirlo. Pero ¿y si le hubiera entregado a Harry, eh? Apuesto a que lo habría arrojado de la moto en alta mar. ¡Al hijo de su mejor amigo! Y es que cuando un mago se pasa al lado tenebroso, no hay nada ni nadie que le importe...

Tras la perorata de Hagrid hubo un largo silencio. Lue go, la señora Rosmerta dijo con cierta satisfacción:

—Pero no consiguió huir; ¿verdad? El Ministerio de Ma gia lo atrapó al día siguiente.

—¡Ah, si lo hubiéramos encontrado nosotros...! —dijo Fudge con amargura—. No fuimos nosotros, fue el pequeño Peter Pettigrew: otro de los amigos de Potter. Enloquecido de dolor; sin duda, y sabiendo que Black era el guardián secreto de los Black, él mismo lo persiguió.

—¿Pettigrew...? ¿Aquel gordito que lo seguía a todas partes? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta.

—Adoraba a Black y a Potter. Eran sus héroes —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No era tan inteligente como ellos y a menudo yo era brusca con él. Podéis imaginaros cómo me pesa ahora... —Su voz sonaba como si tuviera un resfriado repentino.

—Venga, venga, Minerva —le dijo Fudge amablemen te—. Pettigrew murió como un héroe. Los testigos oculares (muggles, por supuesto, tuvimos que borrarles la memoria...) nos contaron que Pettigrew había arrinconado a Black. Di cen que sollozaba: «¡A Lily y a James, Sirius! ¿Cómo pudis te...?» Y entonces sacó la varita. Aunque, claro, Black fue más rápido. Hizo polvo a Pettigrew.

La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz y dijo con voz llorosa:

—¡Qué chico más alocado, qué bobo! Siempre fue muy malo en los duelos. Tenía que habérselo dejado al Ministerio...

—Os digo que si yo hubiera encontrado a Black antes que Pettigrew, no habría perdido el tiempo con varitas... Lo ha bría descuartizado, miembro por miembro —gruñó Hagrid.

—No sabes lo que dices, Hagrid —dijo Fudge con brus quedad—. Nadie salvo los muy preparados Magos de Choque del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales habría tenido una oportunidad contra Black, después de haberlo acorrala do. En aquel entonces yo era el subsecretario del Departa mento de Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia, y fui uno de los primeros en personarse en el lugar de los hechos cuando Black mató a toda aquella gente. Nunca, nunca lo olvidaré. Todavía a veces sueño con ello. Un cráter en el centro de la calle, tan profundo que había reventado las alcantarillas. Había cadáveres por todas partes. Muggles gritando. Y Black allí, riéndose, con los restos de Pettigrew delante... Una túni ca manchada de sangre y unos... unos trozos de su cuerpo.

La voz de Fudge se detuvo de repente. Cinco narices se sonaron.

—Bueno, ahí lo tienes, Rosmerta —dijo Fudge con la voz tomada—. A Black se lo llevaron veinte miembros del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales, y Pettigrew fue inves tido Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, que creo que fue de algún consuelo para su pobre madre. Black ha estado desde entonces en Azkaban.

La señora Rosmerta dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Es cierto que está loco, señor ministro?

—Me gustaría poder asegurar que lo estaba —dijo Fud ge—. Ciertamente creo que la derrota de su amo lo trastornó durante algún tiempo. El asesinato de Pettigrew y de todos aquellos muggles fue la acción de un hombre acorralado y desesperado: cruel, inútil, sin sentido. Sin embargo, en mi última inspección de Azkaban pude ver a Black. La mayoría de los presos que hay allí hablan en la oscuridad consigo mismos. Han perdido el juicio... Pero me quedé sorpren dido de lo normal que parecía Black. Estuvo hablando con migo con total sensatez. Fue desconcertante. Me dio la im presión de que se aburría. Me preguntó si había acabado de leer el periódico. Tan sereno como os podáis imaginar; me dijo que echaba de menos los crucigramas. Sí, me quedé estupefacto al comprobar el escaso efecto que los dementores parecían tener sobre él. Y él era uno de los que estaban más vigilados en Azkaban, ¿sabéis? Tenía dementores ante la puer ta día y noche.

—Pero ¿qué pretende al fugarse? —preguntó la señora Rosmerta—. ¡Dios mío, señor ministro! No intentará reunir se con Quien Usted Sabe, ¿verdad?

—Me atrevería a afirmar que es su... su... objetivo final —respondió Fudge evasivamente—. Pero esperamos atra parlo antes. Tengo que decir que Quien Tú Sabes, solo y sin amigos, es una cosa... pero con su más devoto seguidor, me es tremezco al pensar lo poco que tardará en volver a alzarse...

Hubo un sonido hueco, como cuando el vidrio golpea la madera. Alguien había dejado su vaso.

—Si tiene que cenar con el director, Cornelius, lo mejor será que nos vayamos acercando al castillo.

Todos los pies que había ante Harry volvieron a sopor tar el cuerpo de sus propietarios. La parte inferior de las ca pas se balanceó y los llamativos tacones de la señora Ros merta desaparecieron tras el mostrador. Volvió a abrirse la puerta de Las Tres Escobas, entró otra ráfaga de nieve y los profesores desaparecieron.

—¿Harry? ¿Lyli?

Las caras de Ron y Hermione se asomaron bajo la mesa. Los dos los miraron fijamente, sin saber qué decir.

Nadie podría entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Harry, su padrino era un asesino… sin embargo Lyli no pensaba igual, ella estaba analizando la información recibida…_"Pero… Sirius era como el hermano de papá, a menos de que tuviera ganas de venganza los habría delatado ante Voldemort… algo no encaja…."_ Se cuestionaba la pelirroja, al parecer el haber descubierto por ella misma el secreto de los Cullen hacia que su sentido "detective" se encendiera y comenzara a obrar por cuenta propia…..

* * *

~Travesura realizada~

**_¡Hola! si... ¡por fin salimos de vacaciones! tan feliz estoy _**

**_Y aparte de que ya tengo tiempo libre, agradezcan a las que pusieron reviews, que hicieron que me sentara en la computadora a escribirles este capitulo... así que decidí no hacerlas esperar hasta mañana o el domingo para leer este capitulo._**

**_Damon-Asi que alégrense muy pocas veces es así_**

**_Lyli-Si ni siquiera el sarcasmo de Damon va a arruinarme el día_**

**_Oh se me olvida comentarles, me cambie el nombre..._**

**_El nombre de Lyli/Bella se pronuncia diferente y se escribe diferente, apenas que repase los capítulos note que no le puse el acento (Lylí, que es mi nombre verdadero)_**

**_En el examen de Olimpiada (apenas nos dieron los resultados ayer) saque 80 el segundo mas alto, los primeros (2 niños salieron más altos que yo) fueron con 81.5, gracias a las que me apoyaron y esperaron pacientemente las actualizaciones._**

**_Gracias, a las que siguen, favoritean (esa ni siquiera es una palabra) y reviewean (ok, tampoco esa es una palabra) la historia, y SI cambie el nombre y summary lo lamento si las confundi solo que... no me gustaba el tituo y despues se me ocurrio este... y tambien quise cambiar el summary... etc._**

**_Bueno el poll va así._**

**_Alec Volturi: 2= 40 %_**

**_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen: 2= 40 %_**

**_Draco Malfoy: 1 = 20%_**

**_Y las demas opciones no tienen ningun voto... aun estan a tiempo de votar por quien se queda Lyli... pero por ahora van ganando Mi Alec y Edward._**

**_Bueno, las leo luego._**

**_BYE!_**


	11. Aviso

_Hola_

_Se que hay muchas personas que odian estas notas de autor, y yo también las odio, pero les tengo algo importante que decir._

_Sexto grado me bombardea con exámenes, y ahora nos estamos preparando para Enlace en el cuál a fuerzas debemos sacar el primer lugar y no como en el examen de Olimpiada en el que salimos en tercer lugar con 76.00 de promedio, y yo NUNCA en MI VIDA le eh entendido a MATEMÁTICAS y ESPAÑOL, amo escribir pero nunca le eh entendido a Español._

_En Historia, Geografía, Ciencias y Civismo si soy buena (sobre todo en Historia y Geografía)._

_Así que para que el grupo no baje de calificación, estudiare matemáticas y español, ya que parece que Enlace consiste en Español, Matemáticas y Civismo._

_Ojalá comprendan que solo soy una niña de 12 años manejando esta historia, su vida y la escuela._

_Hasta luego,_

_Lyli Salvatore Volturi._

_P.D. Me gustaría demasiado parar el tiempo y dedicarme a escribirles los capítulos, pero no puedo parar el tiempo._


End file.
